


Grandline Romance: Love Starts

by ChibiChim164



Series: Grandline Romance [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexuality Spectrum, Attempt at Humor, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Not Beta Read, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Tags May Change, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 72,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiChim164/pseuds/ChibiChim164
Summary: A starry-eyed hyperactive college student meets a sleep deprived fluff loverA narcoleptic martial arts teacher gets drunk with a workaholic doctorA writer who spies on people encounters a redhead biker in accident... literallyThis is a story about three sworn sisters and how they affect the people surrounding them by the choices and actions they make.-=-=-=-=-This story's main focus is the fem ASL and their relationships but there'll be also more couples.This might start as angsty but I swear this is fluff with a sprinkle of drama.
Relationships: Baby 5/Sai (One Piece), Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Eustass Kid & Killer, Eustass Kid/Sabo, Franky/Nico Robin, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Gol D. Roger/Portgas D. Rouge, Heart Pirates & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Izou/Thatch (One Piece), Kaya/Usopp (One Piece), Monkey D. Dragon & Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Portgas D. Ace & Whitebeard Pirates, Revolutionary Army & Sabo (one Piece), Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Grandline Romance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084958
Comments: 157
Kudos: 183





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic to fit my main ships
> 
> I hope my English isn't that bad, hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece and its characters

**-Monkey D. Luffy-**

Luffy has been a very bright child since she was born. Being the only child, she gets pampered a lot by her mother, grandpa, and occasionally by her father. Her grandpa works for the army so he doesn’t visit that often, but whenever he’s there, he’ll always talk about getting her to the army when she becomes older which her mom always counter with “She’ll be a military soldier if she wants but if not then you don’t get a say to whatever she wants to be.” Her grandpa also sometimes takes her to camp when he’s on vacation then training her on the woods to be strong so she can beat up guys in the future that would want to molest her. She just always laughs those words off, not understanding his words aside from the ‘beat up guys’ part.

Her father is a busy man. She doesn’t know what her father’s job is but he’s always working on his office and if not then away from home. Although he’s always busy, he makes sure that he always came home because he knows that she’ll be upset if they don’t eat at least one meal together. When he can’t come for dinner, he’ll be there for breakfast instead. During his day offs, they’ll go and spend the day out and do what she wants! Those days are her favorites! Then when they come home, she gets to sleep between her parents.

Out of the three, her favorite is her mother. Her mother was once a police officer but got really ill so she had no choice but to have an early retirement. She teaches her to do good things. She always read her stories. She’s always with her every day. She takes her out to buy toys. She doesn’t like them very much, but she lets her mother buy and dress her up with dresses because that makes her mother incredibly happy. Her mother treats her with her favorite food every time. Her mother is the kindest there is. Her mother always brings her along when they go to those places where there’s a lot of children that she’ll always play with. Her mother always says that she really loves children. One time after going home, Luffy asked her if she can have a sister or a brother, her mother just smiled at her and ruffled her hair then apologized because she can’t.

Being the clueless child she is, she asked why not. Her mother told her that she can no longer bear a child because there’s a lot of complications and she might die if they tried again. She told her that Luffy is a miracle to her mother and father because she came out as a very healthy and strong child. Even if they originally wanted to have both a daughter and a son, her father didn’t want to risk losing her mother. Her mother then looked at her with a smile and teary eyes then apologized for having a weak body.

Luffy might not have understood half of what her mother told her but one thing she knows is that her mother is the kindest and the strongest there is. She wiped the tears from her mother’s smiling face and hugged her, then told her that she’s alright to not have any siblings because she has her mother, father, and grandpa. She won’t replace them for the world.

The kindest and strongest person dies protecting her from bad guys who broke into their house. She got injured just beneath her eyes when one of the bad guys tried to stab her. She was just 6 and is terrified. Her mom handed her a phone and told her to run out of the house and knock on their neighbor’s house and call her father when they ran to hide in her parents’ bedroom. A wardrobe pushed against the door. She bawled her eyes out while shaking her head no. She doesn’t want to leave her mother with the bad guys! She wants to be where her mother is!

Her mother wiped her tears and calmed her down, kissing her head while hugging her until she contained her sobs.

“Shhh Lu, remember your training with grandpa Garp?” Her mother asked in a hushed voice, her hand smoothing down Luffy’s hair. Biting her lower lips to stop her voice from coming out she nodded in return. Her mother then said that she’ll need those skills to get away. “Remember when we went to the mountains and went to this waterfall? We jumped from a very tall rock right?” Luffy just nodded, not trusting her voice. “Do you think you can do it again?” Her mother asked, almost pleading. A smile gracing her lips as Luffy just nodded yet again, making her mother’s smile brighter. “Good. That’s my brave little girl.” She said, kissing the Luffy’s forehead.

Her mother then stood up from her crouched position and went and rummaged through her closet before pulling two pistols and quickly loaded it before placing them on the bed. Luffy just watched her mother with curiosity and amazement but a sudden slam on the door made her squeal in fright, tears quickly gathering again on her eyes. Her mother scooped her up in her arms and brought her up to the open window that leads to the roof. “Shh baby, you’ll be fine. Just follow mommy’s words and everything will be alright.” Her mother said in a soothing voice with Luffy just nodding to her every word. “I love you very much my little monkey. I don’t know what I’ll do if I lose you, my baby. Make sure to listen to your Dad. Don’t be a picky eater. Make sure to finish school. Dress like a girl occasionally for me. Don’t cause too much trouble you little rascal. Be strong so next time you’ll finally beat grandpa Garp alright.” Her mother said, making her giggle. “I love you too mom!” Luffy replied, a smile appearing on her face, making her mother’s smile wider.

“And Luffy, promise me that you’ll always remember to not let others walk all over you. When the time comes, pick a guy who can protect you and make you happy. When you get older, you can be whatever you want, don’t let others decide what you can and can’t do. You’re free to do what you want as long as you don’t make trouble for others. You might not understand me now but you’ll get it when you get older so just promise me that you’ll remember what I said.” She stated, holding her pinky finger out. Luffy then grinned, curled her pinky finger to her mother’s. “I promise!” She declared.

Her mother then reminded her of what to do and before her mother closed the window, she hugged Luffy tightly before beaming at her. “Be careful. I love you.” She said for the last time before closing the window.

She then carefully made her way at the back of the house where the pool is located and waited. After hearing the first gunshot, she jumped, landing to the water with a splash drowned out by the sound of a second gunshot. She swam to the side of the pool and pulled herself up and run up to and climbed a tree and jumped down and out of their property. Standing up with a wince, she ran across their neighbor’s backyard and to their front door, not even minding the dog barking at her from its doghouse, luckily with a leash. She pressed the doorbell again and again then opted to banging the door and crying for help.

The door was opened by a redhead guy scowling turned into a panicked face, behind him a green haired woman who gasped in horror at her appearance.

“M’ster! Please he p m mommy!!” She cried out. “Ba guy n’side!!” Her voice trembling. Then a faint sound of a gunshot was heard. The green haired woman quickly pulled up her phone and dialed the police station while the redhead took a baseball bat.

“Sweety, call the police. Take this girl inside.” The guy stated firmly before running to and using the fence and jumped up to the concrete wall then jumping down as fast as possible. Luffy, with her trembling hands, opened her mother’s phone, thank the world for waterproof phones, that’s still working and went to her contacts and pressed her father’s contact, placing it to her ear.

**_“Hello Love, sorry if I’m late, I’m about to get inside the car. Do you or Lu want some-”_ **

“Daddy……”

**_“Lu, are you crying?”_ **

Hearing his father’s voice, she cried even harder, her words undecipherable as she talked and wailed at the same time. The green haired woman crouched in front of her and gently took the phone from her loose hand and scooped the crying girl to her arm and let her curl up and cry as much as she wants.

“Hello mister, this is your neighbor, my name is Makino. This little girl, I assume is your daughter run up to our doorstep calling for help. She said to help her mom. It seems that some people broke into your house. My husband already went, and I’ve called the station, they should be close by now.” She calmly stated to the man on the other line.

**_“…I see, Thank you, Mrs. Makino. Can you please look after my daughter for a while since I’m still an hour away from there?”_ **

The green-haired woman talked for a few more minutes before ending the call.

“Come on little girl. Let’s treat your injury inside.” She softly said to the sobbing child in her arms before going back inside.

Sirens filled the cold air that night, forever haunting Luffy’s mind.

Her mother didn’t make it the next day. Stabbed and shot to death but donning a smile on her face as she was brought to the ER.

She got closed off to everyone after her mother’s burial. Her father on the other hand drowned himself in work. Sometimes during the night, Luffy would pass by her father’s office and peak through the slightly opened door and hear her father cry. She always joins and hugs him. Both broken hearted from losing their loved one.

After about a week of isolating herself, she started to go next door and play with the redhead guy named Shanks and his wife Makino. They have a male dog named Anchor. When asked why, Shanks said the dog can’t swim.

Luffy slowly regained her usual brightness which made her father thank the young couple.

Then one day, the spark in Luffy’s eyes finally came back when her father brought her to a family friend’s house where she met the two girls a little older than her. Apparently they moved somewhere near.

“Hello. My name’s Sab.” The blonde one introduced before elbowing the glaring raven head beside her on the side and winced. “I’m Ann.”

“Hello! I’m Luffy!” She introduced. Her smile widening.

“Let’s be friends!”


	2. Prologue 1.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prologue has 4 parts and the 2nd and 3rd are connected so I decided to post both.

**-Gol D. Annabeth-**

Annabeth or Ann as she prefers to be called was always reminded of 'Stranger Danger' especially adults that she didn’t know. It has something to do with what happened when bad people who hate her father tried taking her when she was born. She got no problem with that since she herself usually doesn’t like other people in general.

Be it babies, toddlers, kids, teenagers, or adults. Babies are always noisy and crying. Adults and Teenagers always treat her like a kid! She’s 5 already! She’s a big girl now!

Those she dislikes the most are those of her age. Specifically when she was in preschool.

Boys always see girls as weak and helpless. Boys get to play those cool robot toys while she always gets dragged to playing pretend with the other kids with their lame dolls. Being in preschool surrounded by bratty and snot-nosed children always pisses her off. If it weren’t for her mom being all giddy about dressing her up every day for school and her dad even more cheerful and motivated to take a picture of her in every angle, she’d probably already ripped her dress off.

Not wanting to play with the other girls, she was always left on a corner watching the other boys that didn’t want to play with ‘lame girls’ cause a ruckus at the sandbox outside. Boys can get rough all they want without the teacher being alarmed immediately. Unlike how when a girl gets a single scratch or even a splinter, they’d go and make an issue about it. Not unlike that crybaby the other day, she can handle a couple of scrapes and bruises. The boys can go and play around and get dirty all they want while the other parents and even teachers always have something to say to her when she gets a sleeve or the pleats or even the hem of her dress.

When she told her parents that she didn’t want to wear a dress or a skirt one day, her parents were okay with it. She was incredibly happy!

She was teased by the girls for being boyish. The boys just pushed her back when she tried to play at the sandbox.

She ran to her father when he picked her up from preschool. With a scowl on her face, she tried not to cry while remembering how the other parents looked at her.

It’s not her fault that it’s easier to run wearing shorts. It’s also not her fault that she’s boyish. Aside from her mother, there’s only her auntie Shakky, auntie Toki, and Granny Kokoro who are girls. The rest is all her uncles and half of them probably she hadn’t even met yet. And every single one of her uncles she met thought her how to punch and kick. They called it self-defense.

It was such a bummer when her mom said no about auntie Toki and Uncle Oden teaching her to use swords. Swords are cool!

That afternoon, she stuck to her father’s side and demanded stories from his youth and the adventures he did.

The next day, she held her head high as she walked to school wearing her shirt tucked in her jumpers, her hair tied up in a ponytail.

Call her petty, but when a boy teased her about being a boy rather than a girl, she punched him in the face hard that he fell to the ground, his white shirt sticking to the dirt under.

She’ll say she’s sorry but she’s not fond of lying.

She got berated for picking a fight and not acting like a lady by the teacher. When the boy’s mother came, she yelled at her for being rowdy, undisciplined, and lacking manners. She continued scolding her that that isn’t how a girl should act. She pulled her son away and went home after that. Her mom and dad just arrived a few minutes after that.

The teacher told them to go home for the day and make sure that Ann won’t do it again. She got interrogated by her parents as soon as they locked the front door.

When she told them what happened, her father ruffled her hair and told her she did a good job and even gave her a thumbs up, while her mother smacked his shoulder making him wince and pout. Ann in return giggled at her father’s childishness.

“Stop encouraging her Roger!” Her mother said, making Ann frown slightly. Is her mom going to say what the other moms already said to her?

Her mother pulled her to her lap to face her. “Ann, remember that violence is not the answer when it comes to petty squabbles.” She stated firmly, making Ann’s frown fall deeper.

“You got to fight insult with insult.”

Oh, she’s not getting scolded.

“If they say something bad to you, you got to say something worse. If they say or do something mean, don’t just punch them, because the first one who attacks is the loser. Well, if you’re like your father who’s very very strong then you’ll win.” She said.

She cocked her head to the side in confusion. “So…… I just got to be strong? Why should I waste time talking if I can beat them up?” She asked then turned to her father who suddenly chuckled. He then put his hand on top of her head.

“I know what you mean little firecracker, but it’s just a simple tease, nothing to get worked up about.” He said, making the girl frown.

“That’s just being a coward. I’m not a coward! I can fight back!”

“Not fighting back doesn’t always mean you’re a coward. It also proves that you’re confident that the other is wrong and you’re right.”

That made her pause for a moment. “I don’t get it.” Making her father chuckle again and ruffle her hair for the second time.

“You’ll get it eventually.” That’s the only reply she got before her father lifted her up and put her on his shoulder. She squealed in glee and held onto her father’s head. Her father put his hands up to her knees to hold her in place. “Now since you got sent home early, why don’t we go to the park? What do you say, Honey?” He asked her mother with his usual grin and Ann turned to her mother and looked expectantly. The woman just sighed before chuckling.

“Fine, although, no dessert for you to tonight’s dinner for getting into trouble.” She said before turning around. “I’ll just change so wait for me.”

She walked up the stairs and disappeared from their sight, leaving a gawking Roger and a horrified Ann.

It’s been a month since the small incident and Ann can say that what her parents said is true. Those who tried to pick on her ended up leaving her alone with teary eyes and never bothered her again. She didn’t even need to lift a finger and she didn’t get in trouble with the teachers again. Only downside is that no one would want to even approach her, so it gets kind of lonely now and then. Nothing she can handle. She doesn’t need anyone if they’re all scaredy-cats!

She always was alone until one day that a new kid got added to their class.

The kid is a girl with blonde hair and wore a very clean and pristine blue dress, her arms hugging a thick book tightly on to her chest.

Her name is Outlook Sabrina, daughter of a CEO.

The girl is out of place there in the class

She was seated on Ann’s table. Yeah, hers because no one wanted to sit anywhere near her.

She scowled at the blonde. She doesn’t like brats and most of the time, children like those are pretentious stuck up idiots. Better stay away from her.

The blonde was quiet at first and continued reading but then she started to ask her questions about what they do in class, what’s their class’ schedule for the day, and anything she can think of really. Which made her irritated and hiss at the blonde. And that continued on for a week.

When she asked why there’s no one’s sitting with them, Ann just scoffed and said that’s because the others are big wusses and told her what she did, but instead of moving away from her, the girl laughed and agreed.

The blonde, Sab, started following her after that and bug her nonstop.

She forgot when and how but the blonde started to worm her way to Ann’s heart.

For once, she felt like she could be friends with someone.

And how right she had been!

They were inseparable!

Sab’s parents and little brother might be stuck up idiots, but the blonde is different. Ann’s parents adored her after they met Sab. Roger almost teared up which both girls laughed at. Can you blame the man for being overjoyed that his daughter finally introduced a friend to them? Rouge, her mother, even started packing her extra snack to share with the blonde.

Sab’s parents are strict so when they finally agreed to let the blonde go for a play date, they took advantage of it to the fullest. Ann made her change clothes so her mom wouldn’t complain about dirt. Rouge dressed them both with matching jumper shorts while Roger took a ton of pictures and videos of them.

They played for the whole day, teamed up against her father when he joined and only stopping when her mother brought them snacks and drinks which they practically inhaled in a minute or two. She stayed there for the whole day and it was one of the best days for Ann.

Sometimes they even take Sab with them when they go out for picnics if the blonde’s parents are alright with it.

Her mother owns a flower farm and one time when her father had his day off from work, the four of them went there. Now there’s a framed picture of them hanging on display in the Gols’ living room. The four of them smiling at the camera, surrounded by assorted colors of hibiscus.

Sabrina is her sister in all but blood

So, when the news about the Outlook Manor was burnt to the ground along with the people in it, she lost it.

She snarled at everyone in class even at the teacher. Nobody would even dare look at her, much less approach her. The boys who saw the chance to mock her for being a red-faced crybaby was fetched by their parents with visible bruises and scratches and dirty clothes. The boys are so scared of her that they lied and told the adults that they were just playing and got into a fight. They decided that getting grounded was better than the raging girl that they started calling her a freak and a monster

When she got home, she’ll lock herself up in her room and wouldn’t go out even for snacks aside from meals.

Her parents would try and coax her to come out only for her to snarl, yell and glare at them

And when the news about the son and heir of the Outlooks being the sole survivor, she broke. The little flame of hope deep inside her, that maybe, maybe, Sab’s alive, disappeared.

Ann didn’t come out of her room for 3 straight days. Her parents are worried to death, but they can’t do anything. They tried everything to get her out the room but only got a pillow or stuffed toy get thrown at them. Mostly at her father because there’s no way she’ll hurt her mother. They can’t even blame the girl for acting like this because they understand. She was only 5, and she already lost someone dear to her.

It was when Rouge visited a family friend that she saw a new ray of hope.

Monkey D. Lucille is a mischievous woman. They met accidentally while doing some shopping. Their conversation revolved around their families and Rouge giving advice about handling a baby since Lucille now has a year-old baby girl. Their conversations turned a 180 when Rouge mentioned about her worries about her daughter. Lucille then froze when she mentioned about Sabrina.

They were inside a cafe when that happened. Lucille then asked her a question that made her eyes widen.

“…What would you do if I told you that the child you think is dead……is currently staying at our house……would you be willing to take her in?”

“……Are you serious?”

Lucille then explained to her what happened and how the child’s relatives only took the son and left the currently bedridden girl at that time to the hospital. Since her husband, Dragon, was the one who saved the two children, he took the girl in and let her stay and recover at their house when no one wanted to do anything with her.

To save face, they only announced the survival of the son and nothing more.

Rouge came home that day with the best news Ann could ever hope for.

Sab is alive! That’s the only thing on her mind when they went to where the blonde is. There’s no way her mom would lie to her!

When they reached a huge house, well not as huge as theirs but close enough, they were welcomed by a black-haired woman carrying a sleeping baby that guided them inside to a quiet room that Ann didn’t care about. When she saw the sleeping girl in the bed, she pried herself from her mother and ran to the bed, tears streaming down her cheeks, the first real smile she had for a long time appeared in her face.

“SAB!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more lighthearted since I can't find any issues regarding Ace's past aside from his heritage. Since his parents aren't dead in this story, there's no need for more drama to her childhood.


	3. Prologue 1.3

**-Gol D. Sabrina-**

Outlook Sabrina…… is a little girl who just wants to live like a normal person.

She was not allowed to go out of the manor unless accompanied by one of the ‘servants’. She’s always expected to be on her best behavior. She’s supposed to be polite to others and always show manners. She needed to learn how to socialize with others and not disappoint other’s expectations of her. She was strictly educated about their status and what it means in the age of 4. She needed to obey what her parents told her to do and do it with as much grace a child can show. Avoid staining or messing up her appearance. The food she eats is only the best of the best as they say it. Books instead of toys. She needed to follow a schedule every single day. Be the perfect little girl for her parents.

Fake everything, she does and do not disgrace their family name.

And she absolutely hated it

Every single day is torture for her.

She wants to be free!

She’s dying to go outside and run around under the sun without any worries. She wants to run around the manor and explore every inch of it. She wanted to shout and even contemplated blowing a raspberry at her parents’ guests multiple times. She never in a million years wanted to socialize to those snot-nosed brats her parents’ guests brought. It’s not like she hates wearing dresses but it’s hard to move with all the ribbons. Food always tasted bland during meals. Sure, she enjoys reading but she also wants to play with toys. And why does she need to follow schedules anyway?

She hates her life in the manor so when she finally convinced her parents to let her go to an actual preschool, she was ecstatic!

But it turns out, they just agreed because she’s not that more useful for them, and the very next day, they came home with a little boy in tow.

“Sabrina, from today onwards, this is Stelly, your new little brother.”

Their new heir

Because her parents wanted a son as an heir

Because a daughter’s role is to create connections to another family by matrimony

Well, she couldn’t care less. Her parents never took her to any gatherings or whatever they go about their free days while she finally got a real friend! She couldn’t be anymore happier!

Ann, her first friend is the best!

Sab loves spending her entire day with the latter. They might’ve had a rough start but who cares! It’s a wonderful feeling being accepted as the person she really is. No pretenses. No politeness. No fake smiles. Just the blonde little girl who loves being free.

And Ann’s parents, they’re the best there is.

Ann’s parents are the kind of parents she would’ve picked if given a choice and sometimes, she finds herself envying Ann for being born into a very loving family. She’ll give anything to be a part of that.

But she didn’t even have to do anything, because they already accepted her as their own. She almost cried (she totally did) after hearing those words come from the ever-loving blonde mother of her best friend. Telling her that she’s welcome to their home anytime she wanted or needed just made her lunge and hug them.

That’s the first time she truly felt welcomed. Accepted for who she truly is and not the way anyone wanted her to be.

It’s a wonderful feeling!

But how easy she lost it

It’s so easy

Just how easy the fire engulfed every surface of the once beautiful manor everyone’s proud of except for her. Just how easy the fire to leave destruction on its wake.

Just how easy for it to end everything

She just stood there, frozen on the spot as the flames much larger than she was reflected on to her fear-filled eyes. The tears just kept falling from her already puffy red eyes. She just snapped out once she felt the hem of her skirt caught on fire and without any kind of contemplation, she tore the clothing away from her and threw it to the blazing fire. Lucky for her, she stopped wearing cotton shorts or else they’ll be ashes why now.

She ran and ran, not looking back even when she heard voices screaming for help. She got down the surprisingly still holding up staircase, what welcomed her is the view of her little brother coughing his lungs out and completely sprawled down the floor, she went and picked him up and tried her best to carry him on her back.

He might be a pretentious and incredibly entitled brat whose guts she hated since day one but he’s still a little kid. She won’t let him die here!

With her resolve, she ran to the door but it’s already up in flames, so she turned right and down a hallway where she knew the huge windows are. They arrived there and the blonde grimace as she remembered that it has bars. She stared at the lowest part of the window frame and can only fit one of them so he put down Stelly for the meantime and charged at the glass with all the force she could muster up and after a while, she broke it. She tried to break off the glasses sticking out from the iron bars using her fist, biting her lower lip to bear the pain. After making sure that it won’t stab them, she went back and crouched down to Stelly’s level who’s still coughing.

“Hey Stelly, trust me on this alright?” She asked in a soft voice. The boy tried to answer but got interrupted by coughing even harder, so he just nodded. She pulled him closer to the window. “I’m going out of the window. When I yell to come out, you go out. I’ll be waiting for you. Is that clear?” She said, now a bit more firmly so the boy would just have to listen, and he did as she watched him nodded.

When both finally got down, she carried the boy on her back again. Her white socks now littered with scorch marks, holes that showed some of her skin differing in degree burns and some more littering up her exposed skin and small shards of glass that pierced her skin that’s currently bleeding, while her left arm sporting an angry red which is the result of her charging with it to the burning hot surface of the glass and occasionally brushing over the hot iron bars. Her right fist is bleeding because of her earlier use for it. Her clothes were tattered and full of burn marks. Her whole body hurting and hindered by the weight of Stelly on her back. Her aching, burned, cut, and bruised arms steadied her hold on Stelly and threw a glance over her shoulder and gave him a toothy grin, a tooth missing due to it falling off during her panicked evacuation away from the confines of her room.

“Hang on tightly to big sis Sab, okay?”

She watched the boy started to sob out and nod his head.

She faced forward again and started to run. Adrenaline running through her body as she ran across the driveway and looked up the gate and without hesitation started to climb the iron grills and constantly reminding Stelly to hold on tightly. When she’s finally close to reaching the ground on the other side, her foot slipped, and her hand quickly went to the back of Stelly’s head while her other arm went and braced for the impact. She fell face-first hard. A loud thud came from the impact of her head and the pavement. Stelly’s arms around her neck tightened as Sab slowly pulled herself up. She felt lightheaded but she pushed it at the back of her mind. Not even minding the small wetness she felt on her forehead. She looped her arms under Stelly’s knees and held him there. “Are you alright?” She asked then felt a nod before sighing in relief. “G….good.” She breathed out.

She started walking on the path-walk, wishing for someone kind enough to stop for two injured kids.

She started staggering quite some time after getting away from the estate.

From a distance, a light slowly moved closer to them. The light from what seems a car added to the ache she’s feeling in her head along with the lightheadedness that she pushed away to ignore. The vehicle closed to a stop just on the side of the road before a tall guy walked out of the driver’s seat.

She sighed in relief as she stopped moving, but that only lasted for a couple of seconds before her vision got dark.

The last thing she remembered is the man running towards her, his hand reaching towards her…

When she woke up, she was lying in a hospital bed feeling numb and unable to move her body. She slowly turned her head to the side and was surprised to see a stranger looking at her, a glint of worry in his eyes.

“He-” She was about to greet him, but her voice gave out and she started to cough. She felt the stranger’s hand on her back as he helped her sit up. He held up a glass of water to her lips and slowly helped her drink. After downing half of it, he put the glass to the bedside table. She muttered out a thank you before asking what happened. The man told her what happened after catching her when she passed out and how she ended up here in the hospital bed. She asked about the little boy she’s carrying and what happened to him.

“He was taken home by his uncle about three days ago.” He simply stated.

She swallowed down a whimper as she asked her next question, her voice stuttering.

“…Wha- what a- about me?”

The man frowned, not liking how the child looks so feeble. He didn’t want to lie so he told her what happened.

“……I can’t believe how those bastards just left you, a mere child, injured to boot, and let you get dropped into a childcare center. After knowing that, I just can’t let a kid like you be homeless, so while you’re still unconscious, I did the paper works and all this and that, and now I’m standing as your foster parent. My wife and I would’ve straight up adopted you, but we’re just starting our family and I’m a busy man, while my wife is busy with our baby. Don’t worry; we’ll do everything to help you recover. After here, when you can finally get out of here, you’ll be living with us and complete your recovery there.” He stated.

She didn’t even notice that she was crying. She was sad but incredibly happy at the same time. Her parents are gone along with everything, and she was glad that she at least saved Stelly. She might not like her old life and her family, but they were hers. Putting those aside, she’s grateful for this man for saving her, caring for her even if they don’t know each other. This man gave her a second chance to live and now to have a new life.

“Th-thank you mis-mister!” She sobbed out.

The man put his hand on top of her head and ruffled her hair. “Call me uncle Dragon.”

When she finally got out of the hospital, she was put in a cast and her head still bandaged so that her stitches won’t pop open. They were given instructions ranging from changing the dressing to how to bath with them. With her cast on, she can’t really use crutches, so they went with the wheelchair because one of her ankles is still sprained.

They arrived at a huge house. A lot smaller compared to the manor but felt homier for her.

When they arrived at a wide living room, they were welcomed by the sight of a raven-haired woman with a giggling baby on her arms.

“Oh love! Welcome home. You must be Sabrina, nice to meet you, dear.” She greeted them with a huge grin on her face.

Sab fell asleep that night on a much comfortable bed than the ones on the hospital, a smile on her face.

She really hoped this would last forever

After two days, auntie Lucille told them that there’s someone she knows that would want to meet Sab tomorrow. They might want to adopt her too.

She fell asleep that night, dreading that her joy-filled days would soon end.

She woke up the next day with a jolt as some kind of heavy object dropped onto her. She took a deep breath before looking down at her lap where the thing landed on her is. She froze on the spot as the face of her best friend filled with tears running down her cheeks welcomed her.

“A-Ann?” She voiced out, unsure.

“SAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBB!!!!!” The raven head wailed.

That morning, they spent the first hour just crying their eyes out, hugging each other.

After two days, Roger pushed her wheelchair into her new home.

She never knew she’d be thankful of that fire because now she has a new family. A family who truly and deeply cares about her.

Gol D. Sabrina is now her name and she couldn’t be more proud of it


	4. Prologue 1.4

**-SWORN SISTERS-**

It took a lot of time for them to get where they are today. It took a lot more than persistence to make Ann acknowledge and accept her. To befriend her. Yes, it might’ve taken a lot of time. Yes, it might’ve because they bonded over cursing her gramps. Yes, it might’ve taken a certain incident, but those don’t matter now! All she can do now is getting her emotions at bay or else her grin might split her face with how much she’s grinning right now.

They’re at Mt. Colubo, a mountain near Foosha, Luffy’s hometown before they moved to the Grandline when she was still a babe. Her gramps would always bring her there when he was on vacation and train her at Mt. Colubo and stay with the Dadan Family, the caretakers of the Monkey family’s log cabin in the woods. They go there for family vacations and it’s where her mother’s grave is located.

Luffy’s 7 years old by now and it’s about a year since she met Ann and Sab, and it’s been amazing since then. Her gramps has also dragged Ann and Sab to their training there which earned the old man a beating from her father and the Gols the first time.

Most of the time, when they were there, they stayed at the treehouse they’ve built by themselves and hunt for their own food. Train with each other or compete, but today is for a different matter.

Dragon, Rouge, Roger, and Garp are currently at the cabin while the three are at the treehouse, waiting for them to go back. The adults like most of the time let them go off on their own but today is the last day they’ll be together for an indefinite amount of time.

Because Luffy and Dragon would be moving to Baltigo while the Gols would be staying at Raftel which is an island at Shinkai.

Roger is a successful businessman with a chain of hotels. Now he wants to make a private resort at Raftel for his family and friends. Raftel was discovered by Roger and it caused a lot of dispute to whom it belongs since a governor claims ownership of it, and after a year of a feud with the government and with the help of Dragon, they won the case.

Luffy has been there once and the scenery is out of this world and they had fun taming the wild animals.

The three girls stood around a tree trunk which has been cut off some time ago, three red sakazuki cups placed on top.

“Ah! You stole Dadan’s Sake!”

“Did you know-” Ann started as she popped the bottle open. “-they said you can be brothers if you exchange drinks.” The raven poured the alcohol into the cups. “If you can be brothers through drinking then it should be fine to exchange drinks to be sisters, right?” She said with a grin.

She and Sab might be technically sisters now, but they both consider Luffy as their little sister.

“Really?!” The youngest enthusiastically cheered while Sab just smiled.

Ann continued. “Wherever we go, we might not see each other in a long time-” She picked her cup and the two followed suit. “The sisterhood we share will never die. No matter where we are, or what we do, this bond we share will never break!!” They raised their cups. “Starting today- we're sisters!” They cheered before gulping the alcohol down.

-=-=-=-=-=-

They were scolded for stealing and drinking sake but they didn’t question their decisions to be sisters. Their parents are happy for them.

-=-=-=-=-=-

They still communicated through calls and video calls and after 7 years, Luffy and Dragon came back from Baltigo.

-=-=-=-=-=-

When she turned 17; Dragon, Rouge, and Roger gave her a key. She, Ann, and Sab all received keys.

Their parents bought them a house for them to share.

It was the best gift she ever received and the three of them tackled their parents and thanked them over and over.

-=-=-=-=-=-

It’s a Thursday morning and Luffy doesn’t have any morning classes so she slept in and now headed to a fast food restaurant to have brunch.

She’s 21 now and in college. Ann’s away from the house for work and Sab was called to her workplace and forgot to wake her up.

She was passing by an alleyway when she heard a small whimper. Her head snapped to the alley and followed the sound without a second thought.

Her eyes darted towards the source of the whimper and saw white.

“What’s this doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a little short, the next chapter will be posted later.
> 
> Shinkai, I think you would have guessed it, is Shin Sekai or New World.   
> Shinkai can also be translated as Deep Sea


	5. Torao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story starts

Trafalgar Law is having a bad day, no screw that, he’s having a horrible day.

He hasn’t had any sleep for the past 80 hours because of his hectic schedule in the hospital and the coffee machine chose that moment to not give a shit to everyone’s wellbeing and break down. He has at least 2 more surgeries line up for later, promising him at least 4 or 5 hours of rest, but NO, some asshole decided to drive a truck while dead ass drunk and fall asleep in the middle of a highway!! There is a group of 5 bikers and 3 cars caught up in the crash. All of them in need of surgery, now of all times when they’re short-staffed. One of the bikers got run over and died on the way to the hospital, while the next closest to the crash is in critical condition and in need of immediate surgery which he performed.

He’s the Chief Surgeon and he specializes in Cardiothoracic Surgeries, so after the two long hour surgery he performed to the guy who has a glass fragment on his artery, he went and performed the next one. After that, he had to prepare for the two surgeries he has scheduled that day.

It’s already 5 pm and he barely ate. He’s drained and hasn’t had any fucking coffee in his system and now his father is calling him. Telling him that his dog is missing.

Fuckin great!

**_“Law!! I’m really sorry!!”_** His father sobbed out on the other line as he pinched the bridge of his nose and clench his eyes close. He let out a long sigh, trying to contain his rage and not lash out at this guy.

“When did this……happened?” He asked slowly

**_“……This morning-”_ **

“WHAT?!” He exclaimed. “And you’re telling me JUST NOW??! It’s already past noon! What the fuck Cora-san?!?”

**_“I’m really sorry Law!! I just looked away for a moment then he’s gone! I know he doesn’t like me that much, but I didn’t think that he’d run from me! I already looked everywhere but there’s no Bepo anywhere!”_** His father explained in a panicked voice.

“Please tell me he’s wearing a collar.”

“ **...** ”

“Oh for fucks sake-!”

**_“I might or might not have forgotten to put it on him earlier… I’m really sorry Law…”_ **

Law let out an exasperating sigh

“Cora-san… why don’t you go home for now? Bepo knows the way back to yours and my house. He might go back to one of those. Just… my shift’s about to end and if nothing goes wrong, I might be back in an hour. Call me back later.” He said before hanging up.

He slumped back on his chair, looking straight up on the ceiling. He’s been in his office since about half an hour earlier, so he quickly cleaned up his mess and packed up the clothes littering around. He’s technically living here for almost 4 days and he’s tired most of the time to even care where his clothes end up. He was browsing through some patient’s file when his father called him about the news that added to his already sour mood.

Fuck

He really needs a drink

Preferably something strong to knock him out to tomorrow

A lot of it

He looked up to his wall clock and almost sighed in relief. His shift is over, and he’s sentenced to a forced leave for 5 days starting tomorrow. Getting blackout drunk’s starting to sound great.

He grabbed his belongings and turned the lights off before going out and locking his office. He pocketed his keys as he walked down the hallway when a blonde man humming a tune with a small smile on his face turned the corner to him.

“Had fun from your day off Marco?” He greeted the blonde who in turn grinned at him.

“Well nice to see you too Law. Happy to know you’re still here since the last time I saw you on Monday.”

“Well fuck you too.” The man just laughed at him.

“What got you so happy all of a sudden?” He asked.

“Why? Can’t I just be happy that all’s well and fine?”

“…Sure……tell that to me again after covering that hickey on your neck old man.”

“There is?”

“Just messing with you. So, I can assume you met someone?” He smirked.

“Aren’t you going home?”

“Yeah. Congrats on getting laid.” He said, giving the man’s arm a pat before passing by him.

He bid his goodbyes to the staff before going out to the parking lot. He quickly went to his car. He practically threw his things at the car backseat before starting the engine.

-=-=-=-=-=-

He plopped down on his living room couch and popped the bottle of his strongest whiskey open and poured it to his glass with a couple of ice cubes in it and downed it like it was water before pouring another glass before putting the bottle on top the coffee table.

It’s about half an hour since he came back home, and he already got a call from his father again who’s probably still panicking right now if it weren’t for Law reprimanding him and ordering him to rest now and continue looking tomorrow.

With a frustrated grunt, he slammed his glass down onto the table. An image of a small injured malnourished puppy who’s barely 5 weeks old with its white fur covered in soot and dried blood limping through the streets just popped up into his mind.

He grabbed the bottle then brought it to his lips and chugged it down.

Now instead of a puppy, an image of an injured small ill boy limping away from a burning hospital to the roadside appeared in his mind. His pristine white clothes and a fluffy spotted hat covered in soot, scorch marks, and fresh blood.

The empty glass bottle shattered as it collided into the wall opposite to the surgeon. Barely missing a painting hanging on the wall. Shards of glass scattered on the floor.

Fuck

This whole day of bullshit is just reminding him of a more unpleasant memory

He stood up, retiring to his bed for the night. He can clean that up tomorrow. He needed to wake up early to have a head start on looking for his dog. He’ll get drunk once he makes sure that Bepo’s alive and well.

-=-=-=-=-=-

It’s been TWO days. TWO STRAIGHT FUCKIN DAYS AND STILL NO SIGN OF BEPO.

It’s not the longest they’d been apart but it’s the first time that he didn’t know where the fuck his dog is since he took home the pup with him.

He practically called everyone on his contacts which consists of almost half of the hospital staff, and with both Shachi and Penguin there, the whole place probably knows what’s happening with his leave right now.

It’s 9:30 in the morning and he’s about to finish his 3rd cup of coffee when he saw a white pup being carried that’s staring right at him across from the café he’s at right now. The dog barked but the woman carrying him started petting his head and he stopped. He snapped out of his musing when the woman went inside the building across. He quickly downed his drink and abruptly stood up and ran out hastily across the street. He stopped at the door the woman entered and composed himself first before going in.

He was welcomed by the sight of the woman talking to a man who looked like in his mid-50s, in her arms the pup yipping at the sight of his owner. The pup started wiggling from the woman’s grasp but held him tight still.

“Um, hello sir, how may I help you?” The man asked.

“Oh um..” The only thing that came out of his mouth.

The pup who’s insisting to get out of the woman’s arms almost fell but she was able to catch him before he does. “Come on doggy, stop that. You’ll get a booboo again if you fall.” The woman said in a hushed way as if telling a kid to behave.

“Again mister, how may I help you?” The man repeated, worry hinted in his voice.

“I’m sorry for disturbing you, I’m Law, that’s my dog Bepo, and if you kindly excuse me, I want my dog back.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

It was around 9 in the morning that Luffy came by a white little pup getting growled by a stray dog. She walked up to them and glared at the snarling dog. The dog barked at her a couple of times before huffing and walking away. She crouched down and picked up the pup, petting it to calm it down. The pup looked too clean to be a stray but there’s no collar. She frowned at the thought of its owner throwing the whimpering pup away. The pup was abandoned probably a few hours earlier. She then raised the pup up and paled as she saw the bleeding paw.

“I gotta take you to old man Hiriluk. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you! Your owner is an asshole.” She said before taking the bleeding pup to her arms once again who in turn curled up on her chest.

She then took it to her friend’s grandpa.

Dr. Hiriluk is a veterinarian and the adoptive grandfather of her friend Chopper.

“Well, aside from the cut on his paw, he’s completely fine. He’s a healthy 2 months old male Samoyed pup. Just don’t let him walk for a while. Come back on Sunday around the same time so I can check on the wound again. Where did you find him again?” The man asked.

“At an alleyway. Someone just let this adorable pup by himself out there! Unbelievable!” She exclaimed, gesturing at the sleeping pup on her lap.

“It doesn’t look like he was thrown out. He might’ve been lost for all we know. Make sure to follow my instructions Luffy.” He said before handing her a piece of paper with her to-do list written on it. She took it gratefully and bid her farewell soon.

The next time she went to Dr. Hiriluk’s clinic, she didn’t expect someone arriving and announcing his ownership of the pup. Well, that explains why the dog, Bepo as per what the guy called the pup, is wiggling his way out of her arms.

“How about we go to my office and not block the entryway?”

Luffy stared at the guy before following Dr. Hiriluk.

Once they were seated across the old man, the man turned to her and told her to give Bepo to him. She looked between the pup and the man before handing Bepo to the other. To her surprise, the serious-looking guy started cooing at Bepo and nuzzling it. She giggled at the sight. It’s just too cute.

He then started to explain how Bepo ended up here in the vet.

-=-=-=-=-=-

With Bepo on Law’s arms, he finally felt all his stress fading away. They were finally out of the clinic along with the woman. He can’t help but look at her. He’s grateful for her for taking care of Bepo, but aside from that, now that his mind is finally functioning properly and just now finally taking in her appearance, he can’t help but stare at how adorable she is.

She’s currently pouting and mumbling words he barely hears. The only thing he understood is her complaining about losing Whitey, which he presumes is what she calls Bepo.

He cleared his throat, catching the girl’s attention. He held out his hand. “I’m Trafalgar D. Water Law, I’m sorry but what’s your name? I owe you for taking in Bepo for a while.”

The girl stared at first before giving him a toothy smile, clasped their hands together. “I’m Monkey D. Luffy! Nice to meet you!” She introduced, shaking their hand before letting go.

“Is there anything I can do to return the favor?”

“No! You don’t need to! I wanted to help Bepo so I helped him!” She retorted back.

Law chuckled. “Then how about I treat you to lunch? Let me do that much. You saved my dog after all.” And preferably spend some more time longer. The girl’s eyes sparkled at the prospect of free food.

“Really?!”

“Yeah really.”

“You’re really a good guy Tra- Torafol- Trag- Torao!!!” She threw her arms around him then let go abruptly and with a bright smile, she took Bepo from him and hugged the pup. “Where are we going then?!” She excitedly asks.

He’s slightly taken aback by the butchered version of his name but pushed it out of his thoughts and asked her if she wants anything. She shook her head no and said she’s fine with anything. With that in mind, they walked around, and he let Luffy pick where. While walking she continuously babbled stories about her friends and how they won’t treat her food because she eats a lot. He chuckles at some parts of her stories and that just egged her to tell him more. They talked about anything really. She reminds him of his father in the sense of their bright smiles and cheerfulness.

When they got to a restaurant, he just ordered the first thing that piqued his interest on the menu while Luffy ordered everything. Yes, EVERYTHING. Well, he did say order whatever she wanted and after hearing stories from the girl, he should’ve expected it. Thank god he brought his wallet.

Bepo napped on his lap while he constantly looked up from his meal and watch the girl inhale the food with a slight mix of fascination and disgust. He chuckled when she choked on her food so he went and handed her the glass of water. “Easy there Luffy-ya.” He said. The girl just giggled before going back to her food. Seriously, where does all those food goes?

“You’re really interesting Luffy-ya.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Before they parted ways, they exchanged phone numbers and in return, the girl told him that if possible she’d like to dog-sit Bepo if he needs someone to keep the pup company which he agreed since Bepo already liked her.

Law laid on his bed that night, Bepo sleeping on his chest, thinking about the raven head who has the brightest and infectious smile he’d ever seen directed at him.

He fell asleep at the thought of when he would see that woman again.

-=-=-=-=-=-

When Luffy got home, she’s practically glowing. Her sister Sab watched her hum and skip to the kitchen.

“Can you get me a drink Lu?” She called out.

“Okay!”

After a while, Luffy emerged from the kitchen, a glass of orange juice, and an opened bag of chips on each hand. She handed the juice to her sister which the blonde thanked for before turning back to her laptop. She downed half of it before putting it down on the table. She glanced at her sister who’s humming as she scrolled down her phone while munching on chips.

“Did something happen today? You look so happy, and where’s Whitey?” She asked, finally noticing the missing pup. “Is he on the vet? Is he sick or something?” Her voice filled with worry.

She was surprised when her sister brought home a white pup but it was a welcomed surprise. She got company there at the house when Luffy’s gone to her classes since Ann’s been away for a week because of a championship tournament.

“It’s alright! He’s with his owner now, oh, and Torao said his name is Bepo!”

“Torao?”

“Yeah!”

Sab paused before saving her draft and closing her laptop, putting it on the table before facing Luffy completely.

“Is he really the owner?” She asked.

“Yeah! Bepo’s really happy to see him.” The raven head then suddenly remembered something. “Oh! And he bought me lunch!” She added making the blonde snicker. Luffy cocked her head to the side as a silent question.

“Don’t mind me, I’m just sorry for him. His wallet to be specific. Who knows how much the bill cost.” Even Sab herself would never dare treat either Ann or Luffy to anything food-related. Buy them tickets to somewhere, sure. Buy them stuff, definitely. But she’ll never dare to treat them to any meal. She’d be broke in no time if that happens. The only exception is the food in the house since they share the expenses.

“But he told me to order anything I want so I ordered the whole menu.”

“Next time you see him, apologize.”

“It’s not like I didn’t tell him I eat a lot! And he said it was alright because I cared for Bepo.” She protested. The blonde just sighed at the raven head. She continued her work while Luffy just lounged for a bit and ate her chips.

Ann came back home a couple of hours later and looked completely exhausted and went straight up the stairs to her room and probably collapsed on her bed as soon as she reached the mattress. Not like it hasn’t happened before.

After their dinner that night, they all decided to have a movie night to celebrate Ann’s return and her team’s win. It was about 1 am when they decided it was bedtime and cleaned up the living room before retreating to their respective e rooms.

She was about to turn off the lights when her phone chimed. Knowing who it was because of the specific ringtone, she opened the message and read it, process each word, and nodded before turning it off.

Looks like she’ll be a bit busy for the next few days.


	6. Marco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ann - Judo Instructor 
> 
> Sab - Writer
> 
> Luffy - College Student

It’s 2 am and Ann just lied limp on top of her mattress, mulling over the things that happened earlier.

Her little sister had been gushing over this Torao dude with a fuzzy hat and cool tattoos and how he paid for her lunch. She was expecting Luffy to blabber about what happened to her during Ann’s week of absence from the house. She was expecting her to tell a long story of what craziness she’s been doing the past week. Anything concerning a fluffy puppy and a guy taking her sister out to eat is not on the list! And certainly not a guy who seems to find Luffy interesting! There’s no way in hell! No way in hell that she’d let someone taint Luffy’s innocence!! She’s too young to date!!

Dating huh, she thought.

It’s not like she never thought of dating before because she did and have been in relationships before. It’s not her fault that they all ended fast. She rarely likes anybody from the get-go who’re not relatives that she can count them with her fingers alone. She’s incredibly picky with partners that the last one she dated was way back in college. And that one became her best friend!

She sighed in exasperation. Why is she thinking about relationships in this ungodly hour? This is Luffy’s and that guy’s fault! No, she’s not talking about this Torao dude. She’s talking about this blonde she met last night.

-=-=-=-=-=-

It was the night of the awarding ceremony of the martial arts tournament. She was planning of just staying at the hotel and rest but Zoro, her sister’s best friend who’s a kendo instructor, dragged her to the bar to join the other instructors from theirs and other teams to celebrate aka get drunk. When they arrived, they greeted the others and introduced themselves.

Luckily she knew all of the others because their schools always meet during tournaments. To her surprise though, there’s some new people joining them for the night. Vista, a kendo instructor like Zoro, informed them that some of his siblings would come, two of them sometimes help with the guy’s students and another one who he just laughed at, not telling any more details.

The first one who came is a very pretty lady named Izo, Vista’s sister and soon to be sister in law? Ann really doesn’t get it but accepted it nonetheless. Ann have heard of Izo before, the latter is a fashion designer and she liked her after knowing she teaches kendo. And according to Vista, their youngest sister also does kendo but is more into fencing.

Ann’s thankful to have another female around their group to talk to because even if she got along with the guys, she still gets left out during conversations and Izo is really easy to talk with.

It was around 12:00 and Ann’s tipsy. Just a bit.

Zoro and the others are in a middle of a drinking competition when the other two arrived. A guy with a ridiculous pompadour and a blonde who looks like he wants to be anywhere but there. Vista introduced his brothers, the guy with the pompadour is Tatch while the blonde’s name is Marco. She didn’t really listen to the greeting that much and excused herself for the moment to go to the restroom.

After refreshing herself, she went and squeezed her way through the crowd to go back to their table. When she was close, she saw Izo clinging to Tatch and the Marco guy just sitting there beside the passed out Hachi. Seeing that her talking buddy is occupied, she let out a sigh and squeezed her way to the bar counter, opting to drink alone. She’s not bitter or anything, it’s just that her company after arriving here is busy drinking his ass off, and with Izo’s fiancé arriving, she found herself alone. Even if she stayed there, there’s no one she can talk to. She’ll drink a few more then go back to the hotel.

She was in the middle of her 6th shot of vodka when she saw a glimpse of purple appear beside her.

“Whatever she’s drinking yoi.” She heard the guy said. She turned her gaze away from her phone to the guy sitting next to her. It was Marco.

“What’re you doing here?” She asked.

He downed the shot of vodka then ordered more before replying. “I could ask you the same.”

“Touché.”

“Seriously though, why are you here?” She asked once more.

“I saw you earlier walk away. I have half a mind to follow you but I just got here and Tatch won’t let me go home yoi. Since he’s……distracted, I slipped away.” He explained, resuming to drink.

Ann strained her neck to look at their previous table and there he saw that half the guys passed out with the others still drinking while Izo who’s practically straddling Tatch’s lap is making out with the latter. Ann whistled before turning to the blonde who’s grumbling under his breath. He let out an exasperated sigh before turning to her. “You, why are you here?”

“Just felt like it.” She simply said.

“By the way, congratulations on the tournament. Vista said you won.” The blonde said, giving her a smile. She smiled back and took a sip on her drink. “Nah, it’s my students who won. I’m just there to support them.” She stated proudly.

  
The blonde hummed. “But the teacher’s the one who taught them what they can do. Don’t be humble.” He said. She felt her face heat up at the compliment directed at her. She downed the remains of her drink and ordered another. “Well… since you know I’m an instructor, how about you? What do you do?” She asked, changing the subject.

“I’m a doctor at Grandline Hospital.” He said. 

“Aren’t those who works on hospitals always busy? And it’s a weekday, aren’t you supposed to be working?”

The guys sighed. “I…its…. someone forced me on a day off today and I can only go to work tomorrow after lunch. I was doing my paper works at home when Tatch pestered me to go out and have some ‘fun’ yoi. Dragged Izo with him then snitched me on Pops. All my sibling know that I can’t for my life disobey Pops. Vista called about, well, going here yoi. Since Pops said to spend the day with Tatch, who am I to refuse? And here am I.” He stated, completely looked done with his brother’s bullshit.

Ann chuckled before turning to a full-blown laughter.

-=-=-=-=-=-

He turned to the raven head beside him who’s laughing at his situation. A smile tugged on his lips as he watched. Well, at least he got company.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Ann’s positive she’s drunk right now. Because one moment their talking and drinking, having a good time and sharing stories about their families then the next thing she knows, they’re being pushed and squeezed by the crowd on the dance floor. Her hands crept up to Marco’s nape. She smirked when she felt the guy flinch in surprise. She laced her hands together and pulled herself closer and pressed her body against the blonde earning her stunned look from the latter.

Yeah, she’s pretty drunk.

His expression didn’t stay that way for long as his lips pulled into a grin. He proceeded to wrap his arms around her waist. “You’re drunk yoi.”

“No shit Sherlock.”

“Should we go back to the others now…”

Ann pouted at that. “We’re havin fun aren’t we?” She protested, tightening her hold to the man’s nape, pulling him closer. Marco’s lips pulled into a smirk. He proceeded to lean down his head and stopped until his lips touched her ear and then whispered. “…or I if you don’t mind, I’d like to walk you back to your hotel yoi.” His husky voice and warm breath brought a shiver down her spine.

“You’re flirting with me.” She stated more than asked.

“And you’re not?”

“Touché.” She said before cupping his face and smashed their lips together.

Yeah…. She’s a hundred percent drunk

-=-=-=-=-=-

She watched the blonde walk towards her with a bottle of water in hand. She just sat on her bed and thanked Marco when he handed her the bottle before chugged it down and throwing it somewhere when she emptied it.

So…

Marco did really mean it when he said walking her back…

Well they kissed a little here and there but that’s beside the point…

She really thought she’s getting laid tonight

huh

guess she was wrong

“I messaged Vista that I’m going home early and you’re back here.” The blonde said, getting back her attention. She just stared at him. Marco scratched the back of his head before speaking up again. “So, I should be going home now…”

She just continued staring at him then snorted when he’s completely unsettled under her gaze. The man sighed in defeat and took out his phone.

“Ann, if it’s alright can we-”

“Sure.” She said, beating him to it. She grabbed his phone and typed down her number then called her phone with it.

Ann stood up and put it back to the blonde’s hands before grabbing him by the collar and pulled him down for a kiss which the latter returned. He pulled back and kissed her forehead, giving her a soft smile, which made something inside her flutter. “Goodnight Ann, let’s meet again.” He said before giving her a peck on the lips and strolled down to the door.

“Marco!” She called, making the blonde pause at the doorway. She made her way to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before grinning.

“Goodnight.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Ann flushed at the memory and immediately buried her face to her pillow, her screams muffled by it. She can’t help but be embarrassed about her actions. Sab always reminds her to not get drunk cuz – “Drunk Ann is a flirty Ann.” – It’s not like she regrets it, no, she enjoyed it and Marco’s a good guy. She really enjoyed the guy’s company. His presence makes her warm inside. She knows she just met the guy, even if he’s Vista’s brother, she should still be wary but just the thought of that guy is making her a blushing mess!

Done with her fit, she lied down on her side and grabbed her phone at the nightstand. She scrolled through their conversation this morning. Not that she was expecting or anything but, she was incredibly happy that Marco messaged her earlier that morning and it really helped her ignore the splitting headache from the alcohol the past night.

Before she went home, she had to attend to a staff meeting and surprisingly, they included the instructors. That got a lot of protests (mostly because of a hangover) but got over it. After all the pleasantries are done that that they’ve only got the hell out of there and tended to their respective students.

She only got home mid-afternoon and just greeted her sisters before bolting to her room and falling asleep right after lying down. Not even changing from her clothes.

They had dinner and a movie night which is great since she missed her sisters but Luffy just had to ruin it by rambling about Torao. Who even names their child Torao? That’s such a stupid name, to be honest.

She just hopes that this guy is just another friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder for future chapters
> 
> Ann - Genderfluid 
> 
> Sab - Straight 
> 
> Luffy - Asexual


	7. Pinwheel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STRAWHATS:
> 
> Luffy – College Student ( 21 y/o )  
> Zoro – Kendo Instructor/Teacher ( 24 y/o )  
> Nami – College Student ( 22 y/o )  
> Usopp – College Student ( 21 y/o )  
> Kaya – College Student ( 20 y/o )  
> Sanji – Sous Chef ( 24 y/o )  
> Vivi – College Student ( 22 y/o )  
> Chopper – College Student ( 19 y/o )  
> Robin – Archeologist ( 30 y/o )  
> Franky – Mechanical Engineer ( 34 y/o )  
> Brook – Music Instructor/Teacher ( 38 y/o )  
> Jinbe – Karate Instructor/Teacher ( 40 y/o )

**CHAPTER 3**

Luffy glared at the clock, stupid hand won’t move! It’s her last class for the day and she’s itching to get the hell out of there. She looked down at her messy notes and continued on scribbling at the corners of the half-empty page.

She didn’t get enough sleep since she and her sisters stayed up late. And she also might have forgotten that all her classes the next day are scheduled for the morning so she only got to sleep for at least 5 hours before Sab woke her up. She was thankful that Sab drove her and Ann to their respected schools. Luffy has her own car (a gift from her father when she turned 20 and finally got her license) and very much capable of driving on her own but she’s not saying no to a free ride. Ann on the other hand also has her own but she’s diagnosed with narcolepsy. She was still allowed to drive except when sleep deprived which happens to be the case for all three of them last night. She’s on meds but its better safe than sorry. Sab was lucky that she can do her work practically anywhere! She just needs to go to the publishing company once in a while and do meetups with her editor.

Luffy sighed in boredom. She doesn’t like studying but she needs to if she wants to achieve her dream. At first, she thought it’d be easy to be a teacher but no, apparently, she needed to finish her degree and attend seminars and know about childcare and go to programs. She just wants to be a kindergarten teacher for gods’ sake! She once thought of changing course but just like her mother, she really likes children! She’s even the Go-to babysitter of the family.

She unknowingly giggled while deep in her thoughts, earning her a glare from the professor in front of the board. She just grinned at him and went back to doodling on her notebook, remembering the events of that day.

-=-=-=-=-=-

It started when she was 16 years old and with her uncle Roger’s friend Oden and Toki’s son, Momonosuke. It was uncle Oden and uncle Roger who’re supposed to watch the baby because auntie Rouge and auntie Toki are doing some shopping, but they ended up drinking instead. Luffy went to their house and expecting to play with Ann and Sab only to find them not there and two drunk men laughing their asses off and telling stories to each other in the middle of the morning. She was about to leave when she heard a faint cry, so she went upstairs and found an infant on the guestroom bawling his eyes out. She tended to the babe’s need and cradled it until he stopped crying. Since it’s a Saturday and nearing lunch, she got nothing better to do, Luffy went down with the baby on her arm and her other hand holding the baby bag she found near the bed. She called out to the two drunkards and told them she’s taking the baby to the park. The two just laughed and uncle Oden told her to take care of Momonosuke, which she presumes is the babe’s name. She put Momo on the stroller near the door and called her friends to meet up at Little Garden for an impromptu picnic which they all agreed on.

Her friends one by one arrived and wore different levels of shock and amusement after seeing her with a baby in hand. Her group of friends consists of Zoro, Nami, Vivi, Usopp, Kaya, Sanji, Chopper, and herself at that time. Zoro, Sanji, Vivi, and Nami already have their license by then so after their picnic lunch, they went to her house and spent the whole afternoon there. It was already dark when Nami drove her to the Gols to quickly drop off Momo so they can go stop by a convenience store to buy snacks before dinner for their impromptu sleepover.

What they didn’t expect as soon as they stepped into the living room is to see Roger prostrated onto the floor before his wife Rouge whose arms are crossed with a grim look on her face. Oden on the other hand is at sword point by his wife, a murderous look on her face.

Ann and Sab were just watching in the sideline, phones in hand which is definitely recording this. The tense silence was interrupted with Luffy asking if the sword was real in amazement. All heads snapped at her and to the baby sleeping on her arms. After seeing her baby safe, auntie Toki shoots a glare at her husband before sheathing her katana and in a second was in front of Luffy and asked why and where she took her baby. After her explanation, Toki hugged and thanked her before taking the sleeping babe. Nami put down the folded stroller and baby bag on the couch before they bid their farewell. Toki asked her if she’s available for babysitting occasionally before they got out.

Since then she was the official babysitter of Momonosuke then Hiyori when she was born 2 years after. Although to her dismay, they’ve stopped coming to her for babysitting. She missed buying onesies for Hiyori and Momo. Now she understands why her mom is adamant about dressing her up. On the brighter side, she got a new one to look after about 3 months ago which is Makino and Shanks’ baby boy named Taro! The babe was born last year but just now they let her. On that note, she must buy Taro a new toy for the next time they ask her to-

She’s snapped back to reality when the bell rang and in a blink of an eye, she was out of the door, not minding the shout from her prof. Seriously, what’s Buggy’s problem with her? That red-nosed prof really hates her guts for some reason! She still didn’t get why Buggy hates Shanks too! She had seen them together a couple of times and he always yells at Shanks.

She almost runs into some students making her way out of the building. Some of those are already used to seeing a girl barreling through the hallways so they move out of the way. She was hurrying to the mess hall to have lunch with some of the crew. She hasn’t seen most of them since everyone’s busy. Nami and Vivi are on their last year in Uni so they’re almost never free because of fulfilling requirements and whatever they’re doing. Usopp’s occupied with his projects and with those complicated blueprints of his. Chopper has researches and theses to do. Robin is currently in the middle of an expedition. Franky is working on something which he insists is a surprise. Brook is training his students for a competition. Sanji is working full time at the Baratie. Zoro and Jinbe are lucky they’re together since they work at the same academy but they’ve been away for the past week just like Ann. Luffy really missed those times when they can be all together.

Throwing the doors open, she made a beeline to their usual table and threw her arms around Vivi who was waving at her just a moment ago. There’re only six of them who’re still studying and after this school year, only four of them would be left. That idea really upsets her. They waited for a few minutes until the other three arrived. Nami sat at Vivi’s other side and greeted them before giving the bluenette a peck on the lips and settling down. Luffy smiled at the scene. The two have been dating since high school and still staying strong. She’s very happy for them, except when either one or both of them gets drunk and start making out. Usopp, Kaya, and Chopper arrived then with all their lunch which are prepared by Sanji.

Every Monday, when all their schedules allow them to have a lunch break at the same time, Sanji prepares lunch boxes for all of them and has them delivered by Usopp who’s the closest one to Baratie.

As soon as she opened her bento, she started to dig in. Sanji knows how much she eats so the blonde always gets out of his way to add meat into hers. That also applies to the others as the blonde always add extras of all of their favorites. The others started eating too and they all chatted with each other. She was busy with her food but she made sure to listen to every word they say and laugh or add something to the conversation. Nami’s complaining about a group project on one of her classes and how irritating her assigned group leader and how much she wants to strangle each and every one of her classmates while Vivi and Kaya comforted her.

It was about around the end of Nami’s rant when she felt her phone vibrate. She fished out her phone with one hand while her other is busy holding a chicken wing to her mouth. She answered it and put it to her ear.

“This is Monkey D. Luffy, who are you?” She said after gulping down. Makino taught her manners, thank you very much!

It was silent at the other end before she heard a sigh from the caller ** _. “……did you just answered a call without looking who called you Luffy-ya?”_** Asked by the guy.

Luffy beamed after hearing the familiar voice. “Oh! Torao! Hi!” She greeted. The guy chuckled.

**_“You know you can call me Law right?”_ **

“Nuh-uh. Your name’s too long! Torao’s better.”

**_“…..Law is shorter.”_ **

“Torao is better.”

**_“…..fine. By the way, do you have anything planned today?”_ **

“Hmmm…yeah! I have a job later. Why?”

 ** _“Oh. Nothing. I just thought of asking. Maybe to hang out since I have nothing to do till tomorrow. Fucking assholes, they could’ve just made me have a three-day leave. That would be much better. Who gives a surgeon that fuckin long of a break?”_** Luffy laughed as the surgeon grumbled the last parts. Then an idea popped up in her head.

“How about you stop by my workplace? Do you know Pinwheel? It’s a café and their coffee is good and the food! Also, you can bring Bepo if you want! It allows pets….” She turned quickly to Nami who’s watching her. “Right Nami?” The redhead just nodded at her. “Yeah, so that’s that! My shift starts at 1 and I’m still having lunch at Uni.”

**_“Alright. Then I’ll see you later Luffy-ya. And please slow down while eating, you’ll choke.”_ **

“Shishishi. See ya Torao!” She said before hanging up and putting it back to her shorts’ pocket, then continued eating as if nothing happened.

She turned to her friends after noticing that they’ve gone quiet and found them staring at her. Nami is raising an eyebrow at her, demanding an answer while the others just looked curious. “Hmm?” She hummed as she’s currently munching on a sandwich.

Nami let out a sigh and pointed at her pocket where her phone is. “That. Who was that?” She asked. Luffy held out a hand and gestured wait as she drank from her water bottle.

“You mean Torao?”

“……yeah…. Who’s that?”

“Torao is Torao.”

“Yeah, but who’s that?”

“I told you, Torao is Torao.”

Nami stared blankly at her before sighing. “Fine. Just be careful.”

“Don’t worry, he’s a good guy!” Luffy just shrugged them off and continued finishing her lunch.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Luffy arrived at the Pinwheel just in time. She forgot that she didn’t bring her car, so she had to hail a cab and not looking at the time didn’t really help.

Pinwheel is the name of the café Nami’s family owns. Luffy started working part-time there when she started college. To be honest, she didn’t need to work since she gets a pretty amount of allowance from her father ALONE. Yes, the money his father gives her is more than enough but Luffy is Luffy.

There are plenty of people who gives her money even without reason.

Her gramps spoils her since she was a toddler. Uncle Roger spoils the three of them and auntie Rouge also does but not too much. Uncle Oden and Auntie Toki pay her whenever she does babysit for them even if she didn’t ask. Shanks and Makino still treat her like a child till to this day and now that she babysits Taro, they somehow found more reason to give her gifts and treat her to meals and pay her. Uncle Rayleigh and auntie Shakky have really taken a liking to her and taught her different stuffs. Her father’s colleagues always have something in hand when they visit her when she was still living at her original house. Those are just some of them and not to mention her overprotective sisters who are babying her even more than Shanks does!

It’s not like she dislikes the attention they give her, in fact, she loves it, it’s just that she wants to earn money by her own means. The money she earns from her part-time job is for her personal needs which mostly consist of food and spoiling Momo, Hiyori, and Taro. Most of the money that was given to her goes into a bank account her father helped her make. She mostly uses some of it for her monetary contributions for the house she shares with her sisters, which include bills and their food budget, which to be honest is much more than their electrical bill.

She looked at the full-length mirror installed at the dressing room and tidied up her apron. She doesn’t really know if it’s necessary to wear maid uniforms but when the café’s still starting, it was Nami’s idea to have maid uniforms to attract more customers, which is a success. It’s an orange puffed sleeve dress with a white collar that ended on her mid-thigh under a white bib apron with ruffles at the hem and adorned with the café’s insignia at the bottom right corner. She wore a white thigh high socks and black flats to complete the outfit. Nami insisted on wearing heels but she stubbornly denied it.

She tied her hair up to a ponytail and when deemed herself presentable, she went out and closed the room. She made her way out of the staff room. The café is a two-story building. The first floor is like the usual cafes and the kitchen is also there. The second floor is for the employees. It’s where the staff room is located and the lounge area where they take breaks. It also has its own kitchen so they can make something if they get hungry.

She stopped at the counter where Nojiko, Nami’s older sister, and her boss, is currently stationed and greeted her before going to the table where Nojiko pointed at and took the customers’ order.

-=-=-=-=-=-

It was around 4 when her expected friend came. She just came back from the kitchen to bring the latest order so she’s currently at the counter when the chime rang indicating another customer. She turned to greet them, and her smile widens when she saw Torao walk in. She guided him to a table on the corner and took his order, telling him to wait for a few.

She practically skipped her way to the kitchen to add an order and take the previous one to the customer. Since they close at 5, there are only a few customers remaining and are either finishing up or ordering take-out. Or like with Torao’s case who just got there.

She went back to Torao’s table holding a tray with a cup of black coffee and a batch of cinnamon rolls. She placed his order on the table. She shot him a questioning look and gestured at the cinnamon rolls. “I thought you hate bread?” She asked, utterly confused since she has seen him look at the complimentary bread from the restaurant yesterday as if it ruined his life just by being at the table. The surgeon took a sip on his coffee and let out a satisfied hum before pushing the plate of cinnamon rolls to her direction. “I hope you’re hungry then.” He said, giving her a small smile.

“Really?!”

“I’m not eating that, it’ll be a waste if you won’t.”

“Thanks, Torao!”

She then sat opposite him and started chomping down the sweet treats.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Law watched the raven head eat with gusto. He can’t understand why but there’s something else about Luffy that makes him feel warm. He needs to know it… Maybe it was really the smile. Her bright wide smile. It reminds him of his father’s smile. His father’s smile that gave him hope when he was a child….

Well enough of that

He just watched as the raven head finished her rolls and licked her lips. “Where’s Bepo.” She asked. He told her that Bepo’s at home and sleeping when he left him in the bed. He asked her about her classes then she started whining about not having her friends around lately. How boring it was, and how one of her profs is hellbent on looking for a reason to fail her. The topic was changed yet again when she started telling him her dream to be a pirate when she was a kid. When he asked why, her only response was-

“What do you mean why? Pirates are so cool you know!”

-then she started to tell how she met and persuaded (pestered) each member of her crew to be her friends.

He didn’t know how long they’ve been talking but they were interrupted by a woman with light blue hair who faked a cough.

“Were closing Luffy.” She informed them before walking away.

Before Law could stop himself, he asked her if she have a ride home and was answered with a no and a pout. He offered to drop her off and she cheered and told him to wait for her in the parking.

He was leaning on his black grand tourer for about 10 minutes before the back door of the café was slammed open and closed in the same manner with the raven head skipping towards him.

“Come on!”

-=-=-=-=-=-

He was surprised to find out that Luffy also lives in Lodestar District. They bid their goodbyes before she hopped out of the car and waved at him even if she couldn’t see him through tinted windows. He waited until she closed the front door before driving away.

It was really fun spending time with Luffy. Lucky him they were friends.

He thinks

He hopes so…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a drawing of the uniform on Luffy but I don't know how to put it here T^T
> 
> gomen~!!


	8. Koala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not posting anything for two weeks. I wasn't really feeling well last last week and didn't get the chance to write anything.

**CHAPTER 4**

“Where are you going dressed up like that?” Ann asked her after sitting herself comfortably on the passenger’s seat.

Sab is dressed in a royal blue halter dress that stopped just above her knees and black heels with her hair tied in a messy bun.

“I’m going out tonight with Koala. Something about celebrating for a job.

“What about dinner?” Ann whined

“Delivery? You and Lu can handle that.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

After dropping off Ann to their house and listening to Lu whine about dinner, she got back on the road and pick up Koala from her house.

Koala is her best friend.

She stopped in front of an apartment complex where a woman with short orange hair wearing a pink sleeveless turtleneck crop top paired with a black high waisted mini skirt and a pair of brown high heel ankle boots. Koala made herself comfortable on the passenger’s seat before they hit the road again.

-=-=-=-=-=-

They arrived at a nightclub named Wild Cherry located at Jaya St.

Koala waited as her blonde friend made sure her car’s locked before they entered.

They made their way inside and straight to the bar counter

Once they got their drinks, a cosmopolitan for Sab and a margarita for Koala, Koala started to enthusiastically retell the story of how she got her intel about the new Chief Officer; Spandam that was appointed to Enies Lobby a couple of months ago. There has been a lot of controversy about him lately, so Koala went ahead of herself and tailed the guy himself.

“That guy has an elephant, of all animals, as a pet. A huge one!”

Sab just shrugged. “Big deal. Its legal, isn’t it?” She tipped her head back. Handing her glass to the bartender for another.

“Yeah, but why an elephant.”

“Gramps said his friend has a gorilla and a goat for a pet. My sister said her friend, Robin’s uncle owns a crocodile. You know Shirahoshi right?”

“Yeah. Another one of your sister’s friends. The youngest child and only daughter of Mayor Neptune of Eve District and his wife, founder of the Fish-Men Aquatic Animal Shelter, Otohime.’

“Believe it or not, she has a pet shark.” A smirk tugged on the blonde’s lips as she watched her friend’s mouth slack.

Koala shook the thought of the sweet girl beside a carnivore away and went back to her tale of infiltrating-

“You mean trespassing?”

“Oh shush, like you’ve never done it yourself.”

-the man’s estate and snooped around his office. She leaned closer to Sab when she’s telling her about the confidential government files, she found littered all around the guy’s mess of an office. “To be honest, it was easy going in there. The guy’s an idiot.”

What’s not easy is escaping when there are guards appearing out of nowhere and giving chase.

“I thought I was gonna die!”

“That’s what you get for being reckless.”

“I don’t wanna hear that coming from you out of all people miss ‘let’s punch the daylights outa this guy and leave him here for everyone to see’ when we were supposed to be hiding.”

“I had permission while this is just you, being a busybody. And that was one time only. One time.” Sab retorted, a pout on her face.

Koala was about to tease her when something caught her attention. Her eyes widened when she saw the person and quickly shot out of her seat.

“Where are you going?” Sab asked. Koala leaned to her and whispered.

“Burgess.”

The blonde’s expression hardened at the mention of the name. “Should I come with you?” She asked. Koala shook her head no and smiled at her.

“Nah, just stay there and drink, my treat.” She said before walking away.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Sab watched her friend walk away

She fished her phone out of her purse and went to her emails and opened the one she received before sleeping. The message is short and there’s a picture along with it.

**___ **

**_Jesus Burgess_ **

**_Do not engage_ **

**___ **

That’s the only thing written and a picture below

Meaning, Dragon doesn’t want her anywhere near the guy.

The blonde downed her second drink and gestured the bartender for another while she grumbled under her breath.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Monkey D. Dragon is one scary man. He’s a world-known sought out lawyer and he hasn’t lost a single case in his whole career. He has brought down numerous big names before and he’s not afraid of doing it again and again when he knows the truth. Many times that the other party tried bribing him but it only resulted in them facing more offenses.

He established his own law firm and employed only those he trusted. And Sab works as his assistant.

As far as her sisters and other people know, she’s a writer, and that’s true. She is. But when she was in college, she dual majored and after 4 years she got her bachelor’s degree in literature and her bachelor’s degree in law. Another 3 years in law school before she finally got her license.

Until now, she’s still wondering what kind of lie her parents fed Ann and Luffy for them to not question her three years of absence from the house. She has a feeling that they know but they just never asked why Sab hid it, and she’s grateful for that.

Straight out from law school, Dragon immediately took her and trained her to be his assistant.

Monkey D. Dragon is her hero, to be honest. She idolized the man. If it weren’t for him then who knows what would’ve happened to her. One time when she’s still in the hospital after ‘the incident’, he asked her if she wanted to sue her relatives. If she wanted revenge. She said no and he never brought it up again.

Ever since she was a child, even back to when she was an Outlook, she wanted to be a writer but when she was 10 and found out what’s Dragon’s job and what he does, she was conflicted. She confided with her parents and to Dragon himself on what to do and she followed the one same thing they all said.

“Just do what you want.”

So she did. She balanced her time with her majors without neglecting herself and her sisters. She finished college with flying colors. She had to move to a dorm when she was in law school and passed her bar exam in one shot.

And now it has been a year since she became Dragon’s assistant and a successful author on top of that.

Sab mostly works at home though. She only goes to the office when she’s called or when she’s delivering confidential files that Dragon wants her to check.

Dragon trusts her but when it comes to some information, she’s excluded from it. Mostly when it involves the police.

There are a couple of times where Dragon would be working with the police because they need his connection and skilled private investigators.

Koala is one of them

They actually met on her first time in the Revolutionary Law Firm and they hit it off in a couple of hours.

Sab once tried investigating with Koala and turns out she’s good at it. Dragon allows her to do it but since she doesn’t have a license for it, she can only do it if its just information gathering from files but never espionage.

“Roger would have my head if something happens to you.”

That’s her uncle’s reason. Sab sulked about that for a week until Dragon allowed it, but only when someone’s with her or Dragon himself is with her.

-=-=-=-=-=-

She just finished her 4th glass when her phone buzzed. She opened the mail and her eyes widened.

“Fuck!”

She whipped out a card from her purse and shoved it to the bartender’s face.

After paying for their drinks she bolted away from there and went straight for the door.

**___ **

**_Otw t prkingn im spotted_ **

**___ **

Is what her best friend messaged her. Koala owes her so much after this!!

She arrived at the parking and went straight to her car. She sighed in relief when Koala entered and sat next to her after a couple of minutes.

“You’re dead.”

The girl beside her buried her face to her hands. “I know.” She groaned out.

“Uncle’s gonna kill you.”

“Don’t remind me.”

They just stayed like that for a good minute before Sab slotted the key and turned on the engine.

“Wait!”

She turned to her friend. “What?”

“Have you seen my purse?”

“I thought it was with you.”

“No, I only brought my phone.”

Koala paled. “Fuck.”

Sab grabbed her friend back to the seat when she tried to get out. “Let go!”

“Are you stupid?! You’ll get caught again.”

Koala huffed “What do you suggest then?”

“I’ll go back inside and get it while you go home. I’ll just ride a cab. Just drive it back to my house tomorrow, you’re paying for my lunch.”

“Why don’t I just wait for you?”

“And risk my car to whoever might’ve seen you enter it? No thanks.”

Koala clutched her chest and whined out. “I’m worth less than your car?”

“Deal with it.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

She made sure that Koala’s out of sight before she went back inside and made her way back to the bar counter.

There was a guy where she sat earlier who’s holding up a red purse to his face and turning it around. Recognizing it as Koala’s, she approached the guy.

“Excuse me.” She called, the guy snapped his head to her and quirked up a brow questioningly.

“My friend forgot her purse, so can you please give that to me?” She asked politely.

Koala better have cash in that thing

The guy just stared at her before holding up the purse. She pulled at it but the guy just tightened his grip. After pulling at it for the third time with no avail, she stomped on the guy’s foot with her heels and he shrieked.

She proceeded to run when she heard the guy said to follow her.

She looked at the front door but a guy was talking to a nodding bouncer which looked like bad news for her.

She’s gonna strangle Koala when she gets the hell out of here!!!

-=-=-=-=-=-


	9. Kidd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was supposed to be posted yesterday but I was too tired yesterday that I forgot

**CHAPTER 5**

Good news, she finally got out of that hell hole

Bad news, she’s getting chased.

The backdoor of the club is a good idea since no one was there but the alleyway outside it is bad.

Outside the narrow path is the front of the parking lot. She ran straight across the road and to another alleyway with a group of men hot on her trail. She turned at every corner, trying to lose them. She sneaked a glance behind her and saw less of them a good distance from her.

She got out of the alley and make a turn when a light caught her vision and her heel caught a crack on the road. A sharp pain ran through her body before she fell down to the cold cement. She turned her head to the side only to be momentarily blinded by the same light that she noticed earlier that’s now in front of her.

She winced as she sat up. Her head turned to the alley she came out of only to go pale when she saw them nearing. Her eyes then caught 3 dots of light from a distance that is driving straight to them. She felt all her blood run out when she recognized them as those parked at Wild Cherry’s. She removed her heels and held them on one hand along with Koala’s purse. She bolted up and turned to the guy who’s watching him and ready to hop off his big bike.

Without saying anything she made her way to him and climbed the bike behind him. She didn’t register that the guy is asking her and even yelling at her.

She just gripped at the guy’s jacket and met his stare.

“Please just go and drive!!!”

She repeated ‘go’ again and again and he just drove off when the sound of cursing and yelling reached their ears.

Sab just sat there quietly and grip tightening at the guy’s back, holding for dear life

-=-=-=-=-=-

Kid gritted his teeth as he glanced down to his side mirror and still see 3 motorcycles following them. He looked down for a second to the woman’s arms that somehow found their way to his waist. Her knuckles turning white as she tightly clenched it around a pair of heels and a red purse.

Sure it was an uneventful day at the shop. Yes it was fucking boring. Sure he wished for something to happen. But having a cat and mouse chase around the city beyond the speed limit with three people hot on his trail is completely unexpected!!

It took about half an hour before he lost them.

He might not admit it but it was fun until it lasted.

He continued driving for a couple of minutes before he stopped in front of a park.

The arms around his waist loosen until it fell to the side and the woman slumped forward and lean her head on his back.

The only thing that can be heard from the park’s silence is the heavy breathing from the two of them. Stabilizing their breath after the adrenaline rush.

“What the fuck was that?” Kidd blurted out as soon as he composed himself.

He listened as the woman behind him let out a huge sigh. “I- I’m so sorry about that.”

The blonde’s head moved away from his back and he heard her grumbling. “Umm… I should probably go now. Thank you very much for your help mister.” She stated in a quiet voice.

She moved herself to one side and hopped off the big bike only to yelp and fell to her side. Cursing up a storm. Kidd left his bike and went closer to the blonde

Sprawled down to the pavement. Her hair is a mess. Some dirt on her face, probably from falling. Barefoot and he can see a swell forming at the left ankle. Her dress hiking up her thigh, so Kidd took off his jacket and threw it at the blonde’s lap when she rolled to her back. He’s an asshole but he’s not a scumbag.

“You look like crap.” He said. Earning him a groan from the woman.

“Thanks for the reminder Captain Obvious.”

He watched her try sitting up and wince at every move. Kidd sighed before helping her up which the woman thanked for.

Kidd crouched down while the blonde sat. They stayed like that, not knowing what to say to the other.

“I’m Sab.”

“Kidd.”

They stayed silent again after that.

The blonde – Sab – reached for the red purse and rummaged in it a little before pulling out a pen and a small notepad and wrote down something before ripping it out and handing it to him with a tint of pink showing on her cheeks.

He took it and stared at the numbers scribbled down the paper.

“I… I know this is incredibly awkward a- and I’ve burden you so much, God knows where you’re going and… and I-… I probably made you late! I- I’m incredibly grateful for your help! You can now leave me here! I don’t want to trouble you a-anymore than I already have. Just call me if you need anything! I swear I’ll pay you back for this!!” She sputtered out with her face completely flushed red (in embarrassment if he had to guess) while staring straight at his eyes.

Kidd stared at the blonde snorted before a full-blown laugh erupted from him. Sab stared at him confused before her expression turned to an annoyed one.

“What’s so funny?! Goddammit I’m apologizing here!!”

Kidd calmed himself before giving all his attention to her again. “Sorry bout that. Just that you look like you’re about to explode.” He snickered.

“Asshole.”

“I’ve heard worse.”

Kidd stood up and pocketed the paper before holding out his hand for her which she just stared at. “What?”

The blonde looked at him bewildered. “I said you can leave. I’m taking a cab from here.” She muttered out.

“Who said I’m taking no as an answer? Are you gonna come with me peacefully or should I just haul your ass to my bike?” He smirked.

The blonde chuckled before taking his hand. “Fine.”

He pulled her up and helped her steady herself. He walked her to the bike and helped her sit up, his jacket now tied to the blonde’s waist. He took the heels on the ground and handed it to her before getting on the bike.

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Where are we going?” She asked.

Sab looked at the surroundings as they passed by. Not the way to her house, considering that she just told the guy her address.

“You aren’t gonna hold me hostage, are you?”

The guy scoffed. “You? A hostage? I’d just hand you to the police if anything, considering that you’re being chased earlier. Who knows if you’re a criminal or some shit.”

She pouted. “Can’t I just be a normal productive citizen who just got chased out of sheer misunderstanding?” The guy just laughed at her.

“But seriously. Where are we going?”

“To the hospital you idiot. Your ankle’s busted.” He firmly stated surprising the blonde.

“Oh… um… thank you.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Sab sat alone at the edge of a hospital bed with her legs dangling to the side waiting for the doctor who’s supposed to come in at any moment right now. Kidd left for a moment to make a call. She asked him if he can call her sister which he thankfully agreed on.

They arrived at the hospital about 20 minutes ago and after a lot of protest from her part, Kidd (as embarrassing as it is) carried her on his back to the emergency ward to not further worsen her sprain. Which to be honest isn’t that bad compared to the broken bones she and her sisters received from one Monkey D. Garp during hell training or what he calls ‘Family Bonding Time’ in the mountains.

Fuck

She really owes Kidd bigtime!

A hand poking from the curtains separating her from the rest of the room snapped her out of her musing. The hand moved the curtains aside and a blonde guy wearing glasses and a white coat stepped forward with a clipboard in his hand.

“Good Evening ms. Gol. Sorry for the delay. I’m Dr. Newgate and I will be your doctor -yoi.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Kidd went out of the building and dialed the number Sab gave him.

…

…

…

Nobody’s picking up. Kidd groaned in frustration while he called the number again.

Why is he helping this stranger again?

He doesn’t know

The call was answered after the third call.

**_“Who’s this?”_ **

He went straight to the point “Your sister’s in the hospital.”

There was a pause on the other line before the woman spoke again. ** _“Excuse me, what?!”_** She spat.

“Your sister, Sab, is in the hospital.” He repeated.

**_“Why and who the fuck are you?! What did you do to my sister?!”_** She growled out.

Kidd sighed. “Just go to the Grandline Hospital. Emergency department. I’ll be waiting at the entrance.” He said before hanging up.

He went back inside and pressed his back against the wall near the glass doors

It was about 5 minutes after that when the doors were thrown open and a dark-haired woman clad in grey baggy sweats and a bright orange hoodie came inside. A worried look plastered on her face while looking around. Kidd walked towards her and the woman’s expression changed into a furious one.

“You… what the fuck happened to my sister!” She spat with so much venom.

“Calm your tits. I didn’t do shit to your sister.” He grumbled before turning away from her and walking further into the emergency ward. The woman undoubtedly following him.

They stopped in front of a bed blocked by a baby blue curtain. The raven head behind him pushed pass him and threw the curtains open. Kidd just sighed and entered as well and closing the curtain again.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Ann threw the curtain open and her eyes locked onto the blonde sitting on the bed and avoiding her eyes with a sheepish look on her face.

“Sab! What the actual fuck?! Aren’t you drinking… with… Koala..” She trailed off after locking eyes with the other person in the room.

The guy looked also shocked by her appearance.

Marco 

Marco’s here.

She mentally slapped herself. Of course he’s here! He said so himself. He works here!

Ann’s eyes trailed to those cerulean blue eyes down to the slight stubble on his chin. Her eyes traveled to the purple button-up shirt and down to the black slacks. On top of it all is the white doctor’s coat that for some reason makes him so sexy in Ann’s eyes. And those-

“Damn, those glasses look so good on you.” She blurted out which is followed by silence.

She felt warmth crept up to her cheeks after realizing what she said.

“I- um -uh- I’m- Nevermind! Forget I said that!” She sputtered out and pushed passed the redheaded guy and out of there.

She registered Marco’s voice yelling something but didn’t understand what. She just ran straight out of the building and slumped down on the wall near the entrance.

She buried her face on her hands and mentally smacked herself upside the head.

FUCK!!

WHAT’S WRONG WITH HER?!!

-=-=-=-=-=-


	10. Sorry not a Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm incredibly sorry

So, because of some stuff, I officially have no goddamn free time until probably Oct 1 or 2 if it gets extended. 

And I mean literally have no time to even write

I'm saying it now so You guys wont be wasting your time waiting for an update.

Don't worry, I promise I'll make it up to you guys! 

See yah!


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 6**

Marco looked at the paper on his clipboard. A filled-up paper about the new patient that just came in.

Gol D. Sabrina. Huh.

He knows Roger and he knows he has daughters. He means, who doesn’t? The guy gushes about his ‘precious darling daughters’ whenever he got a chance when he and his Pops have their drinking sessions. He just never met them before.

As far as he knows Roger has two daughters. He wonders if this one somehow has Roger’s craziness. Cuz what are they doing to get their ankle twisted in the middle of the night?

He moved the curtain aside and entered. He stared back at the blonde woman on the hospital bed.

“Good Evening ms. Gol. Sorry for the delay. I’m Dr. Newgate and I will be your doctor -yoi.” He greeted. The woman nodded at him in return.

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Have you pressed ice on it?” He asked as he walked closer to her.

Sab nodded. “A nurse gave me an ice pack earlier. Said to use it for about 15-20 minutes.”

“Let’s adjust your position first.”

Dr. Newgate helped her to move to the middle of the bed to rest her legs straight until half of her calf is out of the mattress. That way he can examine the foot better.

The doctor hummed and sat on the stool near the bed before he started gently pressed around the ankle and move it around. The doctor glancing up at her every now and then. Probably to see her reaction.

To be honest, it hurts but her pain tolerance must be higher than she thought.

She just hopes Ann won’t be angry at her.

-=-=-=-=-=-

It was silent as Marco taped her sprain. Which is a surprise from his part. He expected someone full of energy like Roger.

He cleared his throat, getting the other blonde’s attention. “Can I ask you something?” He started.

“Sure.”

“Are you Gol D. Roger’s daughter?” He asked, looking up for a second to see the woman’s expression turned to a shocked one.

“You know my Dad?”

Before he can answer, the curtain was thrown open and he snapped his head to the person to scold them for coming in unannounced. His words got caught in his throat after seeing just who the person is.

It’s Ann

“Sab! What the actual fuck?! Aren’t you drinking… with… Koala..” Ann trailed off as they locked eyes.

He can see her eyes look him up and down. He won’t complain, he’s doing the same.

His eyes are immediately on the freckles (that he might or might not have kissed a few times) and down to the orange hoodie that looks big on her, slightly showing a clavicle (fuck! Isn’t she wearing a shirt underneath??) then to the baggy sweats. Her hair is a mess and looked like tied up in a ponytail in a hurry. She looked like she just came out of bed and fuck if it isn’t doing anything to him! She looks so adorable. What would she look like with one of his shir-

“Damn, those glasses look so good on you.”

He watched as her face turned a dark shade of red and stutter. “I- um -uh- I’m- Nevermind! Forget I said that!”

Ann backed away and ran out of the room.

“Wai- ANN!!” He was about to stand up when he remembered that he’s treating a patient.

“Fuck.” He muttered before going back to finish wrapping the woman’s foot.

“Hmmm, you also know my sister. How’d you know them, Dr. Newgate?”

He stayed silent as he recalls Ann’s stories about her family the other day while she’s tipsy in his head. Matching the description of her father and Roger. He then did the same to this one, who in his head was supposed to be the responsible one according to Ann.

He stood up after he was done. “You should lay down for now.” He said. He helped her lay down and put the pillow under her ankle for elevation. He heard the curtain move behind him and a set of footsteps come in.

He turned around to see Ann now standing there, looking anywhere but him.

“Since this is a mild sprain, I recommend a home treatment.” He started, getting Ann’s attention.

The raven head walked to the other side of the bed and gave the blonde a worried look before giving Marco her attention.

He started explaining the treatment, reminders, when to replace the wrap and how to take a bath with it while writing down on his clipboard.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Ann is not listening to anything Marco has been saying since she already knows what to do with things like this. Heck, she’s been in the same situation when she was in 8th Grade. And she lives with Luffy. God knows how much that sister of hers got in the oddest and most dangerous situation by mere accident!

She’d rather stare at this doctor that her brain decided to be stupidly hot.

Like damn.

She wants to kiss those lips again. Feel those muscles his hiding under that sexy doctor’s coat again. Run her hand through that surprisingly soft hair again. Feel those firm hands on her waist again.

She and Marco agreed on meeting again during one of their conversations.

But not like this.

Not that she’s complaining. Marco looks hot in glasses.

She was snapped out from her musing by a harsh tug on her sleeve. Her blonde sister giving her that look she uses when she wants answers. And base on experience, it's better to tell her soon.

“Later.” She muttered before turning back to Marco. “Can we go home now?”

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Well, that was something,” Sab said as soon as Ann and Marco with the excuse of getting her painkillers and the latter showing her where.

She turned to the only person left in the room with her. “So…” Her voice filling the awkward silence.

“Look I’m so-”

“If you say ‘sorry’ again, I’m gonna strangle you.” Irritation can be heard in his words.

Sab frowned. “Can’t even take a simple apology.”

“Just stop apologizing! You’re just making yourself look more and more pathetic.” The redhead growled out. “This is seriously too fuckin weird even for me. Apologizing won’t do shit.” Sab winced at that.

Yeah… she just ruined someone’s night…

“Then how can I repay you? I can at least do that, right?”

“I honestly don’t give a shit at this point. Just be careful from now. Not every day some stranger would save your ass.” He said before turning his back on her. She could only watch as he pushed through the curtain and walk away for good.

She just lied there in silence

A small twinge left in her chest she can only dub as guilt

-=-=-=-=-=-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I'm sorry if for this being so late
> 
> Second, I don't know shit about checkups or anything regarding medical jargon since I've never been admitted to hospitals before. I've been admitted to one when my sisters and I got TB but I don't remember that happening since I was pretty young when it happened. And when I don't feel well, it's not drastic to the point that I need to go to a clinic. I only go to a hospital now when accompanying someone or visiting and even then I don't really pay attention to the doctors


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 7**

Ann and Sab got home to Luffy close in tears waiting for them at the foyer, curled up to herself at the door. Ann cursed herself in her head. She forgot to tell Luffy that she’s going out. And seeing Sab in a crutch made it worse. She was bawling her eyes out and won’t let go of the blonde. The result is Luffy sleeping at Sab’s bedroom.

Ann went to her room and threw herself on top of the mattress. Her fingers touching her lips where Marco kissed her at the parking lot before sending them off and Sab calling them gross.

He tastes like cinnamon

-=-=-=-=-=-

Luffy yawned as she leaned on the wall, waiting for the customer’s order to be finished. It’s been a few days since Ann and Sab went home by midnight with the blonde on crutches. Luffy’s been having problems sleeping since that. She’s been having nightmares about her mom and now instead of her mom, she keeps seeing her sisters instead.

She shook the thoughts away and took the food placed in front of her and served it to the customer.

Its Friday so her shift would only be until 11. It’s still 8 in the morning and she’s already tired. She had a nightmare and woke up at 2 in the morning and decided that she’s had enough of that for the day and refused to go back to sleep.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and saw Conis looking at her with worry. “Are you alright?” She asked as she pulled Luffy to the backroom. Raki nodded at them from the counter before they closed the door. Conis pulled a stool and sat the raven head there. “Hey, Are you alright Luffy?” She asked again.

Luffy felt punching herself for worrying her friend. She looked up to the blonde and gave her a toothy smile. “Don’t worry! Just a lil sleepy!” She answered.

Conis gave her a look that says she doesn’t believe that one bit but sighed and pinched her cheeks instead. “If you’re not feeling well, you know Nojiko-san would understand.” She muttered before pulling her hand away.

“I’m fine!” She insisted.

Conis just gave her a small smile before pulling her up and dragging her out of the room. “Just tell someone if you’re not well. We’ll understand.” She said before letting go of her hand.

“And I told you I am fine!” She pouted.

“Yeah yeah, don’t space out.”

The glass door opened, catching both their attention. Three people came in. A redhead wearing a pink and green hat, a guy wearing a hat with PENGUIN spelled on it, and a tall raven head walking behind the-

“Torao!” She called. Waving enthusiastically at the guy wearing his fluffy spotted hat. The guy gave her a small wave in return.

She passed Conis and skipped her way towards the guy and his two companions. “Whatcha doin here?” She beamed. She hasn’t seen Torao since Monday!

“Getting coffee. Just got off.” He said. Luffy nodded before guiding them to the same table Torao sat last time.

She pulled out a small notepad and a pen from her apron and turned to Torao first then paused before asking. “Oh, sorry I forgot.” She said before giving them a big smile. “Welcome to Pinwheel’s! I’m Luffy! What would be your order for today?”

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Where are we going?”

“Yeah. This isn’t the way to Rosi-san.”

“Shut up both of you. I’m getting my coffee first.”

Law turned his eyes on the road and turned a right. The Pinwheel’s in perfect view from there. He found out the other day that the café is just a couple blocks away from the hospital and he liked their coffee so he’s been coming there for the past days. Although he’s wondering if Luffy only works there on Mondays. Not that he’s coming there to see her. Nope. But it wouldn’t hurt if he can meet the raven head there again. She’s a good company.

They arrived at Pinwheel’s. Shachi and Penguin went ahead of him, babbling about the pretty blonde they saw through the glass windows. He followed suit after locking his car and caught up to them as they opened the door.

As soon as the door closed behind him, his head snapped to the overly enthusiastic voice calling him by the butchered version of his name. “Torao!” He gave her a small wave. A small smile tugged on his lips as he watched the bouncing ball of energy skipped her way to their little group. He stepped forward so the raven head stopped in front of him. “Watcha doin here?”

God… is it just his imagination or she’s brighter than last time.

“Getting coffee. Just got off.” He said instead. The girl nodded and they followed her to a table. The table he occupied last time.

Shachi and Penguin were awfully quiet for some reason while they sat next to each other across him.

He looked back to Luffy who’s now holding a notepad and a pen. She looked at him and opened her mouth to say something but paused and smiled sheepishly.

“Oh, sorry I forgot.” Forgot what?

He then felt warmth crept up his face when Luffy gave them the most blinding smile he’s ever seen. “Welcome to Pinwheel’s! I’m Luffy! What would be your order for today?”

Law just stared for a moment before clearing his throat. “Large black coffee.” He said.

“Just coffee? Aren’t you hungry?”

He shook his head no and turned to Shachi and Penguin and raised an eyebrow. Both understanding the unsaid question turned to the still grinning waitress and told their orders. Waffles for Shachi, Pancakes for Penguin, and both having lattes respectively.

Luffy told them to wait for a few minutes until their orders arrive before walking away.

Law suddenly got yanked by his arm closer to his two friends. “What the hell?!” He snapped.

“That’s our line you selfish prick!”

“How could you Law? I thought we were friends!”

Law shook off their hands and scowled at them. “What are you talking about?!”

Shachi sighed dramatically and cocked his head to the side, gesturing to Luffy at the counter who waved at them. He gave him a pointed look. “You could’ve told us you have a girlfriend. Your girlfriend works at a maid café. Surely she’s friends with the rest of the waitress. You could tell her to introduce us to the others man! We could’ve had a triple- OW! What was that for?!” He whined out, caressing his shoulder where Law smacked him.

Law huffed. “Stop being a pervert.” He sneaked a glance at Luffy who’s talking to another raven head before glaring at the two guys in front of him. “Luffy-ya’s not my girlfriend. And I told you about her.”

“When?!”

“She’s Bepo’s savior.” He stated.

“You never told us a name!” Penguin exclaimed.

Law just shrugged and blocked out the two’s complaints.

After about 10 minutes, Luffy trotted to their table with their orders on a tray.

“Sorry for the wait!”

Luffy placed their orders respectively before giving them a grin. “Enjoy!” She cheered before walking away.

Law brought the cup to his lips and took a sip, humming in appreciation. He turned his attention to his companions, feeling their gaze on him. “What?”

They both shook their heads and instead started to eat their food.

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Luffy’s really cute, don’t you think so Law?”

Law snapped his head to the two guys on the backseat but then remembered that he’s driving and so turned back to the road.

He heard a snicker behind him. He gave them a glare through the rearview mirror.

“Don’t you think Law?” Penguin repeated.

He just sighed and put his entire focus on the road. “Yeah yeah she’s cute. What about it?”

“What about it?! Go ask her out!”

“Why would I do that?”

“Like you said! She’s cute! Clearly your type!” Shachi exclaimed.

Law think back to the raven head and her blinding smile directed at them when they bid their goodbyes with the promise of having coffee there again

“I’ll pretend you never said that.” He said. The redhead opened his mouth to say something but got cut off. “And you know I have no time for that.” He sighed.

“You’re always on call! I bet old man Crocus would let you take a break any-!”

“I’m not talking about that Peng.” Law stopped at a red light and leaned to the backrest. Law looked at them through the rearview mirror.

Penguin and Shachi just nodded. “Right.”

Law sighed for the umpteenth time. Pushing the image of a brunette out of his head only to get replaced by a raven head with a bright smile.

No. Not like he has any feelings for Luffy but she’ll be a waste with him.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Sab groaned for the second time.

“I told you Dad, I’m alright!”

**_“Then why am I only hearing this now?!”_ **

She huffed. “Well, you never asked! And you just called now.”

She heard her father sputter at the other line. There’s a bit of shuffling on their side before she heard her mother’s voice. **_“Hello sweetie.”_**

“Hey Mom.”

**_“Now sweetie. Why didn’t you inform us about this?”_ **

Sab bit her bottom lip, glancing down at her healing sprain. “…Sorry?” She offered.

**_“Gol D. Sabrina…”_** She winced at the mention of her full name in a soft voice hinted with worry. She leaned back on the coach’s backrest, pouting. “…Sorry…I kinda forgot to tell you.”

**_“And why is that?”_ **

A flash of red popped in her mind, bringing a frown on her lips. “It was late. We got home already past midnight. Slipped out my mind to tell you the morning after.” She said instead.

Rouge hummed on the other line. **_“We’ll talk about this later during dinner. And no, you have no say in that.”_** Sab shut her mouth close and pursed her lips. **_“We’ll be there by 6. We’ll bring dinner so just rest.”_**

“Uhn. See ya Mom, Dad. Love you.”

**_“Love you too baby.”_ **

She was about to end the call when her mother spoke again.

**_“OH. Before I forgot. Dragon will be joining us this time. That’s all. Take care hun.”_** Rouge said before the call ended.

She stared at her phone for a good minute before dropping it to the coffee table.

“FUCK!”

She cursed

She hasn’t contacted Dragon at all this week.

She turned to her only companion sitting across her. “Did you tell anything to Dragon-san?”

Koala brought down the folder she’s holding to her lap. “I only told him that you’re injured. No more no less.” She said.

Sab sighed for the umpteenth time and turned to her laptop where she stopped in the middle of editing some file.

Their silence lasted for about 5 minutes before Koala’s phone rung, indicating a call. She watched her friend’s face light up before giddily dropped everything in favor of skipping to the bathroom and answer whoever the caller was. After about half an hour before she came back. “Who was that?” She asked, curious.

“Hmm? Oh! Silly me. I forgot to tell you.” She giggled. Koala fiddled with her phone before handing it to the blonde. Sab took it and looked at the screen showing Koala with a guy with long wild blonde hair.

“Wait- you-!”

The short-haired woman just snickered before snatching her phone back. “That’s Killer.”

“Killer?” She raised a brow

“A nickname.”

Sab nodded. “Well, how did you meet this ‘Killer’ guy?” Throwing a questioning glance at her best friend.

“We met last month. My car broke down on the road. He helped me get it to his friend’s repair shop. We talked and spent some time together and we just clicked. Got a couple of drinks from the café nearby. We exchanged numbers. Went to some lunch then to dinners. Last week we went to the beach and-”

“Okay stop. That’s enough” Pointing at her. “I don’t wanna hear you moon over someone while I’m suffering here with paperwork.” She sneered, gesturing to the stacked folders on the table.

“Boo stingy!”

Sab stuck her tongue out at her before turning her attention back to her laptop.

“When can I meet him?’

“What?”

Sab looked up from the screen and into her best friend’s face who’s sporting a grin. “I’m your best friend. It’s a given to introduce your boyfriend to me. Cuz there’s no way in hell I’ll give my blessing to some douchebag who’ll hurt you.”

Koala squealed and almost tackled her if not for the device on her lap. Instead, she hugged her sideways, rubbing their cheeks together. “Love you Sab!!”

The blonde chuckled and patted the top of her head. “Yeah yeah, love you too. I’ll meet him after this godforsaken sprain is gone.”

This Killer guy better be worth it for her friend’s feelings.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Law parked his car and made sure that it's locked before climbing down.

He’s back at the Pinwheel. It’s close to 11. He’s gonna visit his father’s house for lunch. It’s still an hour before 12 so he thought about getting a cup of coffee before.

He looked around when he stepped inside and saw no Luffy.

He got his coffee not long after and went out.

Law was about to hop in when the door connecting the parking to the building opened and there Luffy appeared looking disheveled and panicked.

He looked down on his watch. If he remembers correctly- because Luffy practically talked about her whole university life in one sitting- the raven head should be in Uni by now.

He looked up and yelled. “Luffy-ya!” Getting the woman’s attention. “Need a ride?” He asked, cocking his head to the side, gesturing to his car. He watched as her expression switched from close to having a migraine to that blinding smile that Law realized he liked so much.

“You’re a lifesaver!” She cheered.

Luffy ran to him and went around to the other side. As soon as They closed the doors, a ball of white fluff landed on Luffy’s lap.

“Bepo!” She cheered. Giggling as the pup started licking her hands.

“GLU right?” He inquired, earning a nod.

Law put his coffee to the cup holder before starting the engine.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Law stopped in front of the university gate. “Leave Bepo here.” He said before the other raven head could step out. A white pup tucked on the crook of her neck. She pouted before handing the pup to his arms. She leaned to kiss the pup’s nose and to his utter surprise, she hugged him.

She pulled back and stood by the door, grinning from ear to ear. “Thanks again Torao! See ya Torao! Bepo!” She gave them a bright smile before slamming the door close. He watched through tinted windows as she runs towards a small group that seemed to be waiting for her.

A frown tugged down at Law’s lip as Luffy launched herself at a guy with curly hair and long nose.

‘She looks so happy.’ He thought.

He put Bepo back to his bed in the middle of the backseat. What? He loves his dog. Sue him for spoiling his Bepo.

He started the engine and went back to driving.

He just hopes that his father hasn’t burned the kitchen yet.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Kaya, Chopper, and Usopp waited by the doors to their Uni. Luffy messaged them earlier that she might be running late.

About 5 minutes later and an unfamiliar car parked outside the gate. Considering that Luffy’s friend and she practically know everyone in this University, means that they’re most familiar with the people there, be it, professors and students.

And that one they haven’t seen in the parking lot even once.

“Might be someone new.” Chopper muttered. The other two nodding in agreement.

To their surprise, Luffy came out of the passenger’s seat.

“Why am I not surprised?” Usopp sighed out. Kaya chuckled beside him.

If there’s someone who meets a new student by accident, it’ll be Luffy.

They watched Luffy turn back to the car a second after she climbed down and lean her upper body inside making Usopp raise a brow. After a moment, she turned around and ran at them at full speed after spotting them. Usopp braced himself as the ball of energy named Luffy tackled him to the ground. The other two just laughed at them.

“Luffy get off of me!”

“Where’s the invention you’re talking about Usopp? Bring em out!”

Usopp just chuckled at his friend. Long since been used to Luffy’s antics. The raven head pushed herself up and pulled Usopp along. He dusted himself off before turning his gaze to the other. Now that he’s looking closely at the woman, Usopp noticed her cheeks tinted pink, her hair more messy than usual and her clothes wrinkled up. He turned to the car’s direction only to see it gone. His eyes widen before grabbing Luffy by the shoulder and looked her over.

“Whatcha doin Usopp?”

He looked straight into her eyes and with a worried voice. “Luffy. Who was that just now?” He asked.

Her smile never leaving her face. “Oh. That was Torao! He gave me a ride.”

“Did he do anything to you?!”

She cocked her head to the side, confusion clear on her face. “What do you mean?”

“Did he touch you?”

“Well, I gave him a hug. Does that count?” She asked.

“Did he- Ow!” Usopp’s hand flew to his side where Kaya pinched him. “What was that for?”

Kaya huffed. “Stop being a worrying Usopp-san. Luffy can handle herself.”

She took his hand no hers and entwined them. “Now let’s go, we’re gonna be late.” She said, pulling at him.

Usopp nodded. Well, he can’t say anything if his girlfriend already decided.

Luffy threw her arm around a giggling Chopper’s shoulder before the four of them went inside the building.

Usopp decided to ask Ann and Sab later if they know about anything about this Torao.

He might have the I-Can’t-Meet-Unknown-People-Sickness but Luffy is naïve even more than Chopper. Who knows if other people might take advantage of that?

-=-=-=-=-=-


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 8**

Marco glared at his phone

It’s now or never

He sneaked a glance behind him where his sister Izo is. Leaning against the door of his office. He’s quite sure that Tatch is outside, guarding the other side so no one would interrupt him.

“I don’t have all day Marco. Call her or I will.”

“I know - yoi. I’m doing it.”

He opened his phone and scrolled down his contacts, pressing Ann’s. He brought his phone to his ear and listened as it rang.

He looked back to his sister that’s smirking at him.

Since they found out about what happened at the hospital. Izo and Tatch have been bugging him every time they found a chance. Not just them but it seems like most of the hospital staff has been conspiring against him and joined his siblings to tease him.

Trafalgar wasn’t even there when that happened but he’s the most annoying one!

Crocus is also one of the instigators. Unlike with Law, he can’t really talk back to that old man. He’s Marco’s boss after all. And that’s not taking into account that he personally knows the Gols. The old man has been laughing his ass off inside his office after hearing about it. The only thing he’s grateful for Crocus is that he hasn’t told Roger about it yet. Marco and Roger are on friendly terms and he knows how crazy that guy can be when it comes to his daughters.

He’s there when Roger wailed to his Pops about his eldest who started dating. He’s trying to rope his Pops into beating the poor guy. He can only feel sorry for the guy at that time. But now that he’s about to ask Ann for a date, he can only hope that being Roger’s friend will spare him from the man’s wrath.

He was snapped out of his thoughts with a soft voice calling his name.

_**“-co. Hello Marco?”** _

“H-hey Ann. Sorry, I was spacing out - yoi.”

_**“No. It's alright.”** _She chuckled.

There was a pause before Ann spoke again. _**“…So how have you-”**_

“Ann, are you free tomorrow - yoi?”

There was a thud and a clatter followed.

Then silence.

“Hello? Ann?” There was no response.

He looked at Izo who’s raising a brow at him. He shrugged. He has no idea what happened.

After about 3 minutes, he can hear shuffling on the other line and mutters of curses.

_**“H-hey. I’m sorry about that. I forgot to take my medicine.”**_ She chuckled nervously.

Marco frowned. Ann said she has narcolepsy… “You had a sleep attack, didn’t you?”

_**“…yeah. Sorry if I worried you.”** _

Marco sighed in relief. He rounded the table and sat down on his swivel chair. “That’s dangerous Ann - yoi.”

_**“Well enough about me! What were you asking?”** _

Marco took a deep breath before repeating. “Are you free tomorrow?”

_**“…Are you asking me on a date?”** _

The blonde chuckled. “If it’s alright then-”

_**“Yes!”** _

Marco snorted at the enthusiastic reply. Right. Why was he even nervous about this? He can only shake his head in disbelief at himself. “Well then, I’ll call you later. I’m still at work so I can’t talk much.”

_**“No biggie. I’m also at work. So… talk to you later?”** _

A smile tugged at his lips. “Yeah. Talk to you later - yoi.” He said before Ann hung up from the other line. He put his phone down on his desk and looked up to his sister who’s grinning from ear to ear. She opened the door and that signals his brother to come in. “Ann said yes, right?” He said with a shit-eating grin splitting his face.

Marco just rolled his eyes at them before looking directly at the guy. “Hey Tatch, help me with something – yoi.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

_**“Yeah. Talk to you later – yoi.”** _She hung up after that. She stared at her phone for a good minute before screaming. Well more like squealing.

She fell to the couch in the Teacher’s Lounge. Her knees under her and her face buried to the couch’s backrest to muffle her voice.

HOLY SHIT

SHE’S GOT A DATE

Her face flared up and her squeal intensified with now her fist slamming against the backrest.

“-PENNED ANN!!”

Her heart jumped when the doors flew open but calmed down when she recognized the voice. She slowly lifted her head up to look at her friend’s panicked face.

Hatchan was sweating, probably ran to come here. His expression turned to a confused one as he looked around the empty room. His eyes stopped at her. “Ann what happened?” He asked.

Well Ann just got herself a date and he’s taking her out tomorrow!!

Instead of saying that, a giggle broke out from her.

Hatchan stared at her bewildered as she hopped off the couch and skip her way to him. She grabbed his face and started pinching at his cheeks with this toothy smile of hers while giggling uncontrollably. “Nothing hehehe.” She let go of him and skipped past him and through the door, humming a tune while doing it.

The guy just watched as the raven head disappeared into a corner. He was glad that she’s not hurt or if anything bad happened to her. But he’s never seen Ann like this. Never.

It was a new but a welcomed sight.

“What was that about?” He turned around to see Zoro standing in the middle of the hallway. Hatchan shrugged. “Don’t know either. You know her longer than I do, got any idea why?”

“I’ll ask Luffy later.” The greenette said before walking to the lounge, taking Ann’s place earlier.

“Close the door when you go out.” He said before closing his eyes.

Hatchan closes the door quietly before going in the direction Ann took.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Ann is acting weird.

She’s naturally weird but she’s being extra weird.

Everyone in the vicinity can see how Ann is being. Some of them got the first-hand experience just an hour earlier. She’s been too hyper and the usual frown on her face seemed to completely vanish. Some students have been staring at her more than usual. They know her as a strict teacher but seeing her giggling like a lunatic honestly scared a handful of them. Hack witnessed a brave soul come up to Ann and ask if she’s planning another test or also knows as ‘If-you-hit-me-once-you-pass‘. The raven head just giggled and ruffled the guy’s hair before turning away and strolling to the others who are sparring. Hack has never seen someone so shaken in his life than that kid.

They also found out that it was Ann who screamed earlier. Hatchan even said the woman pinch him softly on the cheeks and humming while skipping.

But this takes the cake. Jimbei, Hack, Zoro, and Hatchan watched their notorious blackhole with 5 plates of food placed in front of her and NOT EATING. Even Zoro who usually just sleeps during lunch is watching warily at the giggling woman fiddling on her phone.

They exchanged glances at each other, daring someone to ask Ann.

It took about 5 minutes before Jimbei gave up and cleared his throat loud enough to get the raven head’s attention.

“Ann, did something happen? Perhaps something good…?”

The woman looked at them in confusion before her face flushed red. “Nothing.” She denied, looking away from them. She went back to fiddling with her phone before putting it down on the table, grabbing the first plate in front of her, and inhaled it in a matter of seconds.

Yeah like they believe that

-=-=-=-=-=- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kinda short. 
> 
> My sis gonna have her debut on Oct 19 so were busy around the house and a cousin of mine is having hers on Oct 25 
> 
> There are my mom and another cousin of mine and seriously, too many October celebrants.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 9**

“DAAAAAAAADDD!!!!!!”

Dragon turned around and caught the ball of energy that is his daughter. He chuckled at her and patted her head which earned him a laugh. He also patted Ann who’s coming up to them. She giggled – which is unusual. 

Luffy let go of him and threw the door open then proceeded to drag him inside.

“WE’RE HOME!!!”

“Luffy don’t shout!!” A voice that belongs to his blonde niece yelled back. Ann closed the door behind them while his daughter dragged him to the living room. What welcomed them is a lounging Sab, hogging half of one of the long sofas, reading a thick book. She looked up from her book and quickly shot up as soon as she met his eyes.

“Hi, Uncle!” She greeted giving him a small wave.

Dragon gave her a pointed look. She sighed before pointing in the direction where the kitchen is. “Lu, mom and dad are at the kitchen, why don’t you greet them?”

Luffy was gone in a second.

The man sat at the single-seater couch at the end of the coffee table. He waited until Sab was sitting properly before speaking.

“Alright, let’s hear it.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Welcome home sweetie.” Rouge returned the hug that her daughter initiated. The raven head pulled back and then did the same to Roger who returned it with more enthusiasm than necessary.

“Auntie!!” She looked away from her husband and daughter to the sight of another raven head barreling into the kitchen. She held her arms open and welcomed her hyperactive niece. Luffy pulled away and moved to tackle Roger and Ann to the floor. Rouge chuckled at their antics, shaking her head.

“Get up from the floor. Roger, Lu, can you two set the table?”

“Yes ma’am!” “Of course hun.” The two scrambled to their feet and got started.

“Ann, help me with the food.” Her daughter hopped on her feet and went to the wall next to the fridge where the aprons are hanged on wall hooks. Ann wore her mittens and came back to Rogue for instructions.

The blonde lead Ann in front of the stove and whispered. “You’re in a good mood. Mind telling your dear mother why?” She asked. Rouge watched her daughter’s face turn into a shade of red. Ann fidgeted and looked away from her. Rouge just followed her daughter’s eyes as they went back and forth from her and what’s behind her which are Roger and Luffy. The raven head took a deep breath before whispering back. “Don’t tell Dad. I have a date tomorrow.”

Well, isn’t that some news

-=-=-=-=-=-

Dragon sighed out. “You’re lucky you only got that. Who knows what could’ve happened if that ‘Kid’ guy didn’t show up.” The blonde visibly deflated at the mention of that name. Guilt clear on her face.

“Yeah… sorry.” She muttered.

The man patted her head. “Just don’t do that again. And when something happens that you don’t want either Roger or Rouge to know, at least tell me.” He reassured her.

A small smile tugged on her lips before she opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Rouge’s call from the kitchen. Dragon stood up and waited for Sab to stand up with her crutch before they made their way to the kitchen.

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Wai- Who?”

“Hmm?” Luffy looked up from her dessert, mouth filled with ice cream cake.

The Monkeys and the Gold have dinners all the time and it’s a golden rule to never bring up work-related works during those. Not like they really talk during the meal. Most of them (Luffy, Ann, Sab and Roger) are more occupied with eating and stealing food from each other’s plates than talk (which is boring in Luffy’s words). The only point of dinner when they can talk, albeit not peacefully, is during dessert.

The conversation started with the obvious reason why they’re having dinner in the first place, which is Sab’s injury. The blonde having no intention to confess what happened, changed the subject to Ann’s tournament last week.

The freckled adult glared at Sab who just smiled at her while giving her a thumbs up.

Ann told them what happened to her week, from their training to the awarding ceremony, leaving out the bar night and the hot blonde she kissed.

Ann was in the part of complaining about the last day when Luffy piped in.

“Oh! Oh! We had Bepo here while Ann was away! Pity, she didn’t get to meet him. Bepo’s so cute. He loves cuddles so I let him sleep in my room. He also likes licking my hand for some reason. He did bit me one time.” She huffed before stuffing her mouth with cake.

Roger choked on his cake while Rouge rubbed his back. Dragon raised a brow at the mention of this Bepo guy that his daughter describes as cute, stepping inside this house. Doing that to his daughter. He looked at Sab that quickly got his message and cleared her throat.

“Bepo is a pup Lu found and brought home. We kept him her for two days until Luffy met his owner. It was the day Ann went home so she missed the white fluff.” Sab explained.

Dragon took a sigh of relief. It's just a dog.

Then Luffy had to open her mouth again.

“Oh! I met Torao earlier! He drove me earlier to uni! Bepo was also with him so I get to snuggle with him during the ride!” She took a spoonful of cake and swallowed it in a second before speaking again. “Torao gave me a ride two times now, really helped me. I was almost late earlier!” He laughed then continued eating.

That brought them now where Roger just asked the important question.

“Who’s Torao?” He asked.

“Torao is Bepo’s owner.” Sab said, giving Luffy a look to not say anything more, but being, well, Luffy, she didn’t get it.

“Torao’s really cool! And he got cool piercings and these really cool tats on his arms and hands! He said he has more on his back and front and he’ll show it to me some time! He also has a cool hat! It's so fluffy!” Luffy blabbered about how Torao treated her lunch with a huge smile on her face. Dragon stared at his daughter’s face and saw a tint of pink on her cheeks. He’s taken aback by that. Luffy is blushing about a man. Luffy never did that.

And he’s not the only one who noticed that because Roger paled and Rouge directed a surprising look to Luffy, while Sab and Ann just glared at her, meaning they’ve heard this already from her.

Dragon sighed out and pinched between his brows.

As open-minded as he is, Dragon isn’t prepared to hear his only daughter moon over a man anytime soon.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Sab flopped down the couch. She rolled to her side and rested her head on a throw pillow.

She’s been camping in the living room until her sprain heals. She can’t risk climbing the stairs with crutches. She has long since learned to not do that back when she’s still new as a Gol and graduated from the wheelchair to crutches. It was a bad fall.

Luffy’s big mouth almost got them in trouble.

After telling them how cool Torao is, Dragon asked if she liked him which she obviously answered yes. Then without any second thought, he asked Luffy if she wants to kiss Torao on the lips. She cocked her head to the side and asked why would she do that, which made Dragon let out a sigh of relief. Sab almost giggled if not for Roger suddenly asking if they met any guy he needs to know about.

Both she and Ann stiffened at that.

Because both of them did meet someone. The difference is that she and Kidd have no way of communicating while Marco and Ann are being disgustingly flirty with each other.

And with Ann’s message earlier and her good mood, Marco must’ve asked her out.

The only good thing right now is that they haven’t told Luffy about them yet. Ann didn’t tell because they’re still starting while hers is pretty obvious.

‘And it's not like we’ll see each other again anyway.’ Her thoughts.

If Luffy had known, then she probably slipped right about then.

So Sab answered. “No, but Koala totally did.” Changing the focus from them to her best friend. “She said I can meet her boyfriend after my ankle’s all good.”

Ann looked at her as if she just shared her food with her.

A little bit of sweet talking and her father completely forgot about the talk with guys. Dragon and her mom totally knew what she was doing with the look he’s giving her.

Long story short, they survived dinner.

-=-=-=-=-=-


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 10**

Luffy perked up from under the covers to her phone ringing on the nightstand. She grabbed it and looked at the notification saying she got 3 messages from Torao. She opened it and read it quickly.

**_**

**_Good evening Luffy-ya_ **

**_Are you free tomorrow?_ **

**_**

**_**

**_It’s alright if you’re not_ **

**_**

**_**

**_Are you still awake?_ **

**_**

She quickly typed in a reply that she’s awake and sent it. After a minute she received a reply.

**_**

**_I don’t want to impose but can I ask you to look after Bepo for tomorrow? I’m supposed to have the off tomorrow but my dad’s busy. Penguin and Shachi are also on call tomorrow so there’s no one I can ask._ **

**_**

**_**

**_Its alright if you refuse of course_ **

**_**

Luffy beamed at that. She’ll get to dogsit Bepo!!

**=**

**_Of course I can! Silly Torao!_ ** **\ ˚** **▽** **˚ /**

**=**

**=**

**_Are you gonna take Bepo here?_ **

**=**

It took a moment before the reply came in.

**_**

**_The thing is I can’t_ **

**_I’m at work right now and I left Bepo sleeping at home. I placed food for him for if he wakes up but it won’t last till morning_ **

**_I did say I was supposed to have off tomorrow, but that’s after the graveyard shift_ **

**_But my patient’s surgery falls right after that so instead of going home then come back, I’ll just go after it's finished._ **

**_I’ll send you my address and passcode. And if you want, I’ll pay you_ **

**_**

**=**

**_NO need to pay me!_ **

**_Meat is better_** **≧** **❂◡❂** **≦ _!!_**

**=**

**_**

**_Then depending on when I’ll get home, I’ll feed you._ **

**_**

They talked a bit more until Torao has to go back to his work and Luffy called it a night.

-=-=-=-=-

It’s 6: 30 in the morning and Sab is having her morning coffee when she heard someone coming down the stairs. She smirked. “Good morning. Unusual for you to be up this early Ann. Are you that excited about your date tonight?”

“Ann has a date?!”

She almost dropped the mug as she spat the hot coffee she chocked on. Luffy laughed at her reaction while she coughed her lung out.

She wiped her mouth with her sleeve and glared at the raven head. “Why the fuck are you up so early?!” She exclaimed. Luffy usually doesn’t wake up unless there’s food involved. She can sleep for a whole day but that means skipping any meal so she doesn’t.

“Me? I’m going to Torao’s.” She said nonchalantly while pouring milk on the bowl she just filled with coco puffs.

“Wait- Why are you going there?” The blonde asked skeptically.

Luffy returned the milk to the fridge before sitting down across her. “I’m gonna dogsit Bepo.” She said before stuffing her face with cereal.

“This early?” She raised a brow.

The raven head nodded and swallowed before speaking. “He said something about gaymard shift or something.”

Sab snorted. “You mean graveyard shift?” She corrected, chuckling.

“Yeah yeah that!”

Sab watched Luffy eat her fill and thought for a moment. Now that Luffy mentioned it, she never said what this Torao does.

“So he’s not a student? What’s his work about?” She asked.

Luffy tipped back the bowl, drinking the milk then placed it down. Her face scrunched up, probably trying to remember if this Torao said anything about his job. “He said something about people’s hearts and cutting up people. He works at Old Man Crocus’ hospital. He’s a doctor but not exactly? He said something that starts with ‘S’. Dunno, it's weird.” She shrugged, standing up to put her bowl in the kitchen sink.

Luffy hopped on her feet. “I don’t know when I’ll get home so don’t wait for me. Torao promised me meat!”

Sab watched her sister run upstairs.

To be honest, she’s not sure whether to laugh or be concerned about how Luffy introduces this Torao with a very respectable profession as someone you might see as a gang member or even a serial killer.

Sab stayed there for a few minutes before going back to the couch and face the paperwork stacked on top of the coffee table.

Luffy came barreling down to the living room wearing a red sleeveless button-up blouse paired with blue shorts and black sneakers. Her hair tied up in a ponytail and slung on her shoulder is a black mini backpack with sunflowers.

“What’s the backpack for?” The blonde asked.

“Dog toys.”

“We don’t have dog toys.”

“…yet.” Luffy muttered looking away from her. “See ya!” She said before darting out of the living room. The front door opens then slammed shut accompanied by a muffled yell of “Say Ann I said good luck on her date!!” making Sab bark out a laugh.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Crocus, Kureha, Marco, and he occasionally goes to the director’s office, which is Crocus’, to just talk about anything ranging from recent medical studies to complaining about whiney and irritating patients, but since Marco wasn’t there, its just the three of them.

Law’s in the middle of a discussion about tumors with Crocus and Kureha when his phone vibrated from his coat. He raised a hand making both of them pause. “It's Marco.” He said out loud. The raven head wondered why the blonde doctor is calling. Marco already informed them last night that he won’t be on call today.

He answered the call and placed it down the coffee table and pressed the speaker button so they can all hear him.

“Hello Law -yoi.”

“Good Morning Marco-ya.”

“I’ll cut to the chase, can you cover for me today?”

He raised a brow. “What do you mean cover?” Already not liking where this is going.

“I forgot I have 3 scheduled appointments later this afternoon -yoi”

Law let out an annoyed sigh. “Why does it have to be me?”

He was hoping to go home by lunch right after his surgery.

“Law- Hey! Tatch fuck off!” There were a lot of noises from the other line before a voice which isn’t Marco’s spoke.

“Hello, this is Marco’s brother. Forgive my brother but can you cover for him Dr. Law? You see he has a date today and he can’t really cancel that. Help a man out. This brother of mine hasn’t gotten laid for years and- fuck”

There was a loud clang of metal heard before the call ended.

Law turned to the other two doctors listening to the conversation. Crocus burst out laughing and followed by his own chuckle and Kureha’s cackle.

Marco called again which was answered right away. “Sorry, you have to hear that -yoi.”

“Oh don’t worry. I’ll totally cover for you.” Law teased, a smirk on his face. “Just enjoy your date. Dr. Crocus and Dr. Kureha agree with me.”

“…Huh?”

Crocus leaned in towards the phone. “Attaboy Newgate! Say hello to Ann for me Marco!”

“Don’t forget about contraceptives boy. Make sure she takes a pill and condoms are a must. Stay safe. We don’t need any of those Ds storming here or your house looking for you because you knocked up Roger’s eldest. Be responsible adu-”

“Bye.” Marco piped in, ending the call.

Kureha clicked her tongue. “Ungrateful brat.”

“Marco’s gonna owe me for this.” He chuckled. Then he remembered about the afternoon appointments. “Gotta tell Luffy. Fuck.” He cursed, standing up to go out a make a call.

“Luffy?” Kureha and Crocus asked in unison. Law pressed his phone to his ear, hearing the ring go on, then turned to them. “A friend of mine. She’s dog-sitting Bepo for to-” He was cut off by an enthusiastic call of “TORAO HI!” At the other end.

“Shit.” He cursed, his phone’s still on speaker.

“Wait a moment Luffy-ya.” He said, undoing the speaker and turned to his superiors. “Excuse me for a moment.” He said before coming out of the office.

Leaving Crocus and Kureha behind.

“That’s the monkey brat right?”

Crocus burst out laughing for the second time. He calmed down after a few seconds, wiping away a tear from his eyes.

“What a small world.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Ann twirled around in front of the full-length mirror. The soft fabric of her dress following her every move. She asked Sab to help her pick what she would wear for their dinner date. After hours of throwing clothes together and searching through her closet full of shirts and baggy sweats, they finally found something.

It’s an orange off-shoulder dress that reached her thigh that hugged her waist and chest. Showing off her pronounced slightly tanned complexion and the freckles scattered across the exposed skin. Her dress paired up with tie-up black pumps -that would definitely kill her feet- and her black curls tied up in a waterfall braid. Sab made her sit for half an hour and handled her make up.

A car honk was heard outside, indicating that Marco’s here.

She took a deep breath and turned around to face her blonde sister sitting on her bed. Sab smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up. “Go firecracker. Just call me if you’re not going home. Well, not here at least.” Ann just rolled her eyes with her sister’s teasing and took the black sling bag on her nightstand where her phone and stuff are in.

“See ya Sab!”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Marco is leaning on his car when Ann stepped out of the house and the only thing he can do is wait and stare at the gorgeous sight of the freckled beauty that is her date tonight. Ann stopped in front of him and now seeing the slight tinge of pink on the raven’s cheeks. He took her right hand and kissed the back of it, making her flush a darker shade.

“Ready?”

“Yeah.”

Marco walked her around the car and opened the door for her. He went around and went in and set himself in the driver’s seat.

“Where are we going?” Ann asked, making the blonde smirk.

“You’ll see -yoi.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Is the blindfold necessary?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“I never pegged you to be into this stuff. You should’ve told me”

“Funny -yoi. The blindfold stays on.”

“You know I can just untie it myself, right?”

“Don’t even think about it or I’ll tie you myself -yoi.”

“Oooh kinky.” The blonde sighed, making Ann chuckle.

They’ve been driving for more than half an hour now and she’s been blindfolded for the last 5 of that. And she’s getting antsy sitting here. Every time she asks Marco, he just talks around it.

A few minutes later then they stopped.

“Finally! Can I take it off now?”

“No -yoi.”

She heard the door open and close on Marco’s side, then the door next to her opened and a hand took one of hers and urged her out.

The blonde locked the car before guiding her to wherever.

-=-=-=-=-=-

“How far are we?” She whined.

“Just a few more steps.”

“You told me that at the second set of stairs.” She grumbled.

“I promise this time just a few more -yoi.” The blonde snickered, making her pout.

They stopped then the cloth depriving her of vision is untied.

“Told you were close -yoi.”

Ann didn’t register what the blonde said and instead stuck staring with awe at the flowers surrounding them except for the stone pathway that goes on and the wisteria above them seemingly glowing with the help of fairy lights.

“I know you’ve probably been in a flower tunnel before since your mom has a flower farm, but I want to show you one of my family’s pride and joy -yoi.”

“This is beautiful Marco.” She cooed. Flowers have always been close to her heart.

“Shall we.” Marco offered a hand to her which she took, intertwining their fingers and walking down the path of purples and greens.

Soon they walked out the tunnel and a wooden bridge crossing a pond awaited them. Ann gasped and ran up to it, leaning on the railing, looking over the koi fishes swimming in the water. Marco chuckled at the raven’s reaction. He walked up next to her and took her hand once again. “Come on -yoi. We can feed them later if you want.” The woman nodded enthusiastically, letting the blonde take the lead further.

They stopped a few steps away from a white gazebo adorned with climbing roses on its pillars and continues to the roof. The structure containing what looks like a candlelit dinner inside that gives for a romantic setting. They stepped inside with Ann still awestruck not noticing the blonde taking something off the table.

It's only after letting her eyes take in the intricately carved designs on the inside of the gazebo and stop at the blonde that she noticed him with a single red hibiscus on his unoccupied hand. Without saying anything he let go of her hand and fixed the flower so it's tucked onto one of her braids just above her ears. Giving her a kiss on the forehead before stepping back, smiling in triumph at how red the raven’s face is. Marco put his hand on her waist and pulled her along to the railing.

“I hope you like the view -yoi.”

The gazebo overlooks the beach down below.

“How-”

“When we met, and you were drunk. You told me that you and your family love the sea, same as mine so I brought you here at the Moby -yoi.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

“This is so good! Did you make it?” Ann asked, not looking at the blonde and almost drooling at the taste of the food.

“Yeah. But I got my brother, Tatch, to help -yoi. I’m glad you liked it.”

They continued eating while talking about whatever topic they might come up with, but mostly about each other’s family.

By the time they finished they’ve moved the chairs so they can sit next to each other with two empty bottles of wine sitting on top of the table devoid of food. The blonde sent a quick message to Tatch when they left, telling him he can now go and clean up, and the guy replying that “I got ya bud.”

As Marco promised earlier, they fed the fishes on the way for a few minutes before returning to their journey towards the shore.

Once they got down the last of the stairs and to the sand, Ann crouched down and removed her pumps and placed them down along with her sling bag. Marco joining on also being barefoot.

They proceeded on walking by the edge of the water, hand in hand while Marco talked about the Moby, a private property his pops own. Talked about how each and every one of the siblings did something to make this place better. One of them being the flower tunnels which took Izo a long time to accomplish, of course with the help of a lot of people.

“What’s your part?” She asked, making Marco grin. “Can’t show you everything on the first date, now can I?” He teased, a smirk replacing his grin. “You’ve only seen one -yoi.”

“What do you mean?”

“Everyone pitched in their individual ideas that everyone helped to make -yoi. My sister Izo came up with the flower tunnel and the gazebo. That was made just a year ago. There’s sixteen of us -yoi.”

“So you mean there’s 15 more?”

“Exactly -yoi.”

Ann hummed and stepped in front of the blonde. Grabbing his other hand while still walking, now backward. “Then when we get to the last one? Assuming that its yours.” Marco pulled her into his chest making the raven giggle and stopping their walk altogether. They both stayed there, embracing each other while swaying from side to side.

The blonde stepped back, holding one of the raven’s hands up, and let her twirl one time before pulling Ann to him again. Placing his other hand on the small of her back while she held onto his shoulder. Dancing leisurely against each other with the cold seawater splashing under their feet.

“It’ll be a surprise -yoi.” He said before dipping Ann. Their faces a few inches away.

“I’ll look forward to that.” She whispered before closing the distance between them. Catching his lips into hers.

This by so far is the best date Ann has ever had

And she’s glad that it's with Marco

-=-=-=-=-=-

Omake:

“Goddammit, Tatch! Move!”

“Fuck I can’t see them!”

“And you think I can?!”

“Just fucking move you dumbass! Give me that!”

Izo whispered yell, shoving her fiancé to the side. Bringing the binoculars to her eyes to search for the two lovebirds and caught them just as the blonde dipped Ann, making her squeal. She pulled Tatch to her and gave him the binoculars. “Oooh, they’re really going at it. Never pegged Marco for PDA.” He said, giving a whistle at the end before giving it back to the woman confused about what he’s talking about.

Izo brought the binoculars to her eyes once again, making her jaw drop at the two figures at the sand. Her brother brought them farther from the water and now sitting on the sand with Ann straddling his lap. Heavily making out with their hands wandering around each other’s bodies.

“Fucking hell! Call Marco now!”

“Why?”

“I’m not about to watch my sap of a brother and my future sister in law fuck on the beach!"

"You know we can just lea-"

"HURRY!"

-=-=-=-=-=-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for both the lateness of this and the previous chapter >~<


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chap for ya'll lads UwU

**CHAPTER 11**

Luffy arrived at Torao’s house an hour after she was out from home. She hit the local pet shop before going to her destination. She didn’t know what Bepo liked but dogs like to chew on stuff, so she bought him a few.

She put in the pass code the surgeon messaged her earlier to get pass the gate and another one at the door to enter. As soon as she entered, she heard barking from the inside get closer until the white ball of fluff ran to her feet and started circling around her, wagging his tail. She knelt and welcomed the pup who leapt into her arms. She closed the door behind her as per Torao’s instructions and removed her shoes, putting it on the shoe rack on the foyer. Wearing one of the white fluffy slippers instead.

She entered the living room and threw her bag at the yellow one-seater sofa then threw herself at the 4-seater one.

Everything is fluffy in this house! Even the carpet! Luffy is enjoying the place so far. Then she remembered the surgeon’s reminder to feed Bepo, so they went to the kitchen. The kitchen is really clean and organized, Sanji would’ve liked it. She put Bepo down and went for the cupboards where Torao said to search for the dog food. When she found it, she snickered at the note taped on the pack which tells how much to give Bepo at what time of the day. Even the message she received earlier from Torao is just a list on what Bepo likes, dislikes, how long walks are, what kind of food he’s allowed to eat and more. Everything is about Bepo.

Once she gave the pup his food, she crouched down next to him and patted his head. “Torao really loves you shishishi!” She snickered.

After Bepo ate and drank, the pup was determined to show her around, barking at her at every turn. Everything is clean and organized in the surgeon’s house which is pretty big for one person and now they’re entering Torao’s room. Luffy walking in as if she owns the place. She threw herself at the mattress, bounced a bit before settling down.

“Uwaaaaah! So fluffy!!” She swooned, rolling around the yellow fuzzy comforter, Bepo joining her also. She sat up and jumped off the bed, running to the door to the right and throwing the door open and welcomed by a room with shelves that reach to the ceiling, filled with books. A desk in the middle of the room and a big window at the back of it letting in the sunlight. Next to it at the floor is another dog bed. Yes another. There’s like one every room. There’s one in the foyer, the living room, in the kitchen, in every guest room which is three in total, and at a corner of Torao’s bedroom. There’s one in the back of the bottom of the stairs which seems to be Bepo’s personal doggy room where his toys are lined up on a wall shelf, the floor with a fuzzy rug, and his bed slightly bigger than the others. There’s a pet door at the back door in the kitchen that goes to the backyard where Bepo’s doghouse is.

Luffy went to the other side of the room to the door beside Bepo’s bed, which happens to be a full bathroom. At the foot of the bathtub is a small pet bathtub. There’s also one beside the doghouse outside. She looked down at the white pup who’s also looking up at her. “Torao really spoils you, doesn’t he?” Earning her a yip from the pup. Making her giggle.

The last one is the door next to this which turns out to be the surgeon’s closet. She stepped in and opened the lights and just like everything in the house, organized.

She browsed trough the hanged suits which has boring colors like only black and white. Then went to the other side and went through the more enjoyable hoodies and sweaters. Torao really likes fluffy things. Then she found a black and yellow hoodie with a cool smiley face in the middle at the very back of the closet. It looked comfy so she threw away the hanger and wore it. The sleeves longer than her arms and the hem reach to her thighs, covering denim short.

She likes it.

They went out Torao’s room with her wearing the hoodie until they reached the living room.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Luffy decided that walking Bepo is the next course of action and went for a hunt for his collar and leash which she found on a wall hook on the foyer, a bright orange at that. Leaving the hoodie on the living room sofa.

They were at Little Garden when Torao called.

“TORAO HI!” She greeted cheerfully.

 _ **“Wait a moment Luffy-ya.”**_ She heard him whisper something then shuffling before a door closing.

_**“Hello Luffy-ya. Sorry bout that. By the way, how’s Bepo?”** _

She looked at the white pup chasing after a butterfly. “We’re at the park right now. A butterfly is running from Bepo- and now he failed.” She chuckled, watching Bepo slump down after the butterfly flew higher. She cooed at the pup, gesturing him to come to her which he did. She scooped up the cup onto her lap. “Look Bepo! Torao’s calling.”

_**“Good morning Bepo.”** _

The pup yipped with glee at the voice of his owner, making Luffy chuckle. “By tha way, why’d ya call?” She asked.

_**“About that, do you think you can look after him the whole day? A coworker of mine asked me to cover for him. I won’t be able to go home by lunch. Do you think you can wait for me? I’m not sure what time I’ll be able to get home.”** _

“Course I can!”

_**“Thank god. For lunch, you can use anything from the fridge to make yourself something.”** _

“I… I don’t know how to cook…” Luffy muttered. She’s not sure why she suddenly felt embarrassed about that.

_**“Oh. Then delivery? Go into my room, in my nightstand at the first drawer there’s cash in there, order whatever you want. If you don’t want to have delivery, drop by the hospital, I have about……… an hour and a half before my new appointment. My treat still.”** _

“Hmmmmm, I’ll go there! I’ll also bring Bepo!”

_**“Alright then, my break starts at 11 so I’ll see you then. You know your way to Grandline Hospital?”** _

“Yeah!”

_**“Good, see ya.”** _

“See ya!” She said before ending the call. She put her phone in her pocket and brought Bepo to her face, bumping her nose to the pup’s. “You hear that? We’re gonna go see Torao later!”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Law just finished his surgery and kept looking at the time. He’s a few minutes late by now. He pocketed his wallet, phone, and keys. He already removed his coat earlier and placed it on his chair. He locked his office and sped up his pace of walking. Luckily the elevator is unoccupied, which is a surprise to be honest. When he got out, there are people gathering at the reception area. Is this why he hasn’t seen any people at the hallways?

The closer he got, the voices gets louder and he near sprinted because he knows that voice.

He breezed through the gathering people and now faced with Luffy having a banter with the newbie receptionist.

“I told you miss, the person you’re looking for isn’t here. Get out, you’re getting annoying!”

“You can’t tell me to get out! You get out! I’m waiting for Torao here. He’s treating me for lunch!”

“Miss, for the last time. This Torao guy isn’t here. He’s not a patient and we don’t have doctor with that name.” The receptionist snorted. “That guy you’re having lunch with probably got annoyed by you and just sent you here at the hospital.” She chuckled. “You know, probably to get your head checked.”

Okay that’s it.

“That’s going too far don’t you think?” He voiced out, making all head turn to him. The receptionist paled at the sight of him while Luffy’s face lit up. Her frown making a 180 and now sporting a large grin.

“TORAO!” She yelled, waving at him. He walked pass her and to the pale receptionist. “You know, what you did is violating the hospital’s policy about respecting visitors, don’t you? Go talk to Doc. Crocus upstairs. He’ll hear about this, either from you directly or from me. Take your pick.” He turned away from her and walked to Luffy. “C’mon.” He simply said, taking the lead with Luffy going to his other side, walking beside him. He glared at the people still watching, making them turn away and go back to their own things. He spotted people by the stairs and glared harder at the sight of Crocus and Kureha covering their mouths and pointing at him. He flipped them off and sped up.

They got out and Luffy thanked the guard, Jean Bart, for looking after Bepo while she’s inside. They went to the parking and got in Law’s car with Luffy on the passenger’s seat and Bepo on her lap.

“Let’s go to Baratie!” She cheered.

“But isn’t that place always packed?” He knows that restaurant. Its incredibly popular, that sometimes you had to get a reservation just so you can secure a table.

Luffy just waved it off. “Don’t worry! Sanji always saves me a table!”

“Uh huh.” He just agreed.

“What the hell are you doing in there, making a scene?” He asked. Luffy huffed and pouted. “I just told her I was looking for you when she asked me! It’s her fault for not knowing who works there or not!”

“It’s also kinda your fault for not pronouncing my name right.” He deadpanned

“I did pronounce it right!”

“No, you did not.”

“Did to!”

“Did not.”

“Did to!”

“Did not.”

“Did!”

“Then say my name.” He looked at her smirking.

“It’s Tora- Traf- Tral- Trao- T- your name’s dumb!”

“See?”

Luffy just pouted more.

They arrived at the Baratie in a couple more minutes. It was hard to park, almost fully packed.

“Are animals allowed in there?” He asked, looking at Bepo.

“Ehh, Bepo’s napping, it shouldn’t be a problem. And he’s well behaved so I don’t see a problem.” She said, looking determined, hugging the pup to her chest, looks like not ready to let go.

They went around and to the entrance. A large muscular man is there talking to some guy. His head turned to them when they approached and the sneer on his face disappeared and turned into a large grin. “Luffy! Haven’t seen you around these days.” He greeted.

“Patty! We’re here to eat!”

“Are you sure you have money in you”

“I’m paying.” “He’s paying.” Law and Luffy simultaneously said with the girl pointing at him.

This Patty guy looked him up and down before nodding and clapping his hands together. “Welcome to the Baratie ya bastards!”

Law raised an eyebrow at the guy as he guided them inside. When they entered, the restaurant is as he expected, fully packed. Then they were led to a huge table with only one chair. The guy, Patty, pushed a chair to the table across the other one.

They were both given a menu and the guy waited at their table.

“Are you ready to order?” He asked after a few minutes.

“Grilled salmon and rice balls. Iced tea for the drink.” He said as Patty listed it down. Then the guy ooked at Luffy. “And you little scoundrel?”

Then Luffy started pointing at the menu left and right, page by page. Only skipping the salad. All mostly with meat. Having seen Luffy eat the first time, he wasn’t surprised anymore by the amount she’s ordering. After the man listed everything down, he waved at them and told them to wait for a few.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Their order is placed one by one to their table. After they’re done, a guy with a braided moustache stopped at the table.

“Zeff-ossan!” Luffy greeted.

“Luffy you brat. Just to remind you, the little eggplant isn’t here.” The man, Zeff, said.

“Yeah, I know! Zoro told me their going on a date! He’s been telling me about it for about two weeks now.”

“And you.” Zeff said turning to him. “Who are you? I’ve never seen you around.” He asked.

Why does it feel like he’s being interrogated by Luffy’s guardian or something?

He shook the thought away and held up a hand which the old man shook.

“I’m Trafalgar Law.”

“And why are you here with this blackhole?” Zeff asked, gesturing at the raven head already digging into the mountain of meat in front of her.

“She’s dogsitting my dog for me today. I only have my lunch break which I’m supposed to be doing now, because I need to get back to work by twelve. So, if you don’t mind, I have food to eat.” He stated as politely as he can, and even gesturing to his untouched meal.

They had a stare down for about a minute before Zeff laughed. “I like your guts brat.” The old man said before walking away.

Law heaved out a sigh of relief. He took a slice of salmon to his mouth and almost moaned at all the flavor that exploded to his mouth.

It’s the fastest meal he’s ever eaten probably. He looked at his watch and cursed. Its past twelve and he didn’t even notice.

He waved for the Patty guy, asking if they accept credit cards, which thankfully they did. He whipped out a black card from his wallet that made the guy’s eyes light up.

He’s a high paid surgeon for years, a doting adoptive family, money from his late parents, and only a dog to spoil. He’s quite loaded to be honest.

He gave it to the guy who took it with glee. He returned quickly and handed back the card which he hid back to his wallet and down to his pocket right away.

He stood up and pushed his chair beside Luffy’s, putting down the sleeping Bepo down on it. He tapped at the raven head’s shoulder, getting her attention. “Sorry but I gotta go. Can you go back to the house from here?” He asked. And to his relief she nodded. He knelt down and kissed Bepo’s head before standing up again. He took out his wallet and took some cash and gave it to raven head. “That’s for emergency.” He said. “I’ll be going now. Don’t forget feeding Bepo once you got back.” He reminded her, giving him a nod in return.

He walked out of the restaurant with the Patty guy escorting him outside.

“Come back again!” The guy said, Law only giving a small wave back before heading straight to the parking and to his car.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Law only got home by 5. He got off at 4:30 so he went to the grocery first. Having been living alone for years, he only has enough for himself for a month’s worth of food. Sometimes longer because he doesn’t eat at home most of the time. And considering how much Luffy ate, the food at back at his house are far from being enough.

“Luffy-ya?” He called once he entered the living room. He turned on the lights and was surprised to see the aforementioned woman.

The raven head is sleeping on the sofa with Bepo, and wearing HIS old hoodie.

He went to the kitchen and placed down the meat he bought, before going back to the living room.

He stood there for a good minute before deciding against waking up the girl. He went back to the kitchen and took out the groceries.

Dinner ain’t gonna cook by themselves.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Luffy is woken up by Bepo licking her face. She pouted, wiping her face with the sleeves of Torao's hoodie.

“Glad you’re awake now. Food’s ready.”

She bolted up from the sofa, falling on her face to the plush carpet. She heard a short above her. She sat up glaring at the smirking man. “That’s mean.” She pouted.

“Never said I wasn’t. Get up, food’s getting cold.” Torao said before walking off, taking Bepo with him.

She sat up and ran to the kitchen, passing Torao. She stared wide eyed at the food in the table. She quickly sat down and grabbed the first thing she saw which is a drumstick.

She didn’t even notice Torao sit on the table and take some ham for himself.

“Slow down, you’ll choke.” She heard Torao said but didn’t listen.

……..

Luffy licked her fingers clean once she’s done. A stack of plate in front of her which were scooped up by Torao, and placed on the sink.

“You ready to go home?” He asked, getting a nod from her in return. She stood up and skipped her way to the living room and took her small bag, checking if her stuff are there.

“I’m ready-!”

“Leave the hoodie!” The surgeon yelled from the kitchen, making her pout. But removed it still.

“Come on. It’s already late.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

They stopped In front of her house.

“Thanks for the ride!” She beamed at him, earning her a ruffle to the head which just made her giggle. “No. Thank you for looking after Bepo.” Torao said, giving her a small smile.

Luffy clutched at her stomach, feeling wierd suddenly. Good weird. Somehow.

She shrugged it off and gave him a bigger smile. “It’s nothing! You’re my friend! Friends help each other ya know!”

“That’s funny. You remind me of- nevermind."

"Eeehh?? Come on, say it!!"

"I see you more like my- a……..little sister.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Sab jumped from her seat when the door slammed open and close. Luffy then appeared.

“Had fun?” she asked.

The raven head, halfway up the stairs paused on her step and smiled at her. “……Yeah!” She replied before continuing her way up.

That’s odd

Luffy’s smile seems strained.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Luffy threw herself to her bed and stayed there face against the mattress

“…….little sister…” She mumbled under her breath.

Why does she feel

…. Disappointed?

-=-=-=-=-=-

Omake:

“Oi Sanji! You never told us that Luffy has a boyfriend!”

“A fuckin WHAT NOW?!”

“A boyfriend, you deaf now?”

“Shut the fuck up Carne! Now what the fuck do you mean by boyfriend Patty?”

“You know, tall, dark and handsome.” Patty then held up a hand, brushing his index and thumb. “And rich.” Wiggling his eyebrows and a smirk on his face.

“Yeah, they ate here earlier. Probably a date.”

“Paid for Luffy’s food.”

“With a fucking black card!”

“Now I won’t mind if Luffy eats here all the time, as long as she bring that boyfriend of hers.”

“Hey Sanji- Do you know his- Oi Sanji, where the fuck are you?!”

Then there was a crash on the dining hall.

“YOU MOSSHEAD! WHEN THE FUCK ARE YOU GONNA TELL ME LUFFY-CHAN HAS A BOYFRIEND??!!!”

And another crash was heard.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 12**

It’s been three weeks and Sab’s ankle is checked and healed. She was completely healed by two and grounded during the last. She wasn’t allowed out the house for more than a month by now and she’s more than glad to walk free out of there. Damn, she can kiss the pavement right now.

She shook that thought away and glanced sideways to the transparent glass. She’s currently waiting for Koala to show up. They agreed on meeting here in Pinwheel’s. By meet, means between her, Koala and this ‘Killer’ fellow. She needs to assess this guy if he’s any worth the time for her best friend. Like hell she’s letting her get broken hearted again. Arlong is enough of a fucking menace. She ain’t letting any self-centered greedy son of a bitch scumbag get anywhere near Koala. God knows how much shit she went through because of that asshole.

Sab picked this café because she knows that if thing goes south and the guy shows his true colors, she won’t get kicked out or banned for punching a fellow customer. As long as it’s for the better of things. Maybe she can even get Nojiko to help.

She tapped a rhythm into the table, humming Bink’s sake. One of their parents’ favorite song to sing them to sleep.

She stopped when a hand landed on her shoulder. “You’re late.” She sighed dramatically making the other smack her arm.

“Sorry, we had to make a stop.” Koala apologized.

Sab looked at the hulking figure behind her.

Long wild shaggy blonde hair tied in a low ponytail, muscles (very) visible through his fitted blue button up shirt with two unbuttoned at the top paired with dark blue denim jeans, goatee and bright blue, nearing to cyan shade of orbs. “You are a looker.” She said bluntly, smirking when the guy’s pale complexion didn’t hide a blush. “I’m Sab.” She held up a hand which the blonde took. She shook them slowly and let it longer for a second or two longer before letting go and gesturing to the seat in front of her. She smiled at them sweetly. “Take a seat. Don’t be shy, I don’t bite.” She said, staring straight into the other blonde’s eyes. Taking it as a point when she saw him gulp.

They both took the seats in front of her.

“So how long have you two been dating?” she asked. Koala already told her when but if this guy don’t know, then that’s already off to a wrong start.

“More than a month now. 5 weeks to be more exact.” He calmly stated. She nods at his answer. That’s good at least.

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Excuse me for a moment.” Killer said as he stood up from their table and walking straight to the restroom.

Sab was suddenly smacked in the head. “Ow! What was that for?!” She hissed at her best friend, caressing the side of her head.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Like he’ll you don’t!”

“I’m clueless to what you’re talking about. Enlighten me.”

“Clueless my ass!” She grumbled. “Why are you grilling Killer?!”

“It’s called gathering information. You’re an investigator, you should knows this.” She smirked, seeing her best friend face palm.

“You don’t see me doing it to you.”

“Cause I don’t have a boyfriend for you to interrogate.”

“…point taken. But can you stop? You’re making him uncomfortable.”

“That’s the goal.”

“Sab!”

“Fine! I’ll stop.”

“Why are you even doing this?”

“I’m just being careful Koala. I just don’t wanna see you hurt-”

“Sorry for the wait.”

Sab almost jumped from her seat.

How can this huge guy be so quiet, she doesn’t know. She didn’t even heard him approach.

The blonde man went and sat down. “I hope you don’t mind, but my friend was looking for me so I told him I’m here and now he’s coming in a bit.” He said sheepishly.

“It’s fine.”

More than fine actually! Now she can get more info from that friend!

-=-=-=-=-=-

Kid parked his car before sending a message to his best friend that he’s there.

The redhead got a call from Killer earlier. The guy asking for help. Telling him that for the last 20 minutes, he felt like being interrogated by a prosecutor as if he committed mass murder. Kid is amused to say the least, because as far as he knows, Killer is supposed to be on a date with his girlfriend and not with a detective.

He entered the café and looked around. He doesn’t like the employees uniform but he appreciated the homey atmosphere.

He walked in further and spotted his best friend at the far back beside a short haired woman. Which in description s, he can safely assume as his girlfriend. In front of them is another woman who’s back is facing him.

He approached them and he swore he saw Killer sighed in relief at the sight of him.

“Oi Killer.” He called as he stopped in front of their table. All eyes on that table turned to him and his are trained to the blonde woman. The strikingly familiar blonde woman.

“Kid.” His attention turned to his blonde best friend as the short haired woman stood up, offering a hand which he shook. “Hello, I’m Koala. Nice to finally meet you Kid-san” She said with a bright smile.

He grunted in reply. He glanced at his side to find the blonde, Sab, still looking up shock at him. Eyes wide and mouth slight agape making a shit eating grin make its way into his face.

He leaned himself to the table, placing a hand down, minding the plates placed, and turned completely to the blonde woman. “Well hello there princess. How’ve you been?” He asked.

The blonde snapped out of her shock and now frowning at the obvious mock. She opened her mouth but shut it immediately, making Kid chuckled at how Sab looks like she’s about to charge with insults yet didn’t.

“Don’t call me a princess!” She finally said, cheeks flaring red.

“But you act like one. A damsel in distress needing of a big strong man to sweep her under her feet. Ring any bells?”

He doesn’t know why but he has this urge to make fun of her. Probably because the last time they met, he was helping her and not being his normal asshole-y self.

He smirked as the blonde’s face seemed to get redder and if this was a cartoon, he’d be seeing literal fumes coming out of her ears.

“You know, you’re such a fucking jerk.” She spat. Glaring at him but it made it more hilarious.

“Oi Kid. Do you know her?” He turned his head towards a confused Killer and the Koala chick who looked bewildered.

“Unfortunately.”

“Why don’t you take a seat Kid-san so we can talk about this.” Koala said, pointing towards the only available seat which is next to the flustered blonde.

“Sure.” As he took a seat, Sab moved hers away until she’s pressed against the glass window.

“So…” Koala trailed off. “…how did you meet?” she asked, hesitantly.

Kid smirked. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

It’s a Saturday so Ann decided yesterday that she’d stay at Marco’s place. So she’s here right now on the living room sofa hugging and laying on top of the blonde as they watched a documentary. Marco’s head is rested on a throw pillow against the armrest with his hands intertwined at the back of the raven head, embracing her close.

She first stepped into his house last week when they decided to have a movie marathon during the blonde’s off. Not much to her surprise that it was big. The blonde reasoning that he needs to have a house that can house his siblings if they needed a place to stay. He’s that caring of a guy that Ann can’t help but like him more and more.

Then yesterday she asked the guy if it’s alright or is it to soon to ask the blonde if she could stay over. Luffy was at the Monkey residence having a sleepover while Sab was at their parents’ house being grounded and monitored like a hawk by their father. So she was left alone at their house. Marco agreed but told her that Izo and Tatch are currently crashing at his place and asked if she doesn’t mind, which she totally don’t.

And she was so glad that she went because Tatch’s cooking is amazing. Although not as good as old man Zeff. He’s far from the old guy’s skills but he’s going up there. Maybe she can make Tatch and Sanji compete, then she’ll volunteer as judge. That would be amazing.

Last night they drank their asses off while playing strip poker and most of it she didn’t remember. But she woke up with a splitting headache and pajamas definitely not her size beside her sleeping topless boyfriend.

Eventually Marco woke up and they cuddled a bit more before deciding to come out. They found Izo sitting on a stool with her head resting against the cool marble of the kitchen island. Tatch is whipping up something in the stove. They both sat at the stools next to Izo’s and poured themselves some water to drink.

Izo with her hair undone is very long. Even passing her butt. Which is impressive how she kept it soft and straight. They both got along so well and Ann enjoyed hearing stories about Marco when he was a child, which Tatch is happy to supply.

They all ate breakfast with Ann asking for seconds and thirds. Then they all lounged at the living room, exchanging stories and just having a fun time until they had to have lunch.

And that brought them now a couple hours after, with her on top of Marco, watching how deep sea creatures go on with their lives. Tatch and Izo decided to go back to the guest bedroom where they’ve been apparently sleeping in for more than a week.

Ann hummed as the blonde started to play with her hair and pressed herself more into the blonde’s warmth.

They stayed there like that in silence until her phone rang. She reached for it from the coffee table and answered the call.

“Hello.”

….

Marco watched his girlfriend’s expression turn from calm into a full blown panic. She’s now sitting up, straddling his torso. He held her other hand until she drop the call and got off the sofa.

“Marco, can you drive me to the hospital?”

“Why? What’s wrong?” He asked trying to calm Ann from her pacing.

She gritted her teeth. Annoyed but also worry etched on her face. “My dumbass of a sister got herself in trouble.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Sab waved to her friend who got in Killer’s car. The guy’s good. That’s something she’s glad to know. She had a fun time even if she and Kid got into a banter more than she hoped for. She still enjoyed it.

They left Pinwheel’s after almost two hours and went to the autoshop that Kid owns. Victoria Punk. The name has a good ring on it. They were introduced to Heat and Wire. The four of them apparently go way back during their high school days with Killer and Kid even longer since childhood.

Then they went to a nearby restaurant for lunch. Just four of them because Heat and Wire are needed in the shop. They spent a good hour in there with Kid and Killer gawking at how much she ate. The redhead tried to out-eat her but lost.

They went to the library to leave them there for a moment because Kid got a call from Heat that there’s some parts that are out of stack and two guys started to brawl inside the shop. They said that they’ll be back in a few and just have to put some bastards in their place.

Sab and Koala didn’t even notice time passing while reading. They looked at the clock only when Killer and Kid came back. It’s past 3 in the afternoon.

Now she’s standing here outside the library watching Koala and Killer drove off.

She looked to the side where the redhead is leaning on his motorbike. “So, you going now?” She asked.

As much as she doesn’t want to admit it, she had fun with this guy.

“Yeah. You?” He replied now looking at her.

“I-”

Before she can say anything, her phone rang loudly. She held up a hand for him to wait.

“Hello Nami?”

**_“Hey Sab.”_ **

“Is something wrong?”

**_“Yeah, it’s Luffy.”_ **

“What did she do this time?”

**_“…get herself admitted into G.H.?”_ **

Sab felt a migraine coming her way.

“…What the fuck happened to your pool party?”

**_“Umm, Luffy.”_ **

Right, Luffy happened.

“Did you already call Ann?”

**_“Yeah, she said she’s on the way.”_ **

“Good. I’ll be there in a bit. Just be sure to calm Ann down.”

**_“See ya.”_ **

She dropped the call and sighed out loud

And she was in a good mood!

She turned to the redhead and to the bike.

"Hey Kid, can I ask you a favour?"

“Depends.”

“ Drive me to the hospital?”

The redhead laughed. “Sure then, princess.”

….

“I swear to god, stop calling me a princess.”

“Just get on the fucking bike.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

**Omake:**

“Do you think they realized what we did is bordering to a double date?”

“Nope.” Koala replied, popping the 'P' at the end.

“Do you think we should-?”

“Nope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey~ finally got to begin some Kid/Sab (≧ω≦)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday today so here's another chap for ya'll lads (─‿‿─)

**CHAPTER 13**

Friday (After Uni) 

Her crew finally are all free the next day and Luffy decided that they have a sleepover at her house. So she called her Dad and he gave them the approval and a warning to clean whatever mess they’re gonna make at the Monkey household. She also called her sisters to inform them that she won’t be going home that night.

They all met up at Pinwheel’s and waited until Nami’s shift was over. Luffy is having a habit of hitching a ride from someone these days so she ditched her car at home and got in Nami’s car with Vivi on the passenger’s seat with her and Chopper at the back.

Zoro was in Sanji’s because according to the blonde he “doesn’t trust the mosshead behind the wheels and get us there on time.” Merry drove Kaya and Usopp. Then Brook and Jinbei are with Robin and Franky.

When they got to the Monkey Residence, they dumped their packed things in their usual guest rooms when they stayed there. Not like they really sleep in there. Whenever they got together for a sleepover, they always go in the Monkey residence because it’s where the most spacious living room resides. They pushed all the furniture aside so they can cover the whole room with all the comforters, duvets, blankets, and pillows that they can find in the small mansion.

They all placed the food and snacks they bought on the way in the kitchen where Sanji is already preparing. Franky, Usopp, Zoro, Brook, Chopper and Jinbei are preparing a bonfire on the backyard. The girls are up in Luffy’s room where they kept some clothes in case of a planned or impromptu stay. And it’s always fun to see new clothes appear on their designated wardrobes. Yes, they needed to put additional wardrobes in here with the amount of clothes they leave behind. Then Iva-chan, her father’s friend and colleague, also her friend, always leave clothes in her room even if she’s not there.

When she was a kid, Iva-chan would leave mostly onesies but as she grew up, it became a variety of clothes. From pajamas, dresses, jeans, shirts and even swim suits. The last one became handy when Luffy decided they go and swim on the pool.

And when Iva met Nami, Robin, Vivi and Kaya, he decided that he’ll also get them some.

Luffy frowned at her pajamas hung on her closet. They’re all soft and smooth but none are fluffy like Torao’s hoodie.

After the first time she dog-sitted Bepo, since she knows Torao’s passcode, and with the guy’s permission, she decided to come and go whenever she pleases. She’s still confused about the weird disappointment the other time but she shrugged it off and forget about it. But also when she visit there, she always wear the yellow hoodie that the surgeon tried to make her take off. He gave up after the third time.

The hoodie is so fluffy that she gets a weird but good feeling in her tummy whenever she wears it.

And she wants that kind of fluffy too now. But she doesn’t have any fuzzy clothes. She’s always liked shirts or vests so that’s what majority of her tops are.

Her eyes caught something red in one of the hangers so she took it. She stepped out of her closet and called out. “Robin What’s this?” She asked, raising the weird red thingy- she doesn’t know what it is.

Kaya and Vivi’s cheeks turned red while Nami burst out laughing. Robin just has an amused look. “Oh my. Where did you get that?” She asked.

Luffy pointed at her closet. “Here. At the very back. What is it?”

“It’s a nightdress.” The woman said.

“Dress?” Luffy held up the red night gown in front of her. “But it’s so short. And see through. Are you sure it’s a dress?” There’s no way this is a dress. She never saw anyone wear it. Sab knows a lot about stuff like this but she never saw her wear something like this.

“Its not a dress. You wear it when you sleep.”

“But it doesn’t look comfy! Who would wear this?!” She exclaimed.

She turned around the nightdress and saw a note taped on it. Luffy handed the cloth and opened the note.

“A note from Iva-chan – ‘ I heard from Dragon that you’ve been meeting a guy recently Lu-girl.’ – that'd be Torao! – ‘I can’t believe you’re really an adult now’s – Hey! I’m 21!” She pouted. Stupid Iva-chan. She continued reading it loudly. “Hmmp! - ' This is a little gift from me. He’ll like it when you wear it and he’ll be wrapped around your little finger.’ – Eeh? Torao likes that? But it’s not fluffy.” She huffed, throwing the note away and taking the night dress from Robin.

Torao likes this? How?

“Neh, does it suit me?” She asked, still skeptical about it.

“Luffy, I think you shouldn’t wear that. Not now at least.” Nami said.

“Alright.” She agreed, dropping the subject.

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Hey idiots. Does any of you knows about Luffy – chan’s boyfriend?” Sanji asked as soon as he stepped out on to the backyard.

“She has a boyfriend?!?” Usopp shrieked, dropping the wood they’re gonna use for the campfire.

Zoro isn’t surprised by this. He already heard about it from the cook.

“She does? I never heard anything from Ann.” Jinbei replied, confused and also curious. Knowing how protective Ann is, she’d be fuming mad if Luffy ever got a boyfriend, but lately, she’s nothing but overly happy. Almost smitten to be honest.

“Yohohoho, unfortunately no. I should congrats her then.”

“SUPER!! Never thought Luffy-sis would be interested in love!”

“Really?! What is he like??” Chopper asked excitedly, eyes sparkling.

Everyone knows that Luffy picks amazing friends, what more as a boyfriend??

Sanji sighed. “I didn’t see the guy, but I heard that they ate at the Baratie. Patty called the guy ‘Tall, Dark , and Handsome. The guy’s also rich, paid for Luffy’s food and all. Also has a dog. The old man said the guy’s good but won’t give me a name.”

“Aah, that must be Torao.” Usopp and Chopper said simultaneously.

The rest whipped their heads to them.

“Who’s Torao?”

“Luffy’s new friend. Or I thought he was.” Usopp started. “Never saw the guy, but he must be the one who’s dropping off Luffy lately at Uni. I also see a white pup now and then during those.” He explained.

The boys let those information sink in and eventually sighed in relief.

Luffy doesn’t have a boyfriend. It’s more than likely that it’s a case of Luffy getting another friend who she got to follow her whims.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Dinner that night is chaotic as usual with Luffy stealing food from everyone’s plate and everybody else defending their portions.

They totally did not almost set the lawn on fire.

Sleeping is also a mess on its own with overly competitive adults having a pillow fight.

The Monkey residence has never been lively for months.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Saturday (Present day)

The next day, they woke up from the smell of bacon and a foot on their face. At least Zoro did.

“Goddammit Luffy! People are sleeping!” He only earned Luffy’s annoying face with her tongue childishly sticking out at him and kicking him at the side.

“Sanji food!!!” She yelled as she ran straight to the kitchen with an angry Zoro on her tail.

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Are you sure this is alright?”

“It is don’t worry!”

“Luffy this is dangerous!”

“Good!”

Usop and Chopper bonked her on the head which just made her laugh more.

“We’re gonna win with this!”

They’re currently up in the roof and rounding it to get to the part where the pool is.

After lunch they all collectively agreed on swimming in the pool. Luffy messaged both Ann and Sab to join their pool party if they want which were denied by both making her pout earlier.

Now their having a water gun fight after swimming for about an hour. They definitely needed to clean the floors later.. Luffy dragged Usopp and Chopper up the roof to fire at the others from there.

They reached their destination and looked down and Luffy looked confused. She stepped closer the edge to look down more but Zoro and the others weren’t there.

“Where’re the-?”

She yelped as a barrage of water was fired behind her and the laughter of Zoro and Franky can be heard. It was cold!!

She turned around, readying her custom water guns made by Franky and shoot those bastards.

“Huh-?”

She slipped and fell.

She tried reaching Usopp’s extended hand but it only slipped through wet fingers and she descended.

“Crap, Ann’s gonna be mad.” She muttered

-=-=-=-=-=-

They all bolted out of their hiding places but they didn’t reach her in time when she landed and they swore they heard a crack when Luffy’s head hit the side of the pool hard before a loud splash was heard.

Jinbei dove in as quickly as possible and hauled the raven head above water.

Luffy coughed up the water she swallowed before grinning wide. “WHOOO THAT WAS FUN!” She yelled before wincing and holding up a hand to her head. “Ow.” She looked straight up to where some of them are leaning against the edge. “Chopper look! I’M BLEEDING” She chuckled.

Then the boy shrieked.

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Where we goi'n?”

Nami looked at the raven head who asked that question for the 10th time since they got in Sanji’s car.

“I told you were going to the hospital.” She replied, annoyed.

“Wha-? Rep’t that ‘gain.”

“Just stop talking and stay awake.”

“M’kay.”

“Goo-”

“B’t at’s b’ring.” She whined

Nami wants to smack this idiot but she’s bleeding in the head so just this time.

Fuck she still needs to call Ann and Sab!

-=-=-=-=-=-

They entered the emergency ward, probably startled the staff there. Luffy was being allcarried by Zoro on his back and the idiot is muttering words they can’t understand.

They all filled gathered at a section of the waiting area, huddled in a circle around Luffy. They probably looked ridiculous right now.

A bunch of adults in swimsuits and trunks. At least they wore shirts before storming out there and breaking the speed limit.

“Umm, excuse me. What’s the problem? And can you all sit down and not block the hallway? That would be much appreciated.”

They all turned to a guy wearing white, seems to be a nurse, wearing a face mask and a hat with PENGUIN written in bold letters.

They all sat down and let the nurse approach Luffy.

“Our friend is bleeding, I think she6 hi might need stitches.” Nami said.

The guy tilted up Luffy’s head and his eyes widen. The orange haired girl doesn’t know if it’s bad but they’ll be damned if it is.

The nurse then turned away

Then yelled.

“SHACHI!!! GET LAW HERE!!!”

“WHY?!” Yelled back by a redheaded guy who stopped from walking closer.

“JUST GET HIM!! TELL HIM ITS AN EMERGENCY!!”

“HOW BAD?!”

The nurse seemed to pause and think about it before yelling again. “HE DOESN’T HAVE ONE WITH THIS YET BUT TELL HIM CLOSE TO BEPO LEVEL!!”

“GOT IT!”

The redhead ran off and this nurse turned to them again. “Don’t worry, a doctor would be here in a few seconds.”

That was weird.

“I’m Penguin. Nice to meet you all.”

Wow, this nurse is so casual with that.

“I’m Nami.”

They shook hands before the nurse let go and get close to Luffy again.

“Law’s gonna be pissed.” He chuckled.

Then as if summoned, a black haired guy got out of the elevator and looked around before his eyes stopped at their spot.

“Cap, over here!” Penguin guy waved him over.

And damn, is this really a doctor? This guy looks like a model!

“This better be serious Peng or so help- Fuck.” The guy crouched down in front of Luffy and began patting at her cheeks.

“Luffy-ya. Don’t sleep. Oi Luffy-ya!”

Alright that doesn’t surprise her one bit if Luffy knows some doctor.

Luffy slowly lifted her head and a huge grin broke into her face.

“T’rao! Why ya h’re?”

Huh-

Wait-

This-

This handsome dude is Torao?!

-=-=-=-=-=-

Law cursed under his breath. Luffy needs stitches. Now.

He stood up and turned to Penguin. “Get me a wheelchair.” The guy saluted and went back to the entrance to get one.

Law turned to the side and saw the group looking wide eyed at him “What?” He grunted.

“So, you’re Torao.” A green haired guy said.

Fuck. This must be Luffy’s friends.

He faced them properly. “Sorry about all that. No, my name isn’t Torao. I’m Dr. Trafalgar Law.” He introduced.

“Cap, here you go.”

He moved swiftly and carried Luffy into the wheel chair and started pushing her into the direction of the elevator. He didn’t listen for the protest behind him and continued pushing until he reached it and pressed to the second floor.

He took her to his office. His office is in quite big. He rarely takes patients in here as he is most of the time doing a surgery or stationed in the emergency ward. But he keeps it clean and . Minus some clothes thrown in a moment of tiredness. He transferred Luffy into the bed on the corner of his office. Keeping her sitting up.

“Y’know T’rao… y’ r’lly… cool.”

Law sighed.

“Seriously, what am I gonna do with you Luffy-ya…”

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Where’s he taking Luffy?” Nami asked Penguin.

“In his office. Well, I’m still working so I’ll just go now and ya’ll can stay here if you want. Law’s gonna be back. Maybe later.” He said before walking away.

“I gotta call Ann and Sab.” Nami said before also walking away.

They were all left there sitting, not knowing what to do.

Chopper then stood up. “I’ll just go to Doctorine.” He informed them before running off.

It was then followed by an uncharacteristic silence.

Zoro and Franky are deadly silent. Both feeling responsible for what happened to their young leader.

Sanji sat closer to his Zoro and nudged him by the shoulder. “You okay?” He whispered, slowly taking one of the greenette’s hand to his. Zoro squeezed his hand, indicating that he’s fine.

Like Sanji’s gonna believe that bullshit.

So the blonde stood up and forcefully pulled Zoro up on his feet before dragging him outside. Saying that they’ll get some air.

Meanwhile, Robin is trying to calm down Franky’s sobbing.

It’s not like Luffy hasn’t been sent to the hospital. Her records are quite a list actually. It’s just the first time that members among them are the one to cause her harm.

Luffy and Usopp’s fight during high school is unaccounted for because it was something that both sides have agreed on. And even then, the fight wasn’t too far that one needed to be sent in.

Nami came back in under 20 minutes with Ann, Sab, and a blonde guy following her.

Ann as expected is stomping her way to them, her eyes filled with anger and worry and a deep frown on her face. “Where’s Luffy?”

Jinbei decided to answer. “She’s being treated by a doctor as we speak.” He calmly stated. The blonde guy stepped closer to her and pulled her and hugged her from the back. She sagged a little with the contact and just by that, everyone was thankful for this man for sparing them the wrath of the freckled raven.

“I told you- yoi. Your sister would be fine.” The blonde man said reassuringly before kissing the top of Ann’s head. Which made the remaining of the crew dumbstruck.

Jinbei stood up and walked up to the blonde who looked delighted at the sight of him. “Jinbei. What are you doing here-yoi?”

The man chuckled. “I’m here with Luffy. “ He said, looking back and forth between Marco and Ann but didn’t ask any question.

“So can anyone tell us what happened?” Sab piped in.

They all looked at each other then Robin decided to be the one to retell what happened till to this point.

…

“…So now what?”

“Now we wait .”

-=-=-=-=-=-


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is kinda short, I'm not feeling that we'll ಥ_ಥ

**CHAPTER 14**

Ann is furious 

Her initial reaction on receiving the news Is worry. Worry of being a big sister that wasn’t there when her little sister needed her.

Then turned to fear on how bad it is. Even if Luffy is incredibly resilient, proven and tested, it’s always a surprise what kind of injury it is this time because of her recklessness and lack of any self-preservation.

Then comes the anger towards her careless sister who doesn’t take caution to every single stunt she does.

She was pulled away from her thoughts as a hand took one of hers and squeezed it. “Stop that.-yoi. You’re hurting yourself.” Marco said, calm as ever.

She looked down to her hand held by Marco and saw red indents on her palm. She didn’t even notice that she’s clenching her fists that hard.

They just arrived at the hospital and Marco is parking the car. To be honest, she’s ready to jump out at any given moment if it weren’t for the blonde’s reassurance about the doctors here prioritizes their patients.

She already know that, seeing as she’s been going here since she’s a child. But Marco doesn’t need to know that or he’ll just worry.

Once Marco was parked, Ann got off in record time and without waiting for the blonde, ran out of the parking lot and only stopped upon seeing Nami outside the entrance of the Emergency department.

“Ann!”

She looked back to see the blonde catching up to her. She waited until Marco was beside her before continuing their way to the ginger.

“Oh thank god you’re here!” Nami cried out after seeing her and the ln her gaze drifted to Marco. “Who’s that?”

Before she can answer, they heard the roar of a motorcycle before they saw it. The loud noise getting their attention and just in time to see it park outside the Hospital. The passenger behind jumped off and took off the helmet-

“Is that Sab?”

Yes, it is. That’s her other sister. Ann kept staring.

Sab gave the helmet to the oddly familiar redhead driving the bike. They seemed to talk for a bit before the redhead cackled and the blonde flipped him off before the biker drove off, also giving her the finger in the process.

Sab seemed to notice them after and ran to them. Panting as she stopped in front of them, cheeks flushed, whether from being out of breath or embarrassment from being caught, Ann doesn’t know.

Sab composed herself before asking.

“Now where’s Lu?”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Robin just finished briefing them on what happened and now they’re all just sitting at the waiting area. Waiting for this Dr. Trafalgar to appear.

Marco assured her from time to time that Luffy would be alright while distracting her with a pat or a kiss on the crown of her head. Franky has stopped crying while Sanji and Zoro came back a few minutes later. Followed by Chopper who’s accompanied by Kureha and Crocus, surprising Marco.

About an hour later before they were approached by a nurse wearing a hat with PENGUIN written on it. “ Good afternoon to you all. Nami-san, Law called me and told me that everyone here that came for Luffy to follow me. He moved her to a room.” He chuckled, not sensing the tense atmosphere from the group.

The guy’s eyes widen when he looked at everyone in the group. “Doc Newgate, Doc Kureha, Old man Crocus? What are ya’ll doing here?”

Crocus spoke first and told them they knew the group and are also concern about Luffy, making Penguin laugh.

“Wow, this is great! This is at least a month’s worth of blackmail to Law!’ The guys cheered before turning on his heel and telling them to come along.

Since they all didn’t fit in the elevator, they used the stairs and climbed to the 3rd floor.

They took at least three turns before finally stopping in front of a room.

Penguin knocked. “ Law! We’re going in.” He announced before pushing the door open.

They all filled in the private room. Ann and Sab quickly going to the only bed in the room where a very conscious Luffy is blabbering about something again before stopping as soon as she saw her sisters rushing to her.

“Ann! Sab! Everyone! Hey! Hey! Have you guys met-?!” She was cut off by Ann pulling her into a hug while Sab stood at her side smiling at them warmly. Luffy just giggled and returned the hug. The older raven pulled away and punched Luffy on the shoulder making her whine.

“You fuckin idiot little sister!!” Luffy yelped as Ann kept pinching her ear. Trying to pull away when the freckled adult twisted it.

“Ow ow ow ow!! Ann! NO ST-STOP IT!! IT HURTS OW!! MEAN BIG SISTER!!”

“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING MEAN NOW? YOU DUMBASS!! DID YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS AND HERE I FIND YOU GRINNING LIKE AN IDIOT AFTER FALLING FROM YOU GODDAMN ROOF!!”

“I’M SORRY I’M SORRY IT HURTS STOP IT YOU MEANIE!!! SAB HELP!!”

The blonde just watched and shook her head. “Deal with it.”

Ann smacked her shoulder. “”Do that again and I swear to everything holy that I would strangle you!”

Arms suddenly pushed to separate them from each other.

“How about not injuring further my patient? I don’t care if you’re a relative but if you keep hitting Luffy-ya, I would suggest you leave quietly or I’ll have to call security.”

Ann snapped her head up to the figure at the other side of the bed. The guy is admittedly tall, a few inches shorter than Marco, deep bags under his eyes, golden earrings and a frown on his face.

She glared at him, not liking how close he is with Luffy who’s peaking from his shoulder.

The man seemed to share the sentiment as he glared back.

“Law, Ann, calm down both of you.”

They turned their heads to the source of the voice, seeing Crocus with a glint of amusement on his eyes.

“What are you doing here old man?” Law asked, straightening up. He almost forgot he’s still in work.

He then properly look at all the people present in the room… “Kureha-san, you too? And you-” He said pointing at Marco. “-what are you doing here?”

“Visiting. Now, why not tell us Luffy’s diagnosis?”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Law smirked at the fuming freckled raven after he told them that Luffy should stay here for the night so that he can monitor her and make sure no complications happen.

“Fine! Where are we sta-?”

“Visiting hours starts at 7 am and ends by 10 pm. Sorry, but if you want to stay longer then I suggest you lot come here early.” He said, enjoying how annoyed Luffy’s older sister seems to be.

No one hurts his patients. Not in his watch.

Ann turned to Crocus, but the man shook his head. “I’m sorry Ann, but he’s right. And we don’t do favoritism in this place.” He said, making Ann frown deeper.

Luffy tugged on the doctor’s sleeve. “Oi Torao stop being mean to Ann.”

“Luffy-ya…”

“Toraooo!” She whined, making the guy sigh.

“Fine.”

Meanwhile, Ann’s brain short-circuited..

This arrogant bastard of a doctor…

This-

This guy-

is that godforsaken Torao?!

Ann thought it was a delinquent or some shit trying to get to her sister

But whatever. He still doesn’t like this guy!

-=-=-=-=-=-

Law finally, FINALLY, got out of that suffocating room.

Don’t get him wrong. He likes spending time with Luffy and he just had a new found amusement on one-upping her sister, but there’s just too many strangers in that space.

Crocus and Kureha, he’s known them since he started his residency here, and that was years ago. Marco, he’s known him for the past 3 years since the guy was transferred here. Luffy, he’s only know her for a month, but she’s just so approachable. He doesn’t feel disturbed with her presence. There’s just too much similarities with Luffy to Cora-san and- and-

He shook those thoughts away and continued making his way towards his office.

It’s been a slow day so he’s taking as much power nap on his office when Shachi suddenly barged in and yelled about an emergency.

No one can understand his fear when he saw blood rushing down Luffy’s head.

The dread he felt was the same as when he saw Cora-san clutching his bleeding side because of a gunshot wound.

It was terrifying

“Ugghh.” He groaned

He needs to stop thinking about that. He’ll just sleep this away.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Sab approves

Torao, which she should’ve guessed is a nickname, or Dr. Trafalgar Law, is a guy she can approve if he ever try pursuing Luffy.

Dr. Trafalgar D. Water Law is a famous figure in the world of medicine. He’s a world renowned surgeon specializing in Cardiothoracic Surgeries. Both parents are also famous doctors but has been long deceased. He’s a genius in his field and also outside Cardiothoracic surgeries.

In one instance, there was a marine life expedition supervised by Ryugu Otohime, using a submarine to delve deeper into the ocean. There was an accident, Otohime was stabbed inside the submarine 500 meters deep in the ocean. The submarine was hijacked. According to the hostages, Otohime’s bodyguards apprehended the hijackers but the problem was that, Otohime was loosing too much blood and probably won’t reach the surface alive.

But then there was a group of people who were wearing white boiler suits and who went out of the engine room. Then saw the situation and brought the lady to the decent infirmary that the submarine has and did an emergency surgery to Otohime. One guy with a spotted hat was giving orders left and right that people can hear him yelling and was seemed to be the one leading the surgery.

Later that day they found out that it was Dr. Trafalgar Law and some of his friends in the Grandline Hospital. When interviewed, they all said the same thing; They were there because of the promised Engine room tour mentioned in the ad.

Sab heard there was a reward given to them by Mayor Neptune but it was requested to be not publicized. And there was also that leaked video clip of the surgeon threatening to castrate the reporter if he don’t stop asking questions.

And if Sab remembered it right, the news stated that Dr. Trafalgar just finished his residency that time.

And to Sab, Luffy’s safety come first before EVERYTHING. And if her little sister is getting a partner, it better be someone who can keep her safe. And who better than a surgeon??

The guy may look 5 seconds from collapsing from tiredness but she’ll admit that he looks good. Not her type but he’s handsome. And he has the balls to sass Ann so that’s a plus.

And she trusts Luffy’s judge of character. She’s never been wrong on picking the people around her, so Luffy must’ve seen something good about him.

And being the logical person out of the three of them, it’s gonna be a huge relief if there’s someone else who can look after Luffy and keep her at bay during times that she’s being too much. Her friends are always there but they are all crazy and reckless in their own ridiculous ways.

Ann has Marco right now and Sab has a feeling that they’re gonna be in for the long run. Now she just needs to make sure that Luffy finds a suitable guy for her and Law seems to be a candidate.

-=-=-=-=-=-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always forget to do this, so now that I actually remembered-
> 
> I wanna ask you guys' opinions about the characters. Do you think I made them a bit OOC or they're just fine? 
> 
> I'm open to constructive criticism, and I'll welcome any suggestions you might come up
> 
> Cuz to be honest, I right this as I go, close to none notes, just who are the characters I want in the chapter
> 
> And it's more fun that way too XD 
> 
> So, any help is appreciated UwU


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 15**

It was already 7 in the evening when Dragon arrived at the hospital. Sab messaged called him earlier , informing him of what happened.

When he arrived at the room there was a doctor standing outside, glaring at the door. Inside he can hear laughter, singing and yelling. Loud. Very loud.

The doctor looked at him when he stopped next to him.

“Can I help you?” The doctor asked.

“No. Can I help you? You look ready to kick the door down. I don’t think any of that room’s occupants would like that. Luffy might, but she’s supposed to be resting.” He said smirking, the doctor grumbled under his breath. “Not another one.”

He offered a hand which the doctor took. “Monkey D. Dragon.”

“I know, who doesn’t? I’m Dr. Trafalgar Law. Pleasure to meet you sir.”

They shook hands.

“Is my daughter causing you trouble?”

“So she is your daughter.” Trafalgar sighed out. “No sir. She isn’t causing trouble. They’re all just being noisy right now and I can’t enter the room to check if her stitches are still intact.”

Dragon nodded in understanding. “Well then, why don’t we both go inside?”

He opened the door and entered with the doctor right behind him.

“DAD!!”

Luckily he braced himself for impact as the hyperactive raven head launched herself to him.

“Luffy-ya!!”

Everyone in that room looked at the exasperated doctor. Trafalgar pulled Luffy from him. Well, he tried, but to no avail, his daughter clung to him like a koala.

“If you don’t get back to the bed, I will strip you off your Bepo privileges!!”

Luffy gasped in horror. “You wouldn’t dare! Bepo will miss me!!”

Then a menacing grin crept up the doctor’s face. “Oh yeah? Well too bad I’ll also change my passcode so you wouldn’t get inside my house anymore. How’s that for you?”

“You can’t do that!!”

“Oh watch me, I will. So either you go back to bed or no Bepo.”

“Fine! You meanie!” Luffy whined before jumping off him and stomp her way to the hospital bed while pouting.

They all watched as the doctor remove the bandage, examine the injury and reapply the bandage in less than 2 minutes.

“Done. Now wasn’t that easy?” The doctor smirked.

His daughter just pouted and… is that a blush?

Is he actually witnessing his daughter blush because of this doctor?

-=-=-=-=-=-

Law heaved a sigh of relief as he sagged back down to the chair next to Luffy’s bed.

He was finally able to kick out the visitors. There might’ve been threats of banning included but all in all, it was successful.

“Are you okay Torao?”

He looked up to the raven head sitting on the bed.

Two elder sisters slinging death threats left and right to him, a group of overprotective friends giving him glares and a few stern warnings, a father with scrutinizing eyes following his every move, and three annoying doctors filled with ammunition against him, although considering all the crap he’s been through already-

“I’m fine. Just exhausted.” Incredibly so.

It wasn’t the usual exhaustion that came from working 48 hours (or more) straight with only caffeine as his companion. This day is mentally exhausting. He felt more drained than ever just handling Luffy and her- whatever all that was.

He wasn’t prepared for the barrage of people’s constant focus directed at him. It was different from conferences and college lectures that Crocus would always make him do as the hospital’s young representative. That was all professional work.

But with Luffy’s group, only a few knows him and nobody listened to him. He was constantly on the verge of punching someone or ripping his hair out. Whatever works better.

“I need a nap.” He decided. Standing up but was pulled back down, now on the bed.

“Luffy-ya…” He looked at the frowning raven.

“Where are you going?”

“In my office. To nap.”

“You can nap here!”

Law raised a brow. That would be easy and saves him the trouble of going down a floor and some corridors. But it would more of a bad idea if he overslept and got caught by Crocus when he did his rounds or anyone on that matter. Not to mention that her sisters would probably be here at the exact visiting hours.

“Luffy-ya. I really shouldn’t.” He said firmly, yanking his arm away from the raven’s grip. “I promise I’ll come here by 5 to wake you up and change your bandage. Then we can eat at the cafeteria if you want to. But for now, I need some nap then check on my other patients.”

“Then stay until I fell asleep. Tuck me in?”

Law stared long at her. Her eyes pleading for him to comply.

And he did.

Sitting back down on the bed, the raven cheered before lying down. Law pulled the blanket over up to Luffy’s neck. “Now sleep.”

“Bleh! Come on Torao! At least tell me a story!” She huffed.

The doctor shook his head with a small chuckle leaving his lips. “You really are like a child.” He muttered, missing the sudden crack on the other raven’s smile before pulling the blanket over half her face.

Law brought his hand to play with Luffy’s hair, and thought for a moment. He wasn’t the best on story telling but he tried his best when he does.

Finally he decided on a certain story.

“There was once a pack of wolves, happy and thrived. They travelled together from the Northern tundra to the dry shrublands of the South. They are tightly knit together. Sleep together. Eat together. Hunt together. Fight for each other. Love for the pack is limitless.

One day a pup went off on an adventure. He was off to find a gift for his sibling. But then he got distracted by a very good smell and found meat on a humungous plate. A group of giant then came when the pup was beginning to eat. The giants are happy to see him and wanted to feed him more. But the pup remembered the gift he was looking for and had to bid goodbye to the giants. He ran, as fast as he could away. He ran as fast and as far as he can but it was sundown and he needed to come back to their camp. When he came back. No one was there anymore. They’re all gone. That’s when the pup realized what he had done.

He broke off from the pack without his parents’ knowledge. He broke a rule. Now he’s lost and his pack can’t find him.

He’s now a lone wolf.”

He paused, his hand retracting from the raven’s head “...What happened to the pup?” Luffy asked, eyes half lidded.

The surgeon shrugged his shoulders. “Who knows. The story doesn’t have an ending. Maybe he’s still out there searching for his pack. You, what do you think happened?” He asked curiously.

“I will find the wolf and ask him to be my friend. That way he won’t be lonely then we’ll look for his pack together. Being lonely is the worst after all.” She muttered, enough for the surgeon to hear.

He smiled. “The story has a second part. I’ll let you hear it next time. But now just sleep.” He whispered, patting her head for the last time before standing up.

“I won’t let the pup be lonely. I won’t let… Torao be… lonely.”

He stopped on his track and turned around. Luffy’s eyes are closed now.

“How well can you read me?”

He uttered knowing no replies would return to him, he continued his way out of there.

Seriously, Luffy would be the death of him.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Law only got at least half an hour of sleep before he was woken up by Kureha.

“Brat, I don’t want to wake you up but you’re needed in the O.R. asap.” She said.

He stood up looking at his watch before taking his hat off. “What happened?” He asked before stepping out his office with his senior following him. Not even bothering to wear his coat seeing that he won’t be needing it anyway.

“New patient. Hit and run just in front of the hospital. Can you believe that?! The audacity! Anyway, the guy’s already on sedatives, spinal fracture. Needs to realign the bones. I’m not a surgeon and Crocus have never operated on the spine even once. Marco, even if we call him in now, it will take too long. The others are too inexperienced. I don’t like depriving you of your well deserved sleep kid. But the situation calls it.”

Law scoffed. “And you think I can?”

“Don’t even jest kid. I know you do and if you can’t then we’re fucked.”

He chuckled at that as he pushed through the double doors leading to his destination.

He just hopes this won’t take too long.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Luffy stirred on her sleep, feeling another presence inside the room. She slowly opened her eyes and rolled to her left side where she felt the bed dip.

She froze when she was welcomed by the sight of Torao’s head buried on his arms, using it as a pillow. Torao isn’t wearing his coat but draped on his back. In this Luffy can see the tattoos on the doctor’s from the fingers and to his arms because he was only wearing a black button up shirt.

Soft snoring can be heard from the man.

She stayed there, lying on her side, watching Torao sleep. She frowned. Torao's whole figure is stiff. Like he’s carrying a heavy burden but keeps it to himself.

Torao’s story earlier has to much emotion for it to be more than just a made up story.

“L… where… you…”

Luffy felt a warm felling in her chest and the weird-but-good feeling again on her tummy.

The doctor’s face twisted into a sour look. Luffy placed a hand on one of Torao’s which was suddenly grabbed and held tightly. She have seen this happening to Ann, Sab and her dad before. This happens when they’re having a bad dream.

She giggled. “I’m here Torao.” She whispered.

“Whe’rd… y’… go…L….y…”

“I’m here Torao.”

“L….y”

“Silly Torao, it’s Luffy not Ly.”

Then the next words that left his lips made her grin disappear in an instant.

“L..m….Mi….Lam….Lami….Lami…don’ go.”

For some unknown reasons, her chest feels so tight and there’s a lump in her throat. Her eyes sting. This is so unlike her. She never felt this way before. This…this…extreme sadness? No that wasn’t it. Disappointment? Yes and no? What is this feeling dammit!!

-=-=-=-=-=-

Law bolted up from his sleep after hearing a loud gunshot.

“Torao!”

He toppled down the floor backwards, along with the chair he’s sitting on.

Okay he’s awake now. That gunshot was a dream.

Fuck.

He pulled himself up and dragged the chair upright and sat on it again. “Godammit. Did I woke you up?” He asked, seeing the raven’s worried expression.

“N-no. I was already awake.”.

Did she just stuttered?

“That’s good then.”

Silence followed. Which is a surprise with Luffy in the room. But she seemed to be mulling about something, and he ain’t gonna let unless she talks about it.

“Ah, right, your bandage.”

…

It was incredibly silent.

Too silent.

“Come on. Let’s eat. I promised after all.” He said, standing up.

Luffy just nodded and stood up.

-=-=-=-=-=-

They went back to Luffy’s room after eating. Law’s slightly worried right now because Luffy didn’t ate as much as her usual fills.

“Luffy-ya, are you sure you’re okay?” He asked for the 2nd time since they left the cafeteria

She pouted. “Of course I do! This is just a head bump!”

“No Luffy-ya, that’s not what I- you know what, never mind.” He sat down. “That is not a bump and you know it. Bumps don’t need sutures" He added, before another round of silence overtook the room.

…

…

…

“Ne Torao, who-”

“LUFFY!!”

The door was thrown open by two women. Law looked at his watch and grunted. They really came on time.

Ann pointed at him, a glare already set on her face. “What the fuck are you doing here?!”

“I work here.” He deadpanned

“Here in Luffy’s room I mean!”

“I’m her doctor. And stop shouting your disturbing people.” He added

“…”

“…”

“I’m gonna punch hi-”

“ANN NO!!” “YOU CAN'T PUNCH TORAO!”

Law stood up, patting Luffy’s head before walking to the door. “I’m too tired for this.” Then he yawns. “I’ll get on working your discharge papers. I’ll come back when I’m done.” He said, passing through the two sisters and out the door.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Sab just sighed and walked to the now unoccupied chair and placed down her bag. Leaving Ann making strangling noises and killing motion to the door.

“Have you eaten yet Lu?”

“……mhm”

“Hmm?”

“……yeah.”

Sab finally turned to Luffy who’s hands are placed atop her head, a small flush on her cheeks.

Huh

Luffy’s blushing

…

because of Law patting her head?

…

…

“Lu? You okay?”

“Mhm. Just feels weird.”

“Is your head hurting?!”

Ann rushed to the other side of the bed and held Luffy’s head, caressing it.

“No! I’m not! It’s just a bump!” She pouted.

“Then why are you holding your head like that?” Ann asked, her hand coming up to put it down but Luffy dodged to the side.

Ann tried again but the youngest just moved away.

“What is wrong with you?”

“Don’t touch it. Torao patted me there!” She huffed

…

…

…

“I am so gonna punch tha-”

“NO!!”

-=-=-=-=-=-


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update ύ.ὺ
> 
> I've been busy with school these days (•∆•")
> 
> And got a lil stuck while writing this
> 
> It's hard writing about interaction when I myself is a massive introvert who doesn't interact with people irl that much hehehe 
> 
> But that's just me •u• 
> 
> Hope y'all like this chap =U=

**CHAPTER 16**

Luffy’s acting weird. Incredibly so. Ever since she got back from the hospital she- she- she’s not acting like regular Luffy.

Okay that’s a weird way of phrasing that, but Luffy’s already weird in her own good way so it’ll do.

She felt a nudge on her side snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked at Chopper with a raised brow. “What?”

“Nami, what’s she doing??” Chopper whispered, pointing at Luffy who’s _playing_ with her food!

This is what she means by Luffy acting weird. Luffy never does this. Luffy would never dare to do this!

Luffy who eats any food she can reach at first glance. Luffy who can steal your food if you’re not fast enough to protect your meal. Luffy who enters any eating competition because it free food rather than because of the prize money. Luffy who prioritizes food over anything with the exception of their friends. Luffy who beat up 10 seniors because they interrupted her lunch-

This is practically blasphemy to the so called ‘Meat God’ that Luffy prays for every new year’s eve!

“Luffy!” She called

Nothing.

“Oi Luffy!!”

Again nothing

“I’m taking your bento!” She reached across the table for Luffy’s box but the raven head snapped out of it before pulling her lunch closer to her. Luffy glared at her. “Hey! No fair! This is mine!”

Still responsive to food, noted.

“Eat your food. Sanji-kun would be upset if he finds out YOU of all people played with it.”

The raven head gasped in horror. “How dare you! I would never!” She shrieked before shoveling food to her mouth.

She sighed in relief. She’s not sure about the reason why her friend’s mind is annoyingly occupied for her to play with food, but one thing for sure-

If Luffy skipped a meal, the world must be ending soon.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Chopper is terrified

That morning he saw Luffy walking alone so he caught up to her and greeted her good morning. She greeted back but after that she didn’t talk. Chopper was taken aback a little because of the unusual silence coming from Luffy, but shrugged it off as one of those days, when the raven has bad dreams that all of them knows but never spoke about it.

As they walked through the corridors, Luffy just started giggling for no reason. Chopper thought that maybe Luffy’s planning something. He’s excited! Lufffy’s idea always are fun!

Well most of them never failed to give them a scratch or two. In Luffy’s case, it’s only between safe and injuries.

But then suddenly Luffy stopped giggling and now her face is red with a sheepish look on her face.

Chopper panicked. She clung to the woman and asked again and again if she’s alright or feeling sick because her face is really red!

“I’m alright Chopper! Just thinking shi shi shi!” She snickered.

They parted ways after that and the next time Chopper saw her, she’s frowning – scratch that – she’s brooding!

Then at lunch, Luffy is playing with her food! He had to pinch himself just to be sure he wasn’t hallucinating! Actually he’s tempted to take a picture and show it to the others just to make sure this isn’t fake.

A couple minutes passed before he nudged Nami. The ginger dealt with it pretty quickly but Luffy is still staring off to nowhere by the end of it.

“Is Luffy really okay?” Chopper asked Usopp once classes are over and they waited for the others at the stairs outside the main building.

Usopp heaved a deep sigh. “Don’t worry Chopper. That idiot is just a bit lovesick.” He deadpanned

…

“SO SHE REALLY IS SICK!!”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Vivi is worried.

She’s helping out in the café today and she’s never seen Luffy mess up once in serving customers before but-

So far, Luffy has tripped 8 times, spilled hot coffee 3 times ( one in an unfortunate customer’s crotch), broke 5 plates, spilled a pitcher of iced tea on the floor, a broken mop, a broken coffee pot, and a dirty apron.

Also an angry Nami.

But aside from those Luffy is sulking at the lounge. Close to tears even as she hugged one of the throw pillows on one of the sofas.

“Luffy-san… are you sure you’re fine?” She asked as she placed down a cup of milk on the low table.

“Mhmm.”

She sat next to the raven head and slowly pried the pillow away. “Luffy-san…” She muttered, brushing stray black strands away from her face and tucking it behind her ear. “Come on Luffy-san, you can tell me what’s bothering you.”

The raven head’s frown deepen. “I dunno either… I just feel weird.” She confessed.

“Weird? How?”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“…Come on Luffy-san, I won’t tell! Just between you and me?” She insisted.

Luffy looked down and put a hand to her stomach. “My tummy feels weird.”

Wait

“Are you sick?!”

“NO!” Luffy huffed. “My tummy just feels funny. Like it’s doing flips and whatnot.”

“…”

“…”

“...I’m calling Ann.” Vivi said with determination before standing up, heading outside to the hallway before the stairs, and where the lockers are. She put her phone in hers along with her bag.

“What?! NO!!” She heard from behind her. She reached for her locker only for arms to wrap around her , trapping her arms with her torso.

“Luffy-san let go! Ann needs to know if you’re sick! She’ll be furious if you don’t tell her so I will.” She squirmed in the raven’s hold.

“No! How many times are you guys gonna say that I’m sick?! I’m not sick!”

“But you might be!”

“I’m not!”

“We can at least get you a check up!”

“I won’t cuz I’m not sick!!”

“But-!”

“Luffy!!”

They both looked down at the bottom of the stairs where Nami stood. “Law came-!”

Luffy let go of her and raced down the stairs. Going pass Nami and out the door into the Café. She came back after a few seconds, wearing a kicked puppy face and turning to Nami who sighed. “Law came and bought his coffee, he wants me to tell you to be careful and try to not reopen your stitches. He left right after.”

The kicked puppy face didn’t left her face but now there’s a prominent flush on her face when Nami relayed Law-san’s me- wait- Oh

OH

Her eyes widen at the realization as she met Nami’s unamused face. She pointed at Luffy, making the ginger nod.

“Does she-?”

Nami nodded

Oh

Well that explains a lot

-=-=-=-=-=-

Usopp is worried. Worried of whatever’s going through Luffy’s head.

This morning the raven head talked his ear off during classes they have together. He was used to it. Not really a new thing. But no one prepared him to be Luffy’s barrage of stories about Law. At first it was okay, but then she started gushing over him.

“Are you sure you’re not bothering him?” He piped in once Luffy talked about how she comes in and out unannounced in the surgeon's house.

He shouldn’t have talked. He should’ve just shut his big mouth.

Luffy stopped her blabbering and her face twisted into that of disbelief. Then came the face filled with dread.

“I mean, he looks like the type to get annoyed fast.”

Ah

He just dug his own grave

Good job Usopp

Luffy then looked down her lap. “You’re right. What if I’m bothering him??”

“Pssh. When did you ever cared about personal space anyway? He’ll get used to it.”

Yeah dig deeper

He should’ve known that was a bad idea

When lunch came, he expected for Luffy to forget about their previous conversation but no, NO she didn’t. In fact Luffy something unforeseen happened!

Luffy is not eating, no, she’s playing with it. Her chopstick is picking up and dropping whatever portion she’s picking! Worse of it all is she’s too deep into her thoughts and she’s frowning!!

It’s like she doesn’t have any appetite to eat which never happens!!

He just stayed quiet because he’s afraid that what he says next might worsen the gloomy mood surrounding the raven head.

Then he caught a very low whisper coming from Luffy-

“I hope Torao doesn’t hate me…”

Usopp blinked then recalled their conversation earlier and mentally smacked his head.

Luffy’s like this because of what he said earlier!!

But the real question here is why is Luffy so invested in this?

Then an idea popped in his mind… Could Luffy have a-?

He then recalled every time Luffy spoke about the doctor and their interaction when she was in the hospital. That just might be it!

After classes Chopper asked him if Luffy is really alright. He thought about it shortly before deciding-

He heaved a sigh and replied. “Don’t worry Chopper. That idiot is just a bit lovesick.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Robin is amused. Not that she finds entertainment with her friend’s problem, no no, but having the front seat to Luffy’s discovery of infatuation is quite the delight.

Although it doesn’t seem that Luffy knows what exactly she’s feeling.

“So, what seems to be the problem Luffy?” She asks fondly, brushing the younger raven’s hair

She came to the sisters’ house to check up on Luffy. Franky would’ve came but he’s busy with Iceburg about some project of theirs. Contrary to that, Robin has plenty of free time right now as she just finished a three months long expedition.

Luffy’s currently lying her head on her lap, with her face buried to her front and arms around her torso. The younger tightened her hold and pushed herself further to her body.

“Robiiiiinnnnn!!” a muffled cry from Luffy.

“Shhh Luffy, it’s alright, come on. Talk to me.” She encouraged as she continued brushing her hair with her slender fingers.

She arrived here earlier with Luffy’s disheveled look welcoming her through the front door. Both elder sisters are nowhere to be seen, which is kind of weird as those two never left together if Luffy is home.

They headed to Luffy’s room and as soon as she sat down, the younger jumped her then started crying while blubbering unintelligible words.

The most prominent word is ‘Torao’ and Robin has a hunch on why she’s acting like this.

“Robiiinn!! What if- if Torao doesn’t like me??!! Uwaaaaahhh!!” She wailed squeezing her more. Robin smiled, not minding the tight grip.

“I’m pretty sure he likes you.” She stated reassuringly.

Luffy lifted her head up to look at her as she looked down.

“But-but, Usopp said that I might be bothering him! What if he’s just forcing himself to- to hang out with me!!??” She cried out, burying her face again to her stomach.

“Hmm.” So that’s why.

She sure needs to talk with Usopp about this, but first-

“Have you asked Law about it?”

“…no”

“Then how about calling him now and let’s hear it if he hates you or not.” She suggests.

Luffy shot up, face flushed with tear stained cheeks and snot nosed. A hopeful look in her eyes and lips pursed. “But-!”

“Ah Ah, no buts.” She said, waving her forefinger back no. “You want to know if he likes you or not, right?” Luffy nodded enthusiastically.

With a determined look, she reached for her phone and dialed a number, placing it to her ear. Robin wiped the younger’s face with her handkerchief, making Luffy giggle.

“Oh Torao! Hi!” Luffy startled.

Robin stood up and walked out of the room. She might be curious but she does not wish to listen unless permitted.

…

After about half an hour waiting at the living room, Luffy came barreling down the staircase. Tripping at the last step and face planting to the ground. She scrambled to get up and ran straight to Robin who welcomed her with open arms.

“Robiiiinn!!!!” Luffy cheered as she nuzzled into her, making Robin chuckle.

“How did it go?” She asked

With a wide grin on her blushing face, she started retelling their conversation

Ah yes, this is much better than a despaired Luffy.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Sanji is confused.

Luffy is asking him to teach her how to make rice balls. Asked him to TEACH HER HOW TO MAKE not MAKE FOOD TO EAT.

“I’m sorry, can you repeat that Luffy-chan.” He said, pinching between his brows.

And with a wide grin full of teeth and bright. “Teach me how to make Onigiri!!”

“Teach you?”

“Yep.”

“To _make_?”

“Yep.”

“Not to _eat_?”

“That’s silly, course we’re gonna eat! But teach me how to make!”

“Teach you?”

“Yep.”

“By me?”

“Yep.”

“To make?”

“Yep.”

“Teach _you_ how to _make_?”

“How many times are you gonna repeat that? And yep.”

Oh god she’s serious!! Did she hit her head this bad??

“Luffy-chan, as much as I love you and would do anything _ANYTHING_ for you, can you please give me a valid reason why I would let you in my kitchen?” Because the last time Luffy stepped in his kitchen, things didn’t go well. AT ALL.

Luffy pouted, which is incredibly adorable by the way, and crossed her arms. “It’s not just your kitchen! It’s also Zoro’s!”

He blanched at that

“My dear melorine, it’s our house but it’s MY kitchen. I trust you behind the stove no more than I trust that buffoon to drive with a map and a GPS.” He deadpanned.

“Hey!” Luffy protested after catching the implication of the statement. “I’m not a hopeless idiot with directions like Zoro!” She added

“Wow, you both know I’m still here right?”

They both turned to the greenette slumped down on the single couch holding a bottle of beer in one hand.

“And I don’t get lost! It’s not my fault they keep changing the roads.”

Sanji waved him off. “Sure, keep telling yourself that.” He turned to the raven head who barged in their home at 10 in the evening. “And you, does your sisters even know you’re here?” Better make sure or he’ll take the burnt of both Gol sisters’ mixed worry and anger.

Luffy snickered. “Ann’s staying at pineapple tonight and Koala invited Sab to go clubbing. Sab said she might get home late.”

The raven then grinned at him. “So Sanji! Teach me! And can I sleep here tonight?”

Sanji and Zoro exchanged brief glances, both knowing Luffy's dislike with the idea of being alone, before they both sported huge grins as well.

“Do you even have to ask? Course you can.”

Luffy cheered, throwing her hands up before sprinting towards the stairs. “Let’s watch a movie!! I’m gonna pick!!!” She yelled.

Zoro shot up and followed the raven head, yelling threats if the woman ransack their collection. Sanji just laughed.

“Ahh, never a dull moment.”

He made his way to his kitchen with a toothy grin, now he needs to make midnight snacks for their notorious black hole.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Zoro knows something is up

“By the way, how’s your head.” He asked. Luffy stopped digging through their stash of DVDs and looked up from her crouched position. She turned to him, a hint of blush present on her cheeks. “Torao said to come back by Thursday this week to remove my stitches.” She gleefully stated, holding her head where the said stitches are located.

He went and sat himself to their bed and let the woman take her time on picking.

Something’s off with Luffy he’s sure

Something new

“Did you cut your hair?”

“I didn’t. should I?”

“No, nevermind. Just pick something good.”

The raven head went back for her search and now muttering if her hair is too long or not or should she cut it.

….

“Is that a new hoodie?”

“Huh? Oh- yeah!” She stood up and turned around, showing the red hoodie. “Ann gave it to me when we came back from the hospital.” She said, twirling around to give him a full view. “Why? Want one?”

“No, just asking.”

“Kay’ then.” The raven muttered before crouching down once again.

No it’s not the hoodie

Something else

He can’t put a finger on it

“Oi Luffy. Did something happened recently? Good or bad? Anything?”

Luffy whipped her head back to him, staring wide eyes at him while her face turned red as a tomato.

“Eh? Um. Something good I guess.” She uttered, her face getting even redder.

“Hmmm. Good then.”

….

….

….

“Have you picked yet?”

Luffy then turned back to the box filled with DVDs and got back to her hunt with determination on her side.

Well as long as she’s not in immediate danger, the off feeling can’t be that important if Luffy isn’t bothered by it.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Brook chuckled

He just got off from a call with Jinbei. The poor guy has to deal with Ann, bless his soul.

It seems to be that Luffy’s developing romantic feelings towards the doctor they met last Saturday. And knowing Luffy, there’s no way she realized what she’s feeling and he doubts that both her overprotective sisters would explain it to her, well Ann at least. Years of knowing those two but he can never read Sab as well as the other.

He grabbed his violin and stepped out to his veranda and sat down on the wooden chair by the railing. The vast blue of the sea welcoming him. He can never get tired of this view. Perks of living in a seaside cabin.

“Ahh, Laboon… I wish you’re here to join me on this delightful news.” He said aloud before playing his new composition.

Everyone’s finding love these days, same with his friends. Who knows maybe one of them decides to wed, he’ll be damned if he doesn’t perform a unique song during the march.

Yohohoho! A special song for a special day! He’ll be sure to write them!

The only question is who’ll come first?

Well, whoever they are, they’ll be dancing to only the best song, nothing more nothing less!!

-=-=-=-=-=-

Franky is neutral about all this

After he got home from Galley-La, his SUPER wife welcomed him in their house with dinner served and waiting at the dining table.

And during it, Robin told him about Luffy’s situation and her unknown blooming romantic feelings towards Law.

“Why?” He asked once Robin told him that she didn’t explained it to Luffy.

“Well.” She started, placing down her emptied glass of water. “I want Luffy to figure it out on her own. In order to help her mature, we shouldn’t coddle her too much or else she’ll grow up dependent. Although Luffy is very much independent and can handle herself well, she needs to think about this herself. We can’t just give her all the answers. It’s either she understand or talk about it to Law. And who knows, this might result into something entertaining. I’m enjoying everyone’s reaction to this so far.” She chuckled then she looked up from her food to him. “What about you? What’s your take on this?” She asked, genuine curiosity in her eyes.

Franky gulped down the last of the content of his bottle of cola. He put it aside and thought of it. Is he curious? Yes. Is he cautious about this Law dude? Yes. Does he think Law is good enough for Luffy? No. But one’s thing for sure.

He grinned. “ It doesn’t really matter. After all it’s Luffy-sis’ pick. She’s stubborn as a mule. No way we can change her mind I she got together with Law.”

She chuckled once more. “That’s what I thought.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Jinbei is concerned

If the last weeks, Ann is being too happy (now he can understand after knowing about her ongoing relationship with Marco), today she’s being too grumpy. The students got used to the cheery Ann and thought that’d be permanent, but today, first day of the week, they’re all cowering in fear before the freckled teacher.

The reason?

Because it appears to be that her greatest fear came to life in the form of one Dr. Trafalgar Law. A man who’s getting too close for comfort to her adorable precious little sister, in Ann’s words. Jinbei doesn’t get why she’s constantly plotting the surgeon’s demise, because as far as he knows, Trafalgar Law is a good man. He after all is the saviour of their beloved Otohime-sama.

He has never talked to the man himself and have only met once in person during Luffy’s accident, even then they didn’t talk. But in that short amount of time, he can see that the surgeon thinks fondly of Luffy. It might not be in a romantic sense but Law cares, and that’s enough for Jinbei.

Although it won’t be far off if the guy do like ‘like’ Luffy. No one can resist that woman’s charms after all.

“Ann, stop glaring. You’re scaring the children.” He said to the sulking woman by the end of the sofa. They’re in the teacher’s lounge, having a small break between classes.

Ann ignored him and frowned even deeper.

“You know, I still don’t get why you hate Trafalgar.”

And that looks to be a bad thing to say because Ann exploded and started ranting about how Law is in no way suitable and good enough for little innocent Luffy. Ann’s words.

He heaved out a sigh and sent a message to Marco.

_**_** _

_**You’re girlfriend is upset. Do something.** _

_**_** _

He then pocketed his phone and slumped back on his chair. Listening to Ann’s rant.

Ahh, too much for break time.

-=-=-=-=-=-


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 17**

“What are we doing here?” Sab asked, looking up at the bright neon sign that spells out ‘Heat Haze’.

Koala threw her a grin. “We’re drinking! Last time we got interrupted, my treat!”

“You also said that last time.” The blonde deadpanned. “You told me this will help. How is a hangover gonna help me finish my manuscript by deadline?” It saddens her to admit that she’s been having a block recently and couldn’t write a proper end to the novel she’s making.

She’s been writing in a steady flow after finishing all her piled work that Dragon gave her as punishment. She was in a very good mood last Saturday after hanging out with Koala, Killer, and Kid. When both guys left her and Koala to the library, she found a good book that gave her an idea for an ending, but then Luffy got herself hurt and all thoughts was thrown out the window.

She likes being ahead of deadline. She always contacts her editor a week early to meet up and submit her manuscript. Its Monday and her deadline is by Thursday. For her that’s considerably late even if Koala says otherwise.

Koala knocked on her door earlier while she’s in the middle of brainstorming then immediately went to her wardrobe and started taking out article of clothes before shoving it to her right after. The ginger didn’t even let her speak, instead pulled her away from her desk. At least her outfit is decent. Black denim shorts paired with a white spaghetti strap crop top and dark blue leather jacket. Then a black lace up ankle platform boots. She tied her hair in a high pony to finish the look.

“This will help, I promise! You gotta relax.” She replied.

Sab fished out her phone and hit a message to Ann and Luffy where she is and that she might be late. They can handle dinner, somehow.

She slotted it back to her pocket before catching up with Koala and they walked to the back of the line on the entrance. She hopes this wouldn’t be like last time. Even if something good came out of it, she doesn’t want a repeat.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Ann stared at the photo right in front of her. It looked familiar. That can’t be right. How can she know this picture then? Did she dreamt of it? No, that’s not it either. Maybe on accident? Nah, not possible. Maybe when Izou and Tatch are embarrassing Marco the best they can? No, they didn’t show any picture.

Then how in the hell does this look familiar?!

“Stop glaring at my picture, I’m getting offended you know.”

She whipped her head back to the blonde sitting comfortably at the couch. “No! I didn’t-!”

“You sure? You look ready to rip it. Am I that ugly back then?”

“What? NO! Wai- Ugly?! You were so cute! How could you call this ugly?!” She shrieked, horrified at the blonde’s words.

“Were? Are you saying I’m not cute now?”

Her jaw slacked. “Are you kidding me? You’re cute and- Marco that’s mean!” She yelled, just now noticing the smirk the blonde’s sporting.

He chuckled and patted the space next to him. The freckled raven pouted but still stood up and made her way next to her boyfriend. She sat down and placed the photo album on her lap. He threw his arm around her and pulled her closer while she leaned her head to his shoulder.

“So, what’s the deal with you and my photos?” He asked. Ann then pointed at one in particular.

“This one. It looks familiar. But this is my first time seeing this.” She whined out. Feeling frustrated of knowing something she can’t remember.

While she mulled it over, Marco stared at the picture.

He can’t remember everything that happened that day but the picture was taken the day his Pops taught him how to sail, along with Rayleigh and Ro- oh, that must be it.

Those three took a lot of photos during the short trip, mostly his Pops but Roger also took some. Talking about memories and souvenirs.

Now that he thought of it, it’s a good memory. He’s surprised he can remember that one clearly.

While he’s basking in the nostalgia, Ann flipped to the next page. Maybe she’ll remember it eventually while looking at the others.

Her eyes widen at the next batch of photos.

“Dad.” She breathed out. Her hand touching the photo taking up the most of the space in the middle.

It was her dad! Uncle Rayleigh too and a big dude! Also little Marco! They’re all wet from head to toe and probably just came back from sailing if the boat and the sun setting in the background is any indication. The boat is pulled up to the shore, the three older men are sitting on the sand while little Marco is in the boat, draping himself from the edge, mimicking her father by holding up a peace sign and grinning from ear to ear. Uncle Rayleigh and the big dude with cool mustache is just sitting but also smiling at the camera.

She still can’t remember where she saw the previous photo but- “Marco! This is my dad!! You know my dad?? How’d you know my dad?!?” She exclaimed, eyes wide at her boyfriend.

Ann needs to know if her dad likes Marco!! That way maybe the old coot wouldn’t get bat shit crazy if she introduce Marco!!

Marco stopped his reminiscing and looked down to his girlfriend’s expectant look, making him chuckle. “Right. I never got to tell you. Always slipped my mind.” He looked down at the album and took it from the raven’s lap. Placing it down to his instead.

He pointed at the photo. “Pops and Roger are good friends. He’s my godfather actually. This one’s taken when they thought me how to sail.” He chuckled. “This was supposed to be just me and pops, but for some reason Roger and Rayleigh suddenly joined.”

As far as he remembers, they just showed up by the dock unannounced.

He continued. “I didn’t know you’re his daughter when we met. Just found out about that when your sister Sab got sprained, on the patient’s file.”

“Do you think, he’ll be mad if we tell him we’re dating?” Asked Ann.

“I could ask you the same. He was pretty furious when you started dating, who knows.” He shrugged

…

…

“Wait- how’d you know that?”

“Let’s just say Roger and Pops got wasted that day.”

Shuddering at the memory of the usual jolly man he grew to know giving off dark murderous vibe.

…

…

“Wait does that mean we might’ve already met when we’re kids?”

Huh, he never thought of that. There’s really no reason for him to pull those out unless he’s stressed, and he’d rather look at ones with his whole family, rather than those of him as a child.

“My memory during my childhood is not that good but…” He trailed off before looking down at the photo album.

It seems like Ann also came to the same conclusion as they both stood up, taking the photo album with them. They both raced up the stairs and into his room.

“Where did you put them?”

“There.” He pointed at one of the bookshelves in his room. “Very bottom. I’m pretty sure there’s still some in the study. I’ll get it.” He said as he stood up and near ran out the room.

Once he got back with 7 thick albums stacked on his hands, Ann is already looking through one of them. He sat down next to her and took one from his stack.

He paused when he looked at his watch.

“Are you staying the night? It’s getting pretty late.” He asked.

“Don’t worry, I already told Luffy that I’ll be here. Also Sab's there. I’ll just call her later and say I won’t be going home tonight.” She waved off, not looking up from his baby picture.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Holy hell good thing Koala didn’t get her a skirt

It’s so hot inside despite the air conditioning, loud blaring music, it’s dim with the only light source keeps changing every goddamn minute, people grinding and shoving each other, and people trying to grope her every turn! If she had been wearing a skirt, it might’ve ripped off by now!

Holy shit thank god she wasn’t wearing a fucking skirt!!!

There’s so many people! How are all these people have so much free time in a weekday night?! She’s been almost spilled by beer about three times and that’s just by going to the bathroom! She could’ve sworn she saw someone fucking on one of the tables!!

Contrary to its name, Wild Cherry is tame compared to this place!

Uggghhh

She glared at the crowd of bodies she needs to go through to go back cuz she left Koala alone. Alone in this den of wolves.

Fuck

They have to get the hell out of here

With a deep breath, she walked in

And as expected with her shitty luck, the DJ chose that time to change the metal rock into a sexual song.

She cursed under her breath and squeezed through. She doesn’t care even if she intentionally push some of the drunk hormonal people here.

“Well hello there.”

She jumped when a hand held her by the waist. She whipped around with and elbow ready to deck whoever tried touching her only for it to get blocked.

“Still feisty, I see.” The man chuckled

“Rob Lucci?? What the fuck are you doing here?!” She snapped.

The man just chuckled then let go of elbow and instead yanked her by the waist. She yelped while he took that as a chance to hold on of her hand and placed it to his shoulder. She tried pulling it away but he just gripped it tighter.

“Let. Go.” She growled out

Of all the people to meet in this cursed club, of course it has to be this fucker!

“A pleasant surprise to see you here Senior Associate Ms. Gol D. Sabrina. Although Outlook Sabrina also sound good you know?" He smirked.

She tensed at the name before shaking it off and returned to glaring daggers at him. “Cut the bullshit Private Detective Rob Lucci. Let go of me!”

The grip on her waist tightened

Sab moved her other hand to pry the offending hand on her waist. The hand on her waist caught her free one and brought it up to her other hand. Once both her hands are in a tight hold with one of his, the other went back to her waist making her grimace as his fingers started playing with the hem of her top, brushing on her skin. “Get your filthy hands off of me you pervert!” She screeched, stomping at his feet then kneed him on the crotch.

The man loosened his hold on her, letting her pull back and take a few steps away from him before he caught her by the wrist again.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck

let go let go let go let go let go let go

She tried shaking it off but to no avail, yet gain he tightened his hold making her wince this time. Is this asshole plan on crushing her hand?!

“Stop squirming and just come with me. I don’t want to take you by force Sweetheart.”

Oh god

“Sweetheart my ass! Like hell I’m going with you!” She spat, venom in her voice while frantically clawing at that one hand locking her in place while he’s still hunched over.

Goddammit can’t she just have one, just ONE peaceful night out with her best friend??

Too distracted with Lucci, she didn’t notice the other man who stopped behind her. Only noticing now when her back hit something solid.

Then there was a hand clamped down on her shoulder

Fuck!

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Omygod Mom’s so young!!” She gasped out.

Her mom is probably on her late twenties but looking at this to looking back during their dinner, she looked like she didn’t age at all!!

The picture is her mom wearing a white shirt under a black jumper pants. A familiar straw hat but with a red hibiscus tucked on the red strip of cloth sitting atop her blonde curls. Beside her are little Marco and a kid with bright red- “Is this Shanks?” She turned to the blonde only for him to groan out.

“Unfortunately yes.”

“Why are you frowning? You don’t like each other?”

“Not like that. He’s just a big annoyance throughout my teenage years that I’d like to forget it.” He grunted but a small smile in his lips stayed making Ann giggle.

Apparently there’re ages written in front of the albums. But instead of skipping to when Marco was about 10 or so, Ann decided to wave him off and continued looking through his pictures when he was 3.

Without any regrets, she cooed at the current picture. Shanks and Marco were wearing a brown and dark blue jumper pants respectively. The three of them are crouched down, holding up dirt covered hands and smiling at the camera. Although she have seen some of her mom’s appearance on some albums, this one with the sun lighting up the background, she looks like she’s glowing with youth!

According to the album this is when Marco was 5.

“Wow Marco, you’re old.”

The blonde chuckled. “Well you’re the one who agreed on dating this old man. No take backs, you’re stuck with me.” He smirked, making her bark out a laugh.

She leaned to him and pecked him on the lips

“You’re in luck then. I like sexy older men.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Fuck this is it! She’s gonna get taken a-

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing to my woman?!” The voice gruff and snarled

Wait

Hold up

She knows that voice!

She tipped her head back and now faced with one Eustass Kid.

She never thought she’d be so thankful to see this guy!

Wait- did he just say-

“Your woman? Look closely, you might be mistaken because she’s my girlfriend.” Replied Lucci

Hearing those words coming from him makes her wanna throw up

Kid stepped in front of her and threw his arm back and punched Lucci straight on the face. The guy staggered back, letting go of her sore wrist.

“Babe, you good?” The redhead asked

Huh wha-

Babe-

Oh right!

She immediately looped her right arm to the redhead’s left. “Thanks babe. That pervert is getting his hands all over me!” She cried out a bit too dramatically, playing the scared girlfriend card, hugging Kid’s arm and pressing her face on it, hiding her grin from the small crowd she just noticed formed and stopped dancing to watch the situation. The redhead seemed to get she agreed on playing along if the low chuckle she felt more than heard he let out is any indication.

“Are you serious? You replaced me for this brute?” Lucci growled out, also appearing to understand what they doing. He can’t do anything now that people are watching so he chose to just play along to save face. The smartass.

No way in hell she’s missing this opportunity! “Better than an egotistical scumbag like you! This is your 2nd time breaking your restraining order asshole!” Fucking hell, why didn’t she thought of that sooner?! “This is your last chance bastard! Next time you break it again I’m taking this to court so get your gold digging bitch ass self out of my sight!” She yelled, as loud as she can.

She peaked out from Kid’s arm and threw him a snug grin. Hah! Take that motherfucker!

Lucci glared at her before turning around fully and walked away. Disappearing into the crowd.

“C’mon, let’s get outta here.” Kid grunted, his hand went down and held hers which she clutched as they made their way through and went straight to the exit.

They only stopped when they reached the parking and to two big bikes.

“Do you have a habit of getting into trouble every goddamn time? Cuz that’s fucked up.” He asked as he leaned on his bike. Sab sat down on the pavement while leaning on the club’s wall.

She looked down on her shaking hands, willing them to stop

Fuck

That had been close

Too close

“Thanks Kid. You- you didn’t have to do that, but still thank you.” She breathed out shakily.

“Who was that?”

~~_You know, just a guy who pretended to like me to eventually feed my sorry ass to the wolves that is my past relatives cuz apparently I’m the only one who knew the code to the safe my blood parents hid the will to a considerably larger portion of the company. No biggie._ ~~

“My crazy ex.” Not a lie.

….

“Is that thing about restraining orders true or-?”

“I wish they were.” She gotta talk about that with Dragon!

Sab took her phone out from her jacket’s inner pocket and sent Koala a quick message before tucking it back in. She looked at the bikes. “I guess Killer’s also here then.” Kid just gave a nod as a reply.

Well that’s a relief at least.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Ann froze as she stared down at the picture in front of her.

It was a candid shot of a seven year old Marco reaching down on a red ship-modeled crib. She can recognize that crib anywhere. It was unique. It was designed by her parents. It was built by them and her uncles. It was her pirate ship!

It was her crib!

She began tapping on her boyfriend’s thigh, getting his attention.

“What is it?”

“Look at this!!”

Marco scooted next to his girlfriend and looked at what caught her attention. “What’s wrong with it?” He asked.

“Nothing! This is my crib! We did met when I was a baby!!” She squealed.

How awesome is that?!

Her grin grew wider if that’s even possible at the next one. Skipping over the others, her eyes landed at the photo at the bottom of the left page.

Finally! Just what she’s looking for!

It was a picture of Marco sitting on a couch with baby her sat on his lap. Baby her is busy nibbling at the blonde’s small fingers while Marco just looked amused.

“Looks like you’ve liked my fingers way before, Ann.” He chuckled. She smacked him on the thigh. “Shut up cradle robber.”

She took out her phone snapped a photo of it. “Babe, I want a physical copy of this. Do you think your Pops still have any copy of this?” She wondered as she flipped it to the next, now showing even more of pics of them together. Most are candid shots but they all look great!

“Shame I can’t remember this.” “I wish I can remember this.”

….

“You… don’t remember this??”

Crap. He thought as he stared at the kicked puppy face his girlfriend is now wearing.

He leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. He threw an arm around her and pulled her closer to his side. “You see, when I was ten, I had an accident. Me and Pops moved back to Sphinx, his hometown. I like playing by the hills and Pops told me that one day I was trying to catch a stray cat and slipped, I think. I rolled down the hill, hit my head hard. They had to shave my head to do surgery.” He said, remembering the day he woke up in a hospital bed, memory of what happened, all a blur. “The doctor said head traumas can cause a lot of problems. And he was right. Most of my memories those past recent years were all hazy and blur.” He explained then looked down to Ann who now looked crestfallen.

“Marco, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring back sad memories!” She panicked.

He just chuckled and pressed another kiss, now on her forehead. “Don’t worry about it, I already made peace with that years ago. And we have these.” Gesturing at all the albums. “Both of us can’t remember them happening but its there. A proof that it did. That’s enough for me. Now, how about we continue looking? Hmm?” The freckled raven nodded with a determined look which quickly replaced by utter glee as the next photo appears to be Marco carrying a sleeping baby Ann.

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Sab!!”

She stood up and opened her arms. Welcoming the running ginger to an embrace. “I was so worried!! I thought it’s gonna be a repeat of last time!!” She wailed

Now that she mentioned it, feels like they switched places.

She patted the ginger’s head. “Sorry sorry.”

“What happened?!”

She looked away. “Well…The... wild cat started his hunt again.” She muttered, bracing herself

….

“OMYFUCKINGOD DID HE HURT YOU?!!” Koala screeched. Startling even both guys on the side.

“DID HE HURT YOU? DID HE TOUCH YOU? OH GOD PLEASE TELL ME HE DIDN’T TOUCH YOU! SHOULD I CALL YOUR SISTERS? YOUR PARENTS? DRAGON-SAN?? HELL CAN I CALL YOUR GRANDPA NOW?-!”

Sab looked at the two guys watching them. Killer looked bewildered while Kid just looked amused.

“-SAB! LISTEN TO ME!!” She turned back to her best friend and pulled her closer, placing her chin atop the ginger’s head as she continued yelling now muffled by her jacket. “Shh. I’m fine. Kid helped me. Sorry for worrying you.” She said, patting her back for comfort.

“I crushed his nuts if it’s any consolation.”

“ And I punched hiem square on the face.” Kid added

That made her sagged in relief. Sab smiled. “I embarrassed him in front of the crowd, and I think I should really file a restraining order now.”

“You think?! I’ve told you about getting one since you split up!”

Huh? “You did?”

“Dumbass.” Koala wacked her on the head. “That’s for being an absolute moron.” She then flicked her forehead. “And that’s for worrying me!”

Sab held her head protectively. “I didn’t do that to you when you were the one who got in trouble last time!” She whined.

“I wish you did! I would’ve chosen getting decked by you than treat you to lunch for a week any day of the year!

….

“…fair, but-!”

“Ehem!”

They turned to the over exaggerated cough. “What?” They asked in unison.

“You both going home or still in the mood to drink?” Killer asked.

Sab mulled it over before looking down at her wrist watch. 10 o’clock. They haven’t been here for an hour. She looked up to them. “Sure, why not.” She shrugged. Lucci appearing is the worst thing that could happen, so she guess the rest of the evening wouldn’t be too bad compared to that. Well, might as well get drunk.

“Sweet!”

Killer handed Koala a red helmet, the ginger eagerly putting it on.

“Hey princess, catch!” She raised her hand in time to catch the blue helmet thrown at her. She looked up to see him already putting on his original red one then looked down to the blue on her arms. Weird, Kid only has one as far as she knows.

“You getting on or what?” The redhead pointed behind him. Sab shrugged and put on the blue helmet before hopping on.

“Where to?” She asked.

“My place.” He grumbled before bringing the engine to life.

Scratch that, she needs to stay sober as long as she can!

-=-=-=-=-=-

Omake:

“Marco, I need to have this!” Ann declared, pointing at the photo that shows Marco wearing what looked like a onesie of some kind of blue bird, spreading his arms, showing the sewn feather like parts under the arms. A little bit downward and baby Ann is standing up mimicking the older one and raised her arms, although a little bit higher. Small dragon wings can be seen on her back and a dragon tail too, touching the floor.

Its too adorable!!!

“Of course.” Marco chuckled, having fun watching his girlfriend dig through his pictures.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I just had to do it ( ͡❛ ₃ ͡❛)

**CHAPTER 18**

Marco startled awake when he felt a sharp jab on his side. Sitting up, he rubbed his half lidded eyes and focused on what woke him up. It was an elbow. Ann’s elbow to be exact.

Now that he’s awake, he noticed that they weren’t on the bed, but rather splayed down his bedroom floor. Pillows under their heads and a single comforter covering them. There’s a couple of beer cans gathered near their foot and leftover chips spilled on the coffee table.

They must’ve fell asleep down there

But he doesn’t remember getting the pillows, must be Tatch or Izou

He looked at his watch, 4: 02 am. That’s good.

He stood up and stretched his limbs for a bit before crouching down and scooping up his drooling girlfriend from the ground. Stilling when she stirred and open her eyes for a bit.

“Mar… wha-?” She yawned and nuzzled to his chest, making herself comfortable in his arms before looking up at him with lidded eyes

Dammit his girlfriend is too adorable!

He pressed down a kiss to her forehead. “Go back to sleep, love.” He whispered, giving her another kiss.

Marco placed her down carefully on the bed and reached down for the comforter on the ground. Ann curled up on the bed once the comforter is placed over her. He moved to walk away but was stopped with a hand catching the back of his shirt. He looked down to see Ann glaring – more like pouting – at him. “Where ya going?”

He sat back on the bed and pried the hand from his shirt, holding it between his instead. “Gotta take a shower. I need to get to work by 6. I’ll wake you up later, I’m gonna drive you home, wouldn’t want you running late on yours.” He said, pressing kisses on her knuckles. She hummed and retracted her hand. “M’kay.” She mumbled, closing her eyes again.

He smiled as he took in the image of Ann on his bed like this. Warmth blossoming in his chest as the thought of waking up every morning like this didn’t bother him in the slightest.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Ann woke up from the sound of water running and closed. Then a door being open and closed. He watched without shame as out Marco goes from the bathroom only wearing a white towel hung snug on his hips and another hanging from his neck, using it to dry his hair. Muscles rippling with every move and light reflecting on his still wet body.

God his boyfriend is too hot!

He let out a whistle, announcing his conscious presence. “You’re awake.” Marco said.

He chuckled. “Very much so. The view is amazing by the way.”

He scoffed and turned around, making a show of flexing his arms as he dried his hair.

Damn those muscles! He wonders how those would feel? Shame, his body isn’t the type to pack muscles like that, or any for that matter. Although, he’s very proud of his strength despite the lack of the additional body mass. Just that, ever since a child, he sometimes wonders, what would it be like to be a guy.

He was snapped from his thoughts when Marco removed the towel on his hips.

“Aww, you’re wearing a boxer already?” He whined. He wanna try wearing one.

Ugh, shut up brain

Marco just chuckled. “Get up if you’re awake. Go clean up Ann, then let’s eat.”

Ann… that sounds wrong…

Sounds too girly-

Wait-

Oh-

It’s one of those days

Shit

How does he explain this to Marco?

-=-=-=-=-=-

“LUFFY-CHAN!!! FOOD’S READY!!!MARIMO GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!!!”

“FOOD!!!” Luffy cheered as she launched herself out the bedroom door. Taking a leap from the top and landing on her feet down stairs. She ran straight to the kitchen and sat herself on the dining table.

“Food! Food! Foo! FOOD! FOOD! FOO-!”

“Goddammit Luffy! Stop slamming on the table!” Zoro groaned.

“SANJI FOOOOOOODDDDD!!!!”

“Coming Luffy-chan!”

Sanji walked in with plates balanced on his arms and placed it on the table swiftly. After that he poured them each a glass of water before sitting down beside Zoo while Luffy sat across them. She didn’t wait anymore and started eating.

They ate in a comfortable silence, everyone focused on their plate or else something will be gone missing in the blink of an eye.

“Sh’nj! Canf we mwafk omfigili ‘ftewr jis?”

“Luffy-chan, swallow down first.”

The raven head. Complies then drank her water in one go. “Sanji! Can we make onigiri after this?” She asked.

Sanji snapped his head up to face her. “Wait that wasn’t a dream?”

“What dream? ‘bout food?”

“Maybe ‘bout sake.”

“… No never mind you dolts.”

…

“Luffy-chan…”

“Hmm?” She looked up from packing the finished batch of onigiri.

“Is this for Law?” He asked looking straight at her.

Her cheeks flushed a light tint of pink. “How’dya now?!” Her eyes sparking with glee.

Sanji scoffed. “ Just a hunch.” He looked at his watch, 4: 21 am. “You gonna give it to him at work?”

“Nope!” Popping the ‘p’ at the end. “Torao said he gets off by 8 so I’m just gonna wait at his house. My class starts by 9 today anyway.”

“Wait- you have access to his house?”

“Yeah! I dogsit Bepo sometimes.”

….

“Do you like him?”

“Like who?”

They’re now in Sanji’s car, heading to Luffy’s house to drop her off. Luffy didn’t brought her school stuff last night so they have to go there. If she did brought it they would’ve brought her straight to the surgeon’s house. Luffy already took a bath at their house. Having been going there since Sanji and Zoro moved in, she have left a number of clothes there, whether because she forgot or because she stayed there. More often it’s the former.

And also, it wouldn’t hurt to know where Trafalgar lives…

“Do you like Law?” Zoro asked again.

Luffy nodded. “Yeah! Torao’s my nakama!”

“Not like that Luffy-chan. Marimo means if you like ‘like’ Law.” Sanji piped in.

Luffy tilted her head to the side. Confused. “What do you mean?”

“Do you want to kiss him on the lips?”

“N-”

Wait, her dad asked her the same when they had dinner. Does she want to kiss Torao? But why would she? Yeah she likes Torao but no-

Actullay, now that she thought of it, she kind like the idea. But she doesn’t like him like that.

Like him like what?

She clutched at her stomach, feeling the weird funny feeling again in her gut accompanied with the warm feeling on her chest and face.

She looked at Sanji from the rearview mirror. “Ne Sanji. Does it mean something if my tummy feels weird when I thought of Torao kissing me?”

The blonde smirked. “Yeah. It mean you like him romantically.”

“You mean like you and Zoro? Like Vivi and Nami? Usopp and Kaya? Or or Franky and Robin??” Her eyes widening with this discovery.

“Well, yeah those.”

“How do I know I like him?!”

He chuckled. “I don’t know Luffy-chan. Answer it yourself. Even I don’t know why I like this overgrown lawn. And I live with him!”

Sanji and Luffy only laughed when Zoro started his protest.

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Morning lovebirds!” Tatch greeted as the two entered the kitchen. Izou looked up from her cup of coffee. “Morning Mar, morning Ann.” She greeted as well.

Marco returned the greeting. Izou’s eyes trained to the freckled raven at seeing her flinch from being called. Ann still greeted back but her smile is strained. Something’s wrong. And she looks so stiff and tense.

Izou waved her over. “Ann come here. Sit with me.” She patted the stool next to her.

There it is again

Ann did come over and sat next to her with Marco following and sitting to the raven head’s other side. Izou pulled the other closer so she can whisper. “Darling what’s wrong? Did you and Mar fought?” She asked.

“N-no. Nothing’s wrong. Really.”

Not convincing at all. “Ann, I know something’s bothering you.”

And there’s the flinch again. She’s reacting to something. Izou just needs to find out what.

“Okay… want some coffee dear?”

“Yeah, I’d like some.”

She turned to her fiancé. “Tatch, get some coffee for her. She needs it.”

Ann then shivered.

“Ann dear, are you sure you’re fine?” She voiced out, now getting both the guys attention.

“Is she sick?”

“We did slept on the floor, maybe you got a cold?” Marco then stood up, probably to go get a thermometer, but Ann grabbed him by the wrist and pushed him back to his seat.

“No. I’m fine. I’m not sick, just…” She bit her lip. “I’m… I’m….”

Izou placed her hand to the small of her back, rubbing circles just like how Tatch would do to her to calm down. “Its okay honey. You don’t need to tell us, but just let us check if you’re feeling ill. Marco get the fucking kit.”

“No, just stay please.” She hung her head low, looking down at her clenched fists resting on her thighs. “You won’t judge me right?” She muttered low, just enough to reach the three’s ears.

“Of course!”

“Darling, you can tell us anything.”

“Yeah Ann. C’mon baby tell us.”

The raven head took a deep breath. “Then… ca-can you call me A-Ace?” She stuttered-

No. He stuttered.

Wait-

Oh-

That explains it!

“I- I’m…” She continued. “I’m gender fluid. If you don’t mind, can you please call me Ace?” Now looking up to look at the three of them.

“B-but! Its alright! You can call me A-Ann if you like! I can handle tha-!” He panicked.

“Of course love. I’ll call you Ace. I gues your pronouns are he and his?” Marco asked, smiling softly. Relieved that his girl- no, his boyfriend isn’t sick.

Izou grinned, seeing Ace's eyes spark brightly with relief and joy. “You- you’re alright with me?” He asked looking back and forth at the three of them.

“Ace darling.” Izou started, grinning from ear to ear. “I’m trans.”

Ace’s eyes widen, jaw a bit slacked. “You are?!? How?”

Izoi chuckled. “Anything is possible dear and surgeries are a thing. Ask Marco if you wanna know the procedure. He was there when I got it.” It was one of the best days of her life. Only second to when Tatch went down on his knees and presented her the ring she wears everyday with love and pride. “So Ace, do you change often?” She asked, curious, never have she met a gender fluid in person.

Ace shook his head. “No. Its random but the urge happens, like, months after. The feeling lasts a week or so. The longest have been a month.” He explained, now with a bright smile on his face. Anxiety gone, now replaced by happiness from their acceptance and Izou just wants to hug him!

And that’s exactly what she did. She pulled Ace to her and hugged him tightly while the freckled raven giggled. “You are so cute!! Ace please don’t break up with this old man. I’d like you to be my in-law!!” She squealed then looked up at Marco. “And you. Don’t you dare screw this up!. Or I will end you!” She hissed.

Marco frowned. “You don’t need to tell me that! And I have no intention of breaking up with him.”

“Well good cuz you can only attend our wedding if Ace is there.”

“Hey, its gonna be my wedding too! Don’t I get a say in this?”

“No so make sure you have a second pick for your best man.”

“I told you, I’m not breaking up with him!”

“Just a precaution brother.”

“You guys are embarrassing!” Ace exclaimed, face a deep shade of red.

“Oh hush darling. You know you love us.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Ace got home by 5. He feels light on his feet. His jaw hurts with all the grinning but he can’t stop it. How did he get so lucky with Marco??

He was about to open the door when a well known black car parked in front of the gate. It was Sanji’s. Luffy then came out from the passenger’s seat. Seeing him, Luffy waved her hand. “Good morning Ann!”

“Its Ace today!” She yelled back.

“Good morning Ace!” Luffy said again.

Zoro and Sanji came out as well greeting him as Luffy rushed towards the door, passing him. “Hey Ace!” Sanji called, having heard what his mood is today. “I’m dropping off Marimo. Wanna hitch?

“Oh that’d be helpful! Lemme just get my things!”

He went inside and ran straight upstairs to his room. Ace stopped at his closet and pulled out some jeans. He changed out of the jeans he’s wearing since last night. Tucking in the purple dress shirt he stole from Marco’s wardrobe and tied his hair up in a bun. Its getting too long. Gonna need to cut it soon. Snagged his bag from his bed then he’s out of the room. He knocked on Sab’s door on the way, yelling that he’s off. Weird, she should be awake no- Oh right Sab went to drink with Koala last night. Ace only read Sab’s and Luffy’s messages before going down for breakfast.

Sab’s definitely sleeping in this morning then. That’s just how she is when hung over. Unless you wanna have something broken, you’d let her sleep. Ace learned that the hard way.

When he got down, he found Luffy putting on shoes. “Where’re you going? Its too early for your class.” He said aloud. Luffy whipped her head to his direction and blushed. She stood up and wore her backpack. “Um…Later!” She yelled before running out of the door.

“What the…” He trailed off before shrugging it off. He wore some loafers before stepping out, locking the door behind him.

“Come on hurry up!” Zoro called out from the passenger’s seat.

“Coming!”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Luffy arrived at Torao’s house in less than 20 minutes and was panting hard when she reached the gate. She ran all the way. She caught her breath before going in.

She dumped her bag on the living room beside coffe table and sat down on the sofa. Next thing she knew Bepo is running towards her from the kitchen. She picked up the pup and placed him on her lap.

Now they just wait for Torao!

She can’t wait to tell him that she likes Torao!

…..

Its way past 8 and Torao still isn’t home yet! Maybe he got some emergency? She looked at the wall clock and saw its past 8:30. She sighed. Disappointed. She wants to see his reaction to eating the rice balls she made!! Torao said it was his favorite so Luffy wants to see him eat it!! But she can’t wait any longer or she’ll be late!

She put the bento box on the dining table and placed a sticky note on it.

She took her bag and kissed Bepo on the head before placing him down. He did still follow her to the foyer. She was about to open the door when it swung open.

“Oh hey Torao-!” Her voiced died down when she saw who’s behind the door.

It was a girl. A really pretty girl!

“Um hello! I’m Luffy!” She introduced, holding up a hand which the other shook.

“Oh. I’m Fai! Law didn’t mentioned to me someone named Luffy though.”

“So watcha doing here?”

The woman grinned. “I’m gonna live here with dear Lawsy!”

…

Luffy blinked

Wait-

She heard that right

Right?

She swallowed the lump in her throat. “You- you’re gonna live here with To- Law?”

The woman nodded.

“Oh. Okay.”

Hurts

“Baby! Come here and help me get your stuff!!” A yell coming from the garage. That was Torao.

“Coming Lawsy!!” Fai yelled back.

“I’m- I should go, I still have a class.” Luffy muttered.

“Huh? Okay than. Let’s go to him so you can go say bye.” Fai said, pointing outside.

Luffy shook her head and forced a smile. “Nah. I’m fine. I’ll just go. Goodluck on moving in!” She said before running past Fai.

It hurts

Her chest aches

Luffy ran and ran and ran

Her chest aches and her eyes stings!

She stopped and looked around. She’s in front of their house.

She hastily went inside, not bothering to lock the front door and ran straight to her room. Her legs wobbled and down she collapsed on the floor.

Torao has a girlfriend and they’re gonna be living together

Sanji said to confess her feelings to Torao! And she was gonna do that! Why did she never asked him if he has a girlfriend? She would’ve looked stupid confessing to someone in a relationship! That’s something Nami always complained about when someone would ask Vivi out!

She let out a sob, wiping the tears that she just noticed falling.

“Fuck!”

So this is what being heartbroken feels like?

What's she gonna do now??

-=-=-=-=-=-


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's another one cuz I won't be able to to update next week =}

**CHAPTER 19**

Kid woke up with a groan. God his head fuckin hurts. Those gifts from his uncle are no joke. He thinks there still might be a fourth of that bottle ‘s content. Fuck that vodka is so worth it.

He sat up from his lying position on the ground

Damn his living room is a mess

Stacks of pizza boxes, empty chicken wings buckets and crumpled burger wrappers are piled up on the side. The beer cans that was once stacked in a high pyramid fell down and spilling leftover contents on his floor. Bottles of different liquor they emptied lined up along with that Vodka he decided he’s gonna ask more from his uncle. There’s also some shards of glasses from the broken bottle they must’ve forgotten to clean up. Playing cards thrown just beside him. Knives instead of darts stuck on the dart board at the far end of the room. His wooden coffee table which the two girls danced on last night is broken in half and the culprit is snoring away in his sofa.

Fuck, he’s too hung over for this shit. Where’s his aspirin goddammit?!

He stood up carefully, holding his head as the headache came in full force.

Once he took an aspirin and his headache slowly subsided, he picked up the broom and cleaned off the shards. Everything else can wait, this must be cleaned first.

….

He sat down on the stool in the kitchen island, taking a sip from his coffee. He recalled in his mind what happened last night.

-=-=-=-=-=-

They ordered a fuck ton of food which mostly got eaten by Sab and him. He and Killer gathered every alcohol they can find. Rum, Gin, Tequila, Whiskey, Brandy, and that fucking Vodka. Killer even made a short run to the convenience store to buy 2 cases of canned beer. Because fuck why not?

At first it was silent as they drank and ate. Then Killer brought out the cards and all hell break lose. Turns out they’re all competitive assholes. Killer not much but he, Koala chick and Sab are. Instead of just poker they had the brilliant idea of doing dares. They’re all tipsy and whoever wins gets to dare the three losers whatever the fuck they want. There’s no out, it’s only dare or dare. Killer won and only dared the two girls something simple like dance on the table. Then Koala won and that’s when it started getting worse. She dared both he and Killer to climb up the roof with only their boxers and yell something embarrassing.

They lost to Sab and the fucking witch got him to stick his hand on the dart board while she threw kitchen knives like they were darts! That lunatic had the nerve to laugh it off while trying to aim with her intoxicated ass and his hand on the line!

In return when he won, he dared Sab to give him a lap dance, challenging her to back out and hang down her head in shame but no- oh no, she yelled “I’m too sober for this!” And chugged down the rest of the content of that one bottle of Whiskey and threw it away somewhere before climbing on his lap with either Koala or Killer playing a song.

Now that he thought if it, that was probably the broken bottle he just threw in the trash.

To be honest he was too shocked that Sab actually did it, but then Koala said. “Sab’s mood is all over the place when drunk! Don’t worry and enjoy the show!” Cheered by the woman while her blonde friend just gave him the best lap dance he have had in a good while.

Then they continued playing poker and out of nowhere the witch asked who’s stronger, him or Killer. And expected from him, challenge his best friend to an arm wrestling, because they can’t brawl or else they’ll have to repair his house. He won of course! Then Sab shoved Killer and took his spot in front of him. “Fight me.”

He fucking lost in arm wrestling with that witch! And to top it all, she karate chopped his table and it broke in half!

Like what the actual fuck? With that strength she could’ve taken care of that pervert Lucci earlier!

When he brought that up the blonde’s mood skyrocketed into anger. Spewing curses left and right that would put a mouth of a sailor to shame. They only got her to stop when they opened the bottle of Vodka he got from his uncle.

Koala passed out after one shot of it so Killer brought her up to the guest room. He went down and the three of them continued drinking until Killer decided to get up and go up to check on his girlfriend

He didn’t came back down after.

That left him and the blonde in an awkward silence.

Silence until she poured herself another glass of vodka and started talking.

“Y’know… hate being… called… Sabrina…” She started, getting his attention away from his own glass. “N know wut? That- that fucker… hav’ta say that… _that cursed name_ in front of me!” She spat out. Kid just stared and stayed silent. He’s not the type of guy who pries into others' lives. His aunt thought him morals, thank you very much. But it’s not counted if the person decided to speak up in the first place, he believes. The best thing he could do in this situation is listen, like what his aunt would tell him when she shares her problems to him when he’s a kid.

“I don’t… like violence… hurtin people s’ bad!” She slurred, taking a gulp from her glass.

“Does self-defence counts as hurting people?” Kid asked, slightly sobered up since the blonde decided to go on a spiel.

Sab shook her head. “Nah! You’re just protet- protecting… yourself!”

“Then why didn’t you do it against your crazy ex?”

The blonde paused then looked down on her lap. “I- I panicked… Lucci called me b-by my… old name…” Then she sobbed. Fat tears streamed down her cheeks and to the floor. “I trusted him! He *sob* he was my first love! *sob* my *sob* first kiss! My*sob* first in ev- *sob* everything! *sob* God *sob* I let that man fuck me! *sob*”

“Okay that’s enough drinking, you should sleep.” He reached out and took Sab’s glass from her. Not even noticing it because of crying. He downed the rest of the glass and placed it on the floor next to him. He stood up and walked towards the blonde and scooped her off the floor.

“Let go*sob* of me! *sob* Put me down *sob*!”

He planned on taking her upstairs to the second guest room, assuming that its empty and the two earlier slept in the same room. But fuck! They’ll fall of the stairs with the blonde’s squirming!

“Fine! You’re sleeping on the couch!” He groaned out.

He laid her down on the couch then picked up the discarded jacket of the woman and draped it on her torso. He felt a sharp tug on his shirt and looked down to the hand clutching on it. “Let go.”

She sniffed, her eyes still wet from crying and her face flushed from all the alcohol. She pouted. “No. *sniff* Stay Kid!” She whined. He and Sab had a stare down for about a minute until he let up and sat down. Leaning back on the couch.

“There, now sleep for fucks sake.” He grunted only for the blonde to let out a giggle.

Koala’s right, this woman’s mood is all over the place!

“T- *sniff* Thanks Kid. Yo-you’re…. not that… bad.. at….al…”

-=-=-=-=-=-

That was the last thing Kid remembers. And that he decided to try and finish off that vodka. He obviously didn’t succeed, but only got him passed out.

…..

He was halfway his second cup of coffee that morning when Killer and Koala entered the kitchen.

“Morning Kid.” Killer greeted, he just grunted I reply while his girlfriend gave a short wave.

They all sat around the dining table after the two took aspirin and poured themselves some coffee. Both groaning from headaches.

“Don’t you two need to go to the shop?” Koala asked, looking at both of them.

Killer shook his head. “No, Heat and Wire took the morning shift today. You? You work in an office right?”

The woman nodded. “Law firm. And I already called in sick for today, last night.”

Kid pointed towards the blonde still snoring on his couch. “What about that?”

“Sab? Nah, she’s good. Just let her sleep. I wouldn’t disturb her if I were you. She gets really pissed when woken up while having a hang over. When she wake up by herself, she’ll be, kind of refreshed.” She snickered. “She’s been stressed out lately so I invited her again to drink. Last time we got in a bit of trouble then she got injured and can’t walk properly. Our boss which is her uncle punished her with loads of paperwork then her parents grounded her.” She paused, tipping back her mug and chugged down the still warm coffee before placing it back down on the table. “When she finally got to go out again, I got her to meet with Killer as promised. Though I didn’t know you and Sab already met. But regardless,, I’m grateful because she had fun. But then her little sister got in an accident.” Koala sighed out.

So that’s why she asked for a ride to the hospital, he thought.

“She’s also been having a problem with something she’s writing. I invited her for drinks again and since she enjoyed it when we hanged out-”

“So then you called me and invited us.” Killer finished and Koala nodded.

“But then that damned Rob Lucci has to ruin my best friend’s night! Ugghh!! That son of a bitch!” She sighed out. “So thank you both for going along with us.” She grinned at him while leaning on Killer’s shoulder.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Sab woke up feeling… really good. Satisfied.

Although when she opened her eyes, she was welcomed by an unfamiliar ceiling. She sat up and looked around the unfamiliar living room then remembered the events of last night.

She remembered everything. From when they arrived to the nightclub, Rob, Lucci, Kid and Killer, the ride, the food, the drinks, the games and everything else.

“Finally awake princess?”

Her head snapped to the source of the voice which sat at the single couch. Kid is sitting there, one leg propped up on the other knee.

The memories of their talk last night and the lap dance rushed to her, making her flushed red. “Oh… Kid! Hi!... About last night- I..!” She spluttered.

The redhead smirked. “Don’t worry your pretty little head, I didn’t told them what you said last night.” He said before standing up.

…..

Wait-

Hold on-

Wha-

Did he just-

She shot up and went to follow him to what seemed like the kitchen. “Did you just called me pretty?!” She gawked, eyes wide and cheeks flaring hot.

“No, you’re deluding yourself.” Kid retorted a shit eating grin plastered on his face. She huffed, snagging the glass of water siting on top of the counter. “Where’s Koala? Killer?” She asked.

“Killer already went out with your friend. “

“Oh.”

They were alone, just the two of them.

“Your face is redder than my hair princess. What? Embarrassed?”

“So what?!” She snapped at him. “I’m going home!” She huffed and stomped her way back to the living room, gathering her things.

“Hey princess!”

“What?!”

“Catch!”

She turned around in time for something small and metal hit her head. “OW! YOUR AIM IS SHIT ASSHOLE!!” She yelled, only getting a laugh in return. She picked up the object thrown at her. “What’s this?!”

“Are you blind?! Those’re keys Sab! Keys!!” A yell coming from up the stairs.

“Yes I can see that Captain Obvious!! Why are you giving it to me?!”

“Wait for me at the garage!”

“Why should I listen to you?!”

“Because I’m driving you home dumbass!! Now shut up and get to it!!”

“ASSHOLE!”

She pouted and made her way to where she remembers’ the way to the garage. Sab looked at her wristwatch and cursed. Its already past noon! Goddammit why didn’t they woke her up?!

She got out of the house and went to what she assumes is the garage, they parked here last night.

“Huh…” She looked left to right, no, there’s no bikes. It looks like just what they have in home but only a bit bigger. Difference is that it doesn’t have any car or motorbikes. Only tools from wall to wall, cabinets boxes, table, and more tools. It’s like a tool shed but much bigger and have bigger tools and equipment. It’s a workshop, Franky and Usopp have something like this!

“Snooping around, are we?”

No, she did not jump, no, no. She will forever deny that she might’ve squealed a little bit, nope, she did not.

She glared at the redhead sneaking up at her. “C’mon blondie, that’s a forbidden zone.” He chuckled, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her away and to the back of the house.

At the back of the house, there’s a separate building that when seen from the front looked like just a part of the house.

Kidd walked to the side and flipped up something and that’s when she saw the digital lock. He punched in some numbers and the large overhead door moved up.

“Wow…”

“Pass me the keys.”

She handed over the keys to the redhead and went inside, not waiting for the guy. “Sweet right?”

IT’s like a parking space, three cars on the left with 5 big bikes on the other.

“Damn.” She breathed out, running a finger to the one red sports car at the back.. “Damn, these are expensive.” She commented.

“I got my degree in Baldimore…”

Sab perked at that name. “Like the country of future science where the no. 1 scientist Dr. Vegapunk lives and established his research lab and facility? _That_ Baldimore?.”

He smirked. “That Baldimore. My uncle is infuriating but very supportive so we had a deal which I fulfilled so he sent me to the best of the best, he sent me to Karakuri. ”

Sab’s jaw dropped. Karakuri is every nerds’ wet dream. It’s a college specializing in Sciences and Engineering that Dr. Vegapunk himself established and supervises. Only and only sheer intelligence and talent can get you there. If she wasn’t more interested in literature and dead set on entering law school, she might’ve pushed for Karakuri.

And Kid fucking finished college there?!

“Oi, what’ya waiting for there?” She snapped out of her thoughts with the redhead now with a different bike from yesterday outside. She jogged towards him. He pushed a button on hanging on the key chain and the overhead door closed. Kid handed her the blue helmet she wore last night then hopping in after Kid already sat on the motor.

“Tell me more.” She said giddily, making the redhead laugh.

“Well, hang on first!”

…..

They’re now out of Kid’s property, with her listening intently at Kid’s story.

“I got my degree early when I skipped a year. I applied for internship on Vegapunk’s research facility. Got hired and become a junior engineer under one of the leads. After college I continued working there for 4 years. The pay is huge and it gets even higher when you get promoted. I resigned after 4 years, and I was a lead engineer that time.”

“Why’d you leave?”

“My superiors also asked that. Heck, I had to talk about that with Vegapunk himself!”

“You actually met him? In person?!”

“You bet I did. Couple of times even. My resignation letter got to him and he asked me why. I told him about my plans. In the end he accepted my resignation letter, also told me that in the past one of their best lead engineer also resigned for a similar but different reason.”

“That’s a shame. So what happened after?”

-=-=-=-=-=-

They stopped to eat fast food for an hour or so. Mainly because Sab is hungry

After that he drove her straight to her house.

She giggled as she remove the helmet. “Can’t believe you actually did that!”

He laughed. “Fuck yeah I did! Bitch got on my nerves. Almost made him choke with his fucking flute. Motherfucker doesn’t know when to shut up.”

Sab handed the helmet to him which he took. She grinned at him. “Thanks for today! I had fun!”

Kid paused and stared the blonde. Her bright smile makes her look glowing with happiness. She looks so beau-

Okay not going there

“Sure princess. Same.” He replied instead, about to put his helmet on again.

“Kid!” He turned back to the blonde who looked nervous. “Wha-?” He didn’t get to finish when she tiptoes and pressed a kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you also for last night. You’re not so bad after all! So… umm…. let’s hangout again sometimes?”

“…sure.”

Sab smiled wider, her cheeks flushed pink. “Well then, gotta go now! Bye!” She said before turning around and running straight to her house.

Huh, today really is something…


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't gonna update but this is kind of my stress reliever  
> With me stressing over schoolwork, next thing I knew, I've already written 3 chapters XD
> 
> So yeah, screw it, I'm updating and math can't stop me 
> 
> Fuck math
> 
> Math sucks

**CHAPTER 20**

Sab shut the door behind her and slid down to the floor, mentally slapping the shit out of her.

She-

She just-

She just kissed Kid!

Granted that it’s on the cheek but still it counts!!

“Jesus christ what the fuck possessed me to do that???” She muttered out.

He just looked so cool with that smirk and riding a badass motorbike! She admits that he’s a gorgeous specimen of a man but why does he have to be also nice? As much as there is, he’s actually nice!

Next thing she knew she’s giving him a peck on the cheeks!

“Ugh!” She groaned in frustration.

She’s not a blushing teenage girl goddammit!

“Fuckin hell.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

She just finished showering and getting in her pajamas when she looked at the time. She should start dinner soon cuz Ann and Luffy would be heading home any minute.

…..

“I’m home!” came the voice outside the kitchen. Sab turned around to see Ann peaking from the entrance. “And by the way, it’s Ace. “ She- He said.

“Kay Ace. Clean up and get down quick. I need a helper.” She said, shooing away her brother who in turn flipped her off. Which she laughed at.

…..

“Where’s Luffy? Dinner’s ready.” Sab asked no one in particular.

Ace shrugged his shoulder. “Maybe having an impromptu sleepover? I don’t know. I’ll call Nami.” He said before going out of the dining hall. 

Meanwhile Sab set the table.

Ace came back a few minutes later with a look of distraught. “Nami said she didn’t saw her all day and told me to call Usopp. I called Usopp but he said Luffy didn’t went to Uni today!”

Shit that’s bad news!

Sab stormed off and ran upstairs, throwing Luffy’s door open

None

Empty

“Fuck! ACE CALL EVERYONE!!” She yelled as she ran back down the stairs and grabbed her phone from the kitchen counter.

She was about to hit Dragon’s number when the doorbell rang. She didn’t wait nor checked if Ace followed her but she bolted to the door .

She threw the door open and there stood Luffy with a sheepish smile on her face and Robin behind her.

“Good evening Sab, I’m just taking Luffy home.” Robin said, pushing Luffy forward. Sab sighed with relief.

Luffy was with Robin. That’s good. “Sorry Robin if she troubled you.”

“Oh there’s nothing to apologize for. Luffy’s always welcome to our humble abode. Though it’s a pleasure to see you, but I need to go now. Franky’s waiting at home.”

“Good to see you too Robin. Say hi to Franky from me!”

“Goodnight Robin! Thank you for today!”

The woman waved back at them before entering her car. Sab pulled Luffy inside and closed the door.

“You should’ve told us you’re going to Robin’s! And Usopp said you didn’t attend Uni? What’s that all ab-?”

Luffy launched herself and hugged her torso and buried her face on her chest. “Luffy?”

Luff abruptly let go and snickered. “Shi Shi Shi, sorry Sab, it’s nothing! C’mon I want food!!” Luffy grabbed her hand and pulled her along to the dining area where Ace sat with a frown. “Monkey D. Luffy! What were you thinki-?!” He paused when Luffy wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight for a few seconds before pulling back. “Sorry Ace! Let’s eat!” She smiled before taking a seat on the head of the table.

Ace looked at Sab who also stared back at him. The blonde hurried and took the seat next to him.

They exchanged worried glances throughout dinner, coming to a silent agreement to ask Luffy later. They’ve known Luffy for an extremely long time. They live in the same house for almost 5 years and this is the first time they’ve seen her- that- that kind of smile!

Luffy is a very straightforward and blunt person. They can read her like an open book in every way. Be it actions, expressions, words, or emotions. She can’t lie to save her life!

And that smile is the fakest they’ve ever seen in their lives.

-=-=-=-=-=-

As soon as Luffy finished her food, she stood up and told them goodnight before rushing out the room. Sab and Ace hurried and finished their food quickly and followed the youngest.

“Its locked.” Ace muttered after twisting the knob.

Luffy’s locking herself

She hates being by herself

They both started knocking on the door and calling her name but no answer came. Ace was gonna go fuck it and force the door open when Sab held him back.

“What?!” He hissed.

The blonde shook her head. “How bout we just let her be tonight? Maybe she just needs some… a… alone time.” Wincing as she said those two last words.

“But- but this is Luffy! She’s upset! She doesn’t do ‘alone time’ when she’s upset! Like ever!” He exclaimed. 

“I know! But maybe she just needs some time for herself! Just now! Trust me on this Ace?” Sab looked at her straight in the eye.

He sighed out and frowned. “Just for tonight.”

The blonde smiled. “Good, now how about you help me with the dishes? Hmm? C’mon.” She took his hand and pulled her.

“And while were at it, tell me where did you get that shirt, cuz I know for a fact that that isn’t yours.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Luffy was already gone by the time Sab woke up. Leaving a sticky note on the fridge, saying that she needs to finish some worksheets before her class starts.

Luffy going to the library without any needs of bribery to finish homework this early is utter bullshit. Sab does that all the time when she was studying. She might believe that if it was Ace but Luffy? No, never in a million years!

“Where’s Lu?” She turned around to see her other sibling wearing only a black tank top and basketball shorts.

“Still Ace?”

“Still Ace. Now where the fuck is Lu?”

Sab handed him the note.

….. “She’s avoiding us!” He whined.

She rolled her eyes. “If it isn’t obvious enough then yeah she is. Was she acting like that since yesterday or just last night?” She asked.

“I don’t know. I only saw her for a short while before I went to work. You, how didn’t you notice Luffy wasn’t here? You’re here the whole day.”

Sab sweat dropped. “About that… I wasn’t here til yesterday afternoon.”

“What do you mean?”

“Me and Koala kinda sorta, crashed into a friend’s house when we continued drinking there.” She confessed.

Ace raised a brow but thankfully didn’t ask any further questions. 

…..

“Luffy, let’s talk.” Sab said as soon as Luffy entered the living room. She looked up from her laptop and looked at the younger who looked away. “Why? Can’t it wait?”

“No, now sit.”

“But-!”

“I said sit.”

Luffy obeyed at last and sat down next to her. She placed down her laptop on the table before turning sideways a little bit to look at the raven head.

“Lu, c’mon tell me what’s wrong. You trust me right?” Sab pulled her closer as Luffy leaned to her touch.

“Sab, I like ‘like’ Torao.”

Sab smiled. “Well, isn’t that a good news-?”

“He has a girlfriend.”

Hol up wait wait wait wait wait

“Huh?”

“And she moved in with him yesterday.”

“Wai-”

“And I’m his friend and I should be happy for him but I can’t!”

“Lu-”

“I went to Robin’s yesterday because she knows way more about this stuff. She’s really super duper smart you know??

Sab just shut her mouth and gave up on sparking up and just let the younger go on her rant.

“And then I talked to Robin and she ask me questions and in the end she said that the bad feeling I’m feeling is because I feel jel- jen- jemoose-”

“Jealous.”

“Yeah, that! Robin said I was feeling like that cuz I want to be the one to be Torao’s girlfriend, but that’s stupid cuz he already has a girlfriend so I don’t wanna be his girlfriend cuz that would just be bad! And you know, his girlfriend is really pretty! Like very pretty! She also seems nice and more matured…… compared… to me.” Luffy finally looked up to her, although now she wishes that the raven head didn’t. The look of pure sadness in Luffy’s teary eyes are something she never thought she’d witness her entire life. And now she wishes the memory can disappear.

“Maybe…… that’s why Torao always treat me like a kid? And then that one time he told me I remind him of a little sister. Am I really that childish?” Luffy whimpered.

Dammit

That damned misleading bastard! And Sab even approved of him!

“No Lu don’t think like that. Just be strong hmm? I’m sure you can move on from him. It’s not like you’ll be seeing him anytime soon.”

Yeah, no way she’ll let Luffy anywhere near that guy-

“But I’m meeting him tomorrow. To get my stitches out, right?”

Fuck

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Dr. Trafalgar? I’m sorry, he’s not available right now. But he did told me that you’ll be coming back today so he asked me to get your stitches if he isn’t back yet, but if you don’t want then you’ll have to wait for a couple of hours until he comes back.” Marco explained

Sab looked at Luffy sitting on across her as she sagged in disappointment. Tsk, it seems that Luffy’s still excited to see the surgeon despite all.

Sab decided to accompany Luffy to the hospital so that she can drag Luffy out as fast as possible. But then it was Marco who they saw when they entered Law’s office.

“Where’s Law then?” She asked instead.

“He got an emergency call. He’s probably in his father’s house. I only heard him asking on the phone if his dad and another one is alright. Every time Law gets an emergency call not from the hospital, its more than likely it’s because of his father. So are you gonna wait for him?”

Sab just stole a glance at her moping sister before looking back to the blonde doctor. “No, just do it now.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Luffy feels so sad. She got no energy at all. She already talked to Robin and Sab and she still feels like this.

“Umm Miss, this isn’t my order.”

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the customer and the plate of waffles she’s holding.

“Oh sorry! Shi Shi Shi”

She took back the plate and went back to the kitchen.

“Luffy.” She looked at the person blocking her way. “Nojiko hi!” She greeted which the other didn’t return. Instead she stared at her before taking the plate and tray from her hands. “I’ll be taking this…” She said as she reached down on her apron’s pocket and took the list of orders. “You dear, go to the counter. I’ll handle this Kay?” and without letting her reply walked pass her.

As instructed by Nojiko, she went behind the register where a customer is already waiting.

She took a deep breath and gave the best smile she can muster. “Welcome to Pinwheel’s! What can I get you?” She asked. Luffy opened her eyes and her smile almost fell.

“Oh! You’re Lawsy’s friend! Luffy right?”

She gulped. “ Umm yeah, yeah! And you’re Fai. Nice to… see you here…”

“Lawsy forgot something at the house so he asked me to bring it to him to the hospital. Then asked me to get coffee on the way. He said to go here but he didn’t told me you work here. That bastard. You’re so cute! It suits you!” She squealed.

“Oh okay. Umm your order..?”

“Oh right! Sorry. A large black, no sugar or cream or milk for Law and a latte for me.”

“Got it.”

….

“Here you go.”

“Thank you.”

“Come back again!”

“I will! Oh and the rice balls are great, come by the house sometime!” Fai said before walking out.

Luffy sighed out in relief. It’s not like she dislikes Fai. She’s sweet and her guts says she’s good. It’s just hard for her to face her right now. Not now when she still have feelings for the woman’s boyfriend.

“Hey Lu, who was that?”

She looked back and see Nami approaching her. “Oh hey Nami. That’s Fai.” She said.

“She knows Law. A relative perhaps?”

She shook her head and gave her a small smile. “ No. That’s his girlfriend.” She said before turning back to the register.

Not noticing the horror and disbelief on Nami’s face.

-=-=-=-=-=-

It went on for a week with Luffy like that. She’s still gloomy as ever. Slowly it even affected the others around her. Sab can’t focus on anything, too worried for her sister. She even called Dragon and tell him what happened.

“The only times Luffy’s acted like you described is when she lost her mother and when we left for Baltigo. It lasted for weeks.”

“Is there anything, anything we can do to help her.” Sab pleaded.

“Let her recover on her own pace. It would help if she got what she wants. Although that might be difficult because what she wants might be the cause of Luffy’s mood.”

“What do you mean?”

“We all know Luffy gets what Luffy wants. But something quite similar like this that happened before because she didn’t get what she wanted. She didn’t talked to me or her mom for days until we found a solution to have at least one meal together everyday.”

Sab groaned. “Yeah, that might be really difficult.”

Because what Luffy wants is already taken by someone else

…..

“Did you finally find out what’s eating up Lu?” Ace asked.

“No.” Sab lied. She knows what will happen if she told Ace that the reason is Law because he will go ballistic without knowing the full story. She knows that Ace doesn’t like Law, and with this, even if it wasn’t Law’s fault, Ace will blame him.

Well Law is also on the fault here for being such a misleading jerk. The attention he gives to Luffy is more than what friends do. Or he was just that big of an idiot to not see what his actions and intentions doesn’t match up. But Sab can’t blame him if Luffy got to attached to him because that’s Luffy’s decision.

And like Sab, Ace has also been influenced by Luffy’s mood. He’s been incredibly snappy and cranky. Sab isn’t sure if it also affected his changes but he’s been changing almost alternately everyday. Yesterday she’s Ann and now he’s Ace again, Ace himself is getting confused with the sudden changes making him even more irritable.

“So, where did Luffy ran off now?”

Its Saturday so Ace slept in. It was too late when he woke up, Luffy had already been gone. Sab on the other hand did woke up earlier than both of them. “She said she’s going to Makino’s. Gonna visit Taro. I already called them earlier if Luffy got there safely. They said yes and she’s playing with Taro and Shank’s nephew as we speak.”

“Shanks has a nephew?”

Sab nodded. “ Yeah, apparently they asked the guy beforehand to babysit Taro but Luffy just showed up out of nowhere.”

“Well, at least Luffy got some playmates. How old is his nephew?”

“Dunno, probably a teen.”

…..

“We haven’t visited them in a while, should we…?”

Sab stood up. “Hurry up then, I’ve never seen Taro since his first birthday. I need something adorable right now to rid of this stress.”

Ace pouted at her and batted his lashes. “Why dear sister, am I not cute enough?”

She scoffed. “You look ridiculous, now get moving!”

-=-=-=-=-=-


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 21**

Luffy knocked on the door, yelling on their porch “Makino!! Shanks!! Open up!! Let me play with Taro!!”

She continued like that for a minute until the door opened with Makino standing behind it. “Luffy? What are you doing here?”

“Makino!! I missed you!!” She cheered, throwing herself to the woman who chuckled at her. “Shi shi shi, I wanna play with Taro!”

The greenette woman smiled at her. “Sure, come in.”

Luffy ran past her while calling out for Shanks and their baby. Makino closed the door behind her then her phone rang. Looking at it shows Luffy’s sister, Sab on the screen.

“Hello Sab?”

_**“Hey Makino! Is Luffy there now? Is she okay?”** _

“Yes, she arrived safely.”

_**“That’s good.’** _

“Is something wrong?”

_**“ah nothing. Luffy’s just been upset lately so I hope Taro can cheer her up.”** _

“Well, our nephew is here babysitting Taro.”

_**“You have a nephew?”** _

“Yes, Shanks’ nephew but technically now mine also. ”

_**“I hope they get along now. Well, just call me if Luffy breaks something.”** _

“Bye.”

Meanwhile…

Luffy couldn’t find Shanks so she went to Taro’s nursery but the babe wasn’t also there. She frowned. “Where are they?” She muttered as she looked left and right while going down the stairs. She then went to the kitchen, took some cookies on a plate by the kitchen counter. Makino’s treats are the best! She went through the door leading out to the backyard and that’s when she saw a red headed hunched over figure on the lawn

“Shanks?”

“The old man isn’t here if you’re looking for him. “ The figure said before looking up to her. “Who the fuck are you?” He growled out as he pulled the babbling baby closer to his chest.

“You’re not supposed to curse in front of a baby you know. That’s bad.” She huffed, crossing her arms o an ‘X’

“Shanks’ not here. Go away.” He grumbled before looking down on the baby again.

Luffy stared and stared harder. He looks familiar. Red hair, grouchy face, the black bandana-

“AH! KIZAO!!”

-=-=-=-=-=-

_**“C’mon Kiddo! When was the last time you visited us?”** _

Kid scoffed. “You? I don’t know, but I visit Makino and Taro sometimes.”

_**“…That hurt your poor uncle’s heart you know?”** _

“You’re annoying.”

_**“I am not. How could you??”** _

Kid sighed in frustration, this is why he doesn’t like talking to his uncle. Too loud and irritating. He heard some rustlings and protest from the other line until the voice of a woman came. _ **“Kid?”**_

“Yeah?”

_**“Can you look after Taro just for a day? I know you’re busy but-”** _

“Sure.”

**_“Oh, thank you.” [ “That easy?!?” ] “Alright, come by Saturday or Friday evening so we can have a nice dinner and stay for the night.” [ “That’s unfair you brat!” ]_ **

“Sounds good. Bye Makino, say hi to the little guy for me.”

_**“Of course-!” [ “Hey!! What about me??!” ] “I’ll see you soon.” [ “Hey! You brat that’s unfair! Where’s my goodbye?? KID!! OI!!-!” ]** _

He grinned as he dropped the call. “You should really stop messing with your uncle.” He looked at Killer and smirked. “Don’t worry, I can just steal a bottle of that vodka from his stash.”

“That’s not what I meant but sure.”

….

It was supposed to be bonding time with him and his cousin. It was just supposed to be as simply as that!

“AH! KIZAO!!”

THEN WHY ON EARTH THIS MONKEY IS HERE?!

When she stepped into the backyard he didn’t recognized her, but now with that fuckin nickname! There’s only one person who ever called him that.

The first and last time he saw her is when he was staying at this very house when he was 12. The kid was jumping down the concrete wall for crying out loud! Running around the backyard like she just didn’t trespassed a private property while calling out for his uncle and auntie’s name and demanding food!

“Oi Kizao! Remember me?? Hey! Hey!”

Up to this day, he still doesn’t know where she got that annoying nickname. At this point, he doesn’t even know who’s more annoying. His Uncle or this brat.

“Yes, yes, now shut up. I was about to get Taro to nap until you ruined it!” He hissed

Luffy’s smile fell. “Oh. I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to.” She apologized. She’s done a lot of babysitting and she knows how important it is for a baby this young sleeps are.

“Good. Now if you don’t mind, I need to start over.” He grumbled.

Luffy sat down on the grass just a bit to his right. “Can I try?” She asked, holding out her hands.

Kid stared at her for a good moment before glancing down on the baby looking back at him. “Fine.” He huffed, slowly depositing the child to the woman’s awaiting arms.

He watched as she started cooing at Taro and gently rock him. In a few minutes the little guy is asleep when it took him nearly half an hour. “How..?”

The raven head gave him a small smile. “ I got plenty experience Shi Shi Shi.” She snickered and slowly stood up. “Now let’s get you back inside.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Makino sure is getting a lot of visitors today. Shanks would whine when he founds out.

“Good morning Makino!” both girls said grinning at her. She pulled them both in a hug which they returned. “Its nice to see you both, Ann, Sab.”

Ann squeezed tighter. “ Makino, I’m Ace today.” She- He whispered on her ears.

Makino blink once, twice before patting a hand on his back. “Of course, of course. Sorry for that Ace.” She pulled back from their embrace and took one hand each. “Now, come in. I believe you haven’t met our nephew and do be quiet, they just got Taro to sleep.” She said before walking while pulling them gently. Sab and Ace squeezed at her hand, giggling along the way while telling her how soft her hands are. “You both know I still would cook for you without buttering up to me right?”

“We do no such thing! We just really like holding your hand, they’re so soft!”

“Yeah, and they smells good, like cookie batter.”

Makino chuckled. “Alright, cookies it is then. Although I don’t know if Luffy haven’t eaten them all yet.” And in a matter of seconds, they ran straight towards the kitchen.

Those kids, really. She giggled. Her husband is really missing out on all the fun.

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Hey! No fair!”

Ace whined when they reached the kitchen and caught Luffy munching on cookies straight from the tray. Luffy just stuck out her tongue at them and continued eating. Sab and Ace went and stepped closer to take some for themselves.

….

“Where’s Taro? I wanna see him.” Ace said after drinking a glass of milk. Makino already walked in on them shoveling cookies down their throats and told them to slow down then brought out a carton of milk from the fridge and poured them each a glass.

“With Kizao.”

“Shanks’ nephew?”

“Mhm! Their in the living room. He’s tall so you won’t miss him.”

Ace nodded before walking out. Sab on the other hand stayed there. Once she’s confident that Ace wasn’t on earshot, she made Luffy to face her. “Lu, you alright now?” She asked.

The raven head nodded and gave her a small but genuine smile. “Better than yesterday… at least.”

Sab ruffled her hair. “You’ll get over it soon.” She grinned before stepping out of the room, giving Luffy some more time and space to think.

“Ace, lemme carry Taro!” She said once she entered the living room, not noticing the wide eyed stared he’s giving to the guy sitting next to Makino.

But then her eyes were locked on to the strikingly handso- ehem bright red haired fellow lounging on the couch holding a sleeping baby with gentleness she’s never seen before on the guy.

Makino smiled. “Ace, Sab, this is our nephew, Kid.” She introduced.

“You’re Kizao??” She gasped out, snapping out of her staring.

That also snapped Kid out and frowned. “Don’t call me by that stupid name. What’re you doing here?” He asked in a low voice.

Holy hell why does that sound so husky??

“Um… me and my siblings are visiting…” She trailed off as she went back on eyeing the redhead who she hadn’t seen since last week and the last they were together she kissed him!

She felt a nudge on her side . Looking to the side, Ace’s worried face looked at her. “You alright sis? Your face is red.” She said.

Realizing that she’s blushing, she turned around. “Umm, I’ll just get some fresh air.” She muttered before walking out and went to the kitchen where Luffy’s now perched on the counter and emptying the earlier carton of milk. She passed her and went straight for the door and out on the backyard. She settled and sat down at the porch just beside the door.

“Ughhhhh! Goddammit Sab keep it together!!” She groaned to herself.

-=-=-=-=-=-

They watched as the blonde made her awkward retreat then a few seconds later, the brat entered the room. “Why does Sab looked like a tomato? Her face is so red, you should’ve seen it Shi Shi Shi!”

Kid felt irked. The nerve of that woman. She was the one who kissed him ~~on the cheeks~~ and now she’s hiding from him? After she stirred something in his gut with that small gesture and only she got embarrassed? Oh ho no no, not in his watch.

If she’s gonna act all shy, he has to see this and tease the hell out of her later.

“Hold him for a moment.” He said and transferred Taro to his mother’s arms. “I’ll be right back.”

He stood up and went to where he heard a door open and close. The backdoor.

He pushed the door open only to hear a yelp from the other side. “Don’t block the shitty door.” He grunted before stepping out and closing it behind him.

“You could’ve knocked you know?” She glared

“Not my fault you decided it’s a good idea to sit there when you know there’s a door right here.”

She pouted and looked away from him

Cu-

Nope

“What the hell are you doing here? He asked, cutting to the chase.

“I told you, we came to visit.”

“Not that. I mean you. What are you doing here?” He asked, pointing at her for more emphasis.

The blonde’s cheek slowly turned bright red making Kid smirk. “What?” He dropped down in front of her, crouching down to her level. “Cat got your tongue? Or are you just captivated by my looks you can’t speak?” He scoffed.

Her face is now completely bright red. “Shameless motherfucker. How the fuck did your head fit that much ego?” She whipped back.

Kid laughed.

He doesn’t really know exactly what’s this thing going on between them, or if there is even something going on between them, but there’s one thing for sure…..

He leaned down and pressed his lips on the blonde’s forehead. He will forever remember the squeak she made in surprise. He ruffled her hair before standing up and offering her a hand. She looked up at him with wide eyes and a little jaw slacked. A hand mid air, hesitant whether she should take it or no so Kid made the desicion and grabbed her hand, pulling Sab up from the floor before letting go. “Come on inside or else Makino would go mothering hen and I don’t want that right now.” He said before entering the house again with the blonde silently following him.

…he likes it and he finds Sab really interesting.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Okay

She’s alright

Uh huh

This is fine

She can do this

“Sab.”

There’s nothing to worry about

Nothing to panic about

Its just Kid

“Sab hey!”

Just Kid

Who just kissed her ~~in the forehead~~

Don’t think about it too much

“Sab!”

Yes

Don’t look too much into it

He’s just getting back at you!

“Oh for Pete’s sake Sab!”

That’s right that’s right

You’re not a hormonal teenager to think about this too much, you’re an adult, so let’s see this with reason!

Kid is Kid and he’s just teasing you for kissing him last time

He kissed you because of that, not because he just want to kiss y-

“Sab, Kid said you look good-!”

“He did?”

Ace raised a brow at her with his hands on his hips. “Wow, that got you to react huh. I feel betrayed.” He deadpanned. Sab pouted. “You’re such a big meanie, you know that?” She huffed.

“I’ve been called worse, wanna hear a list?”

Sab just shook her head and got back to what she’s originally doing. Reading a book.

After they went back in, she passed them and took a book out of the wall shelf in the living room before going straight up to the where she and the others usually go to when they visit Shanks and Makino. At the very end there’s a huge window they use to climb out to the roof. She opened it while she sat at the windowsill, letting in fresh air into the dim room.

Ace followed her and now demands to know what happened. “Come on Sab! I need to know if I should beat him up or not!” He whined, poking her on her still warm cheeks. She swatted the hand away and turned back to the book she’s not even reading at this point. Any line she read isn’t processing, getting stuck on a loop of rereading the same line over and over again.

“Just give it a rest would you? He didn’t do anything.” She said, giving up on trying to read and placing the hardbound on her lap instead.

“Fine! Just come down when you’re done doing… whatever the hell you’re here for.” He drawled before turning on his heel and make his way down.

Sab heaved a deep breath

Just forget about everything and relax, she tells herself and scoffed right after.

Like Kid is someone you can just ignore.

-=-=-=-=-=-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Screw math, I'd rather do this and any other subjects than that


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aahhh 3 chapters straight hhahahahahaha

**CHAPTER 22**

Its been a month since Law got to hang out with Luffy. It seems that the lack of her presence concerns him for Luffy is full of energy that she lights up the room. And now he misses that.

They’re friends but not that close that he can just demand her to come to his house ven if just to sit on the couch and watch a movie. Even Bepo’s been missing her.

The last time Luffy’s here was when Fai arrived. When they got her things inside, they saw the bento box placed on the dining table with a yellow sticky note on it.

_**_______** _

_**Torao!! I made this for you! I hope you like it!** _

_**-Luffy (✯ᴗ✯)** _

_**_______** _

The note might be short but it brought warmth to his chest. He will neither confirm nor deny that the note is kept somewhere in his room

“Law! I’m going shopping. Wanna come?” He looked up to see Fai, ready to go. He shook his head no. “Just come back on time for dinner.” He said instead.

“Kay, maybe next time then?” She bent down and pressed a kiss on his cheek. “I promise to come back before dinner.” She said and skipped to the door. “See ya! Love you!”

“Yeah yeah, sure.” He waved off, smirking as he heard a yell of ‘stingy’

He looked down at the medical file sprawled out on the low table.

“Better get this started.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Nami, Luffy, and Vivi got out from the third clothing store that day. With Nami carrying multiple bags on both hands, Luffy helping her while holding a large chocolate smoothie on the other, Vivi holding about 5 and holding another 2 for Nami. It’s Saturday and they decided to have a girl’s day. Robin is needed in the museum today while Kaya is with Chopper studying for an upcoming test and so they couldn’t come. Sanji was jealous when they showed up just the 3 of them in the Baratie to have breakfast. Whining about wishing to come but Nami turned it down, reminding him it’s only for girls.

“Nami! When are we getting food??” Luffy whined. They’ve walking around for more than 3 hours and all she's gotten is a large smoothie and the crepe earlier.

Nami rolled her eyes. It was the 27th time Luffy asked that for the last 10 minutes alone. “It’s not even time for lunch yet!”

They both watched Luffy’s eyes morphed into those big teary eyes while her pout got deeper. Ah, she’s resorting to puppy dog eyes it seems. Vivi watched Nami as she slowly cave in and just knew when she finally gave in. “Fine. But I’m not paying for you.” She warned. Luffy cheered and quickly ran into the direction of a buffet restaurant they passed earlier.

She turned a corner and immediately ran into someone , knocking them off their feet. “Oh! Sai!” She offered a hand to the guy and helped him on his feet. “Sorry bout that shishishi!” She snickered.

Sai looked at the woman. “Mugiwara?” He asked, surprised to see this woman after so long. He didn’t recognize her at first, because the most defining feature of her is missing. Although looking closely at her face and that very familiar grin, without a doubt, this is the very same girl who had beaten his ass during high school. “Nice to see you again! Not wearing your strawhat?”

“Nice to see you too and yeah.” She said, not adding more.

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Eh?? You got a girlfriend? Uwah! Congrats!!” Luffy awed, clapping her hands before getting back to eating donuts.

They decided to enter a café to talk and catch up. “She must be really lucky to have you! You’re a good guy after all!”

Sai laughed sheepishly. “Well, I’m luckier to have met her. She’s the most beautiful and the best woman I’ve ever met. No offense of course.”

“None taken.”

The guy grinned. “I met her last year when we travelled to Dressrosa for the summer. Rocky start but we made it work. We’ve been having long distance since then, and there’s also the problem with her over protective family so we’re keeping silent for now…”

Luffy although still bummed for not having a chance with Torao, she listened as her friend rambled on about this girl who made Sai happy. She might be feeling a little bit jealous with Sai’s stories, but one thing she likes the best is seeing her friends happy and if it takes sitting here listening to his successful love life, while hers failed before it even had a chance to start, she’ll do it.

“She sounds so wonderful! Shame I can’t meet her- Oh how bout let’s go to Dressrosa?! Along with the gang! I’m sure Rooster Head and the others would come! And I think I remember Leo saying that Dressrosa has Bull fighting! I wanna see one!! Ah! Let’s all go there this coming summer!! That would be a blast!” She squealed. She will definitely bring that up to everyone!!

That would surely be fun! The whole gang and Sab and Ann can come too! Ann can bring pineapple of course! They can call the others and they can have a reunion party!! With the bulls!!

“You want to meet her?”

“Of course!!”

Sai chuckled. “Actually she surprised me. She didn’t tell me she’s flying over. Just appeared in front of my door step , I thought I was dreaming. She’s been here for a month. We’re actually having lunch today.”

She grinned. “Ooh! Can I come? Just to meet her, then I’ll go find Nami and the others cuz they’re lost. So you can enjoy your date with your girlfriend! Nami will beat me if I interrupt your date just like when I walked in on her and Vivi making out on her kitchen!”

Sai sweat dropped. “I didn’t need to know that but okay.”

…..

“By the way, sorry if I rambled.”

“Pssh! It’s fine, I do it all the time!”

“I mean, what about you? Do you have a boyfriend? Crushes? Someone you like?” Sai asked.

Luffy frowned. Remembering the day she realized her feelings that will never be reciprocated and shook her head. “I have someone I like but he’s already in a relationship…”

Sai’s smile fell, now feeling disappointed that he’s practically boasting about his relationship while his friend probably got rejected. “I’m sorry to hear that. Rejection feels bad, I’ve experienced it before. Trust me, everything’s going to be alri-” he got cut off by Luffy snickering.

“I didn’t get rejected. I never said anything in the first place.”

……

“Luffy!!”

She turned around to the source of the call and saw Nami and the Vivi walking up to them.

“Oh hey gu- OW!”

“That’s for running off idiot! Seriously, what am I gonna do with you??”

Luffy just stuck her tongue out at her. “Bleh, meanie. By the way! Guys its Sai!” Pointing behind her and it looks like it just registered to them that there’s another person with Luffy.

“Sai!”

“Long time no see!”

They exchanged formalities then Vivi invited him to come have lunch with them. Which he turned down.

“Sorry, but I’m having lunch with my girlfriend. Mugiwara here wants to meet her though.” He reasoned.

“Ooooh, we wanna meet the lucky girl too.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

“What are we doing here? I thought you were going to have lunch?”

They were at the big fountain at the front of the mall, sitting on one of the benches.

“She’s still new here so we agreed on meeting up here. I went inside earlier to get her something before I bumped to Mugiwa- oh there she is.” He said.

They all turned to the direction he’s looking and Luffy went stiff. She noticed the Nami and Vivi’s surprised looks.

This-

How?

The woman went straight to Sai and hugged him, not even seemed to notice them staring at her. The woman tip toed and pecked a kiss unto the man’s lips. Sai chuckled before turning to face the three of them. The woman’s eyes widen in surprise now that she faced them.

“Girls, this is my girlfriend, Fai. Fai meet some of my friends Luffy, Nami, and Vivi.” He introduced pointing at them respectively, but no one listened.

Luffy stood up, facing the woman directly. “Huh? How? I mean- what? But- Torao…. girlfriend?”

That made Fai’s expression turned bewildered. “Wait- Law has a girlfriend?! Hold up, are you Law’s girlfriend??”

“No, bu-but, aren’t yo-you?” Luffy stuttered. This is too confusing for her. Are people allowed to have two or more lovers? Is that a thing??

On the other hand, Fai’s face soured. “What? No! I love Law but not like that.”

Luffy backed and sat down again, feeling hands behind her back trying to comfort her.

Nami and VIvi are also confused. They’ve both seen Fai at the café more than once, buying coffee for her and Law. And Luffy told them she was Law’s girlfriend. But Sai said earlier they’ve been dating for more than a year. Even Sai looks confused but remained silent as to listen instead.

“But, you’re living with Torao…and he called you Baby, wasn’t that an endearment? And, you’re calling him Lawsy….” She muttered out.

Fai opened her mouth to say something but paused for a good minute before her shoulders sagged what looks like relief. “Oh Luffy… I’m so sorry, I didn’t tell you, did I?” She gave them a small smile. “I’m Law’s cousin. I’m staying here til summer so I moved in with him and living at his house up till then. That was a deal between me and my father or else I wouldn’t have been allowed to stay here even for a short time. Everyone in our family calls me Baby, even my Darling here calls me that.” Gesturing to Sai who nodded as confirmation. “And Lawsy is a nickname I came up with when we were kids.” She stepped in front of Luffy and placed her hands on her shoulders.

“And if he ever admits on loving someone of this world, it won’t be to a lover cuz that guy never had one before. The only ones he admitted on loving are two person. His father Cora-san and Lami, his little sister.” She stated calmly and slowly, letting the information sink in, because Luffy looks about to explode at any given moment.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Law was startled from his paperwork with Bepo’s barking while zipping past him and the loud slam from opening the door. Only few knows his passcode and all of them he trusted so he just waited there in the couch, waiting for the person to come in the living room.

Once they stepped in to the room, he froze.

“Torao!”

**THUMP THUMP THUMP**

He haven’t seen her for more than a month. Now that she’s right here in front of him, it felt like years has passed with how much he missed her.

“Luffy-ya…”

**THUMP THUMP THUMP**

He stood up and in a second, he was pulling her in for a hug. Squeezing her tight which Luffy returned.

“Shishishi, did Torao missed me? Cuz I missed you.”

His heart raced faster the longer they stayed there embracing each other but he couldn’t care less.

Luffy giggled pressing her head more to his chest. “Torao’s heart is beating fast. Are you happy to see me?”

“Yeah.”

He knows, how once vowed to not let his emotions overrule his decisions. But at least, just this once, he let himself indulge.

He squeezed her tighter and pressed his lips on the crown of her head

“Yeah, I missed you a lot.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck School
> 
> School sucks


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short 
> 
> I'm tired

**CHAPTER 23**

Luffy snuggled more into the surgeon’s side, resting her head on his shoulder with Bepo on her lap. Not caring if her jaw’s starting to ache with all the smiling she’s doing. You can’t blame her! She finally get to be this close to Torao again! She wants to beat herself for not asking Torao directly about his and Fai’s relationship. Why didn’t she thought of that? But meh, all’s well and fine now!

_“Lawsy’s not good with emotions and for someone as genius as him, he’s dense and always in denial concerning feelings. It took him years to say ‘I love you’ back to Cora-san. Even longer to open up to the family. Relationships aren’t on his priorities but I wish to see him experience how amazing it is to love. Luffy-san.”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“You like Law right?”_

_“Yes!”_

_“Then please, have patience with him. Wait for him until he can forgive himself. Until then, I don’t think he will ever accept others’ love.”_

_“What do you mean forgive himself?”_

_“…I- it’s not my place to say but please…don’t give up yet on Law…”_

_“Hmp! Of course I won’t! I promise!”_

Luffy shifted until her head laid on his lap and Bepo curled on her stomach. She looked up and her breath caught in her throat. Torao’s looking down at her with the most content smile she’s ever seen on him.

“Ne Torao, I-“

No no, she can’t confess yet! She promised Fai to wait!

“You? What?” He piped in.

She smiled sheepishly. “Um, I- I saw Fai earlier! Yeah that’s right.” She said instead. “She said you were cousins.”

Torao nodded. “Yeah. My uncle just called me to pick up Baby at the airport just when I finished my shift. That bastard. I didn’t know you were here. Sorry if I made you wait.” He apologized, his one hand playing with her hair.

“No it’s alright. I had to go to class anyway. Sorry too if I didn’t say goodbye.” She said, leaning into the hand on her head.

“I could’ve given you a ride.”

“You always give me rides!” Not that she’s complaining. “And Fai needed you to help with her things right?” She reasoned.

“But-”

She shook her head. “Nuh uh! No buts! Now gimme food cuz I didn’t have lunch yet!” Torao chuckled and flicked her forehead. “Ow!”

“Get off me. You good with delivery? My fridge and pantry doesn’t exactly have the means to satisfy that pit you call a stomach right now.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Sab…”

“Yeah?”

“Get the fuck off my bike.”

“…”

“….”

“…No.”

Kid groaned out loud. This woman is really getting on his nerves right now. And to think that he lik- tolerates her!!

She grinned at him. “ C’mon, teach me how to ride.”

“…You should really watch what you’re saying.” He deadpanned.

She smirked. “Head out of the gutter jerk. What? Afraid I’ll be good at riding your big… bike?” She drawled out wiggling her eyebrows.

“…I swear to god, can you shut up? I will kick you out, don’t test me.” He grunted.

She cackled, having too much fun teasing the guy

Since that visit to Makino, they’ve been… Sab isn’t even sure what they’re doing. After that, the four of them hangs out if free but now, its been a week when they started going out just the two of them. She would visit him at his house and then before sunset he’ll take her home. That is if he’s home, but if not then they would text or call.

The attraction is there but nobody brings it up, so they don’t talk about it. She doesn’t know about Kid but she’s afraid of taking the big step and address this thing between them. She’s content at how things are and she’s not in a rush to put a label on it.

She’s not ready for a commitment any time soon.

“Come on princess, we don’t have all day.” He extended a hand at her. She huffed but took it and hopped off the bike. “Now let’s go, you will help me do groceries.” He said as they walked across to the bright red convertible at the very entrance.

Both didn’t put attention to their still locked hands.

“Why? Do it yourself.”

“Do not say that to me when you’ve just emptied my fridge.”

Sab just giggled at that, squeezing the hand holding hers and blushing when he squeezed back

Yes, this is fine, they’re fine like this.

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Marco…”

He looked at the door and there his lover’s head peaked out from the frame. “What’s your name?” He asked.

“Ann…” She uttered before yawning

He smiled fondly at her and beckons her to come closer. He can’t help but feel pride on how his sweater looks really good on her even though it drowns her lithe figure. The sweater too big for her that the hem ends just above her knees while the sleeves are way past and hides her fingers completely. It might’ve become a habit but Ann’s been sleeping at his place every weekends.

Ann forgot to take her medicine and had an attack right after lunch so he brought her to his room to sleep while he went to the study to work on some paperwork.

Ann slowly made her way to him, still sleepy as she must’ve just woken up. Marco chuckled as the ravenette climbed on his lap, her legs dangling on the side, arms around his neck and her face buried on the crook of his neck.

“Marco… sorry I fell asleep.” She muttered out. He placed down his pen and wrapped his arms around her instead. “Sshh no need for apologies. It’s not your fault. How bout we go back to the bedroom and nap?” He whispered on her ears. Ann just nodded but didn’t made a move to get off him. “Ann?”

“Carry me…”

Marco snorted, his girlfriend really is too cute. “Hold on tight.” He said before standing, kicking his swivel chair away to not block him. Ann’s legs immediately wrapped themselves around his torso.

His girlfriend is just too adorable, clinging to him like a baby koala to its mother.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Luffy hummed happily as she followed Torao in his room to retrieve his wallet. She on the other hand went straight to his walk in closet and took the black and yellow fluffy hoodie. How she missed wearing it! She’s about to walk out when something red caught her eyes. Luffy stepped closer to it and finally see it clearly.

“TORAO!!” She called, taking the object, quite heavy, and ran out the closet not bothering to close the door. Torao sat on the bed and his eyes homes in on the object she’s holding. “Of course you’ll find that.” He breathed out.

“TORAO! WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME YOU GOT AN AWESOME SWORD??!” She exclaimed, eyes shining with awe.

The guy shrugged. “Didn’t think it’s important.” He admitted. Really, although he hasn’t used Kikoku for some time now, he keeps it cleaned and cared. “Hand her over Luffy-ya.” He said, waving at her to come closer. She pouted but returned the nodachi to him. He held it with care and brushed his fingers on the tassel of the red rope tied to the scabbard. “You shouldn’t play with sharp objects Luffy-ya.” He warned, looking at her straight in the eyes.

Luffy smiled at the look he has. Protectiveness. “You and Zoro are similar! He has three swords and wouldn’t let me play with any of them. He really loves them!” She pointed at the sword in his hold. “She’s important to you right?” She snickered.

Torao smiled, appreciating the pronoun used. “Yeah, she is. I- she’s a gift from my dad.”

Luffy perked up. “Oh! The Cora something dude! Fai said he’s your dad! What’s he like?? Is he tall like you? Do you guys look alike? My dad said I looked like my mom. Is he also cool like Torao? Does he also have cool tattoos? Fluffy! Does he also like fluff?? Hey hey Torao tell me bout him, oh can I meet him? I wanna meet him! He’s probably cool like you but of course Torao is coo-!”

“Okay, slow down Luffy-ya.” Torao chuckled, pressing his forefinger on her lips, shushing her. “Let’s go down and call an order, then I’ll tell you about him. Sounds good?” Luffy nodded, internally cheering in triumph as the day just gets better and better and now she’s gonna know about the person that Torao loves!!

-=-=-=-=-=-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've read plenty of one piece a fanfic where they refer to the swords as females so just did the same


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, still kinda short
> 
> I got some school stuff that's needed to be done by this week and I won't probably have any time to write. 
> 
> Maybe on Friday or Saturday I'll be able to, but as of now, no promises.

**CHAPTER 24**

“Luffy-ya! You need to go home or your sisters would go on a manhunt!” He gritted his teeth as he pulled harder on the aforementioned woman’s leg.

Luffy on the other is hugging the last railing at the bottom of the stairs for dear life. “No! I can sleep wherever I want!” She’s 21 dammit! She’s an adult!!

“You can’t! If you sleep here your sisters will go on a manhunt for me!” No way! He might not be opposed to letting Luffy spend the night here but he likes where his head is placed thank you very much. He’s not afraid of the sisters but the amount of death threats he got In one sitting just from one of the two and how much sincerity was put into it, he wouldn’t push his luck. “And you can’t just sleep in a guy’s house without further notice! That’s impolite!”

“I sleep on Zoro and Sanji’s house unannounced! And they let me!”

“They’re dating and your best friends! Your sisters know them, they don’t know me!!” He reasoned, pushing the ugly feeling aside that Luffy sleeps in other guys' houses just simple as that.

Luffy whined. “Ann always sleeps with Pineapple!! Why can’t I sleep with Torao?!!”

Well for one, they aren’t dating!

Law almost choked with that statement even if Luffy didn’t meant or knew the implication of what she just said.

He snapped his attention to the fit of laughter coming from his cousin watching all this from above them, sitting on one of the steps. “You! You’re not helping!” This is all her fault anyway!!

“Come on Lawsy! Just let her stay the night! She’ll sleep in my room!”

“Yes!! Stop being a big meanie and let us have our sleepover Torao!”

He pulled harder. “Like I said! Not helping!”

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Princess…”

“Hmm?”

“That’s your house right.” He said a matter-of-factly. She lifted her head up from leaning on the redhead’s back, and peaked from his shoulder. Looking ahead of the road.

And yes there’s her house but there was an unfamiliar black car parked right outside of it. It wasn’t any of hers or her sister’s car and also not her parents’. She’s familiar to Luffy’s crew’s vehicles and that one she hasn’t seen ever. Luffy’s with Nami and Vivi so she might be home or not. Ann is having her weekend stay at Marco’s and even if they went to get something, she’s seen Marco’s which is a metallic royal blue (which she still envies to this day). But that black, no she’s never seen it.

“Faster Kid!”

….

She hopped off the bike as soon as they stopped and almost threw off the helmet if Kid didn’t pried it from her. With the redhead just behind her, she stomped her way to the front of the car and knocked on the tinted window of the driver’s side until it rolled down.

“Ahh, good evening Sab-ya.” He greeted.

Sab glared at how casually this bastard is greeting her, not even noticing the slight grimace on his face when he looked behind her.. “What are you doing here?”

The guy almost looked sheepish and about to answer when the front door slammed open loudly. “SAAAABB!” She turned around in time to catch her hyperactive sister.

Wai- Hyperactive?

She put down Luffy and looked her up and down. She’s vibrating in excitement and is acting like that time she was high on sugar. But above all else, she’s smiling so wide and brightly. Any traces of sadness and bitterness are gone. As if the past month didn’t happen! Normal Luffy is back!

“Sab! Sab! This is Fai! The one I told you last time! The one living with Torao!” Luffy pulled a woman beside her who smiled at her and waved a littler. “Hello! I’m Fai! Law’s cousin! Nice to meet you Sab-san!” Fai introduce. Luffy then held up her mini backpack. “Sab I’m sleeping at Torao’s tonight! We’re having a sleepover!” She cheered, Fai next to her nodded enthusiastically. They then passed her and opened the door to the passenger seat. Fai going in first then Luffy came in next and slammed the door closed. The window rolled down and Luffy’s brighter-than-the-sun- grin welcomed her. “Night Sab! Don’t tell Ann I’m with Torao. She’ll be mad.” She snicker.

Law sighed out. “Sorry about this Sab-ya. Believe me, this is not my i-”

“Hurry up Torao!! We gotta stop by the convenience store!”

“This is all their id-”

“Yeah Lawsy! Drive”

“I deeply apologize ab-”

“Come on drive!”

“FINE! We gotta go now, again, I apologize Sab-ya and good night.” He then rolled up the window again.

Next thing Sab knew, she’s watching the black car drive off.

….

…..

…….

……….

“What just happened?”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Law just sat there watching his cousin and Luffy run around his house like 5 years old as if they weren’t adults.

They already had dinner before he told Luffy that he’ll drive her home. Luffy was up and ready to go when Fai said- “Ne Lawsy, can’t Luffy-san just stay over? Just for tonight.” – and that started it all. Luffy whooped and yelled a yes before going to follow Fai up the stairs. He got her by the arm but the woman wiggled out from his hold and ran to the stairs but tripped. He took that opportunity, but her foot shot up and almost kicked him in the crotch. He caught it, thankfully, and used that to drag her but she went and looped her arm on the railing and held unto it tight. It escalated into a tug of war between him and an immovable object. His arms are getting tired so he opted to his last resort and started tickling Luffy’s foot. She tried to hold her laughter. Her cheeks puffed up and face a deep shade of red. It was hard doing it while she’s squirming to get out of his hold, even tried kicking but didn’t hurt. After minutes of doing that, Luffy finally caved in and burst into the loudest fit of laughter he’s ever heard, and he was so damn proud that he’s the one who caused it.

Luffy let go of the railing to clutch at her stomach as she continued her outburst on the carpeted floor. Law let go of her limb, thinking he had won. But then Luffy snagged Bepo who came to watch and knelt down in front of him. With Bepo on her arms, they both looked up to him. Bepo looking up to him with those black beady eyes and ears flattened while letting this soft whimper while Luffy almost mirroring his pup’s expression. Her black shining eyes wide looking up at him and a pout on her lips and saying. “Pleae..? Torao please don’t kick me out…” Her tone going straight to his heart now beating hard in his chest and his face feels hot.

He can hear his cousin laughing like a maniac. He snapped at her and gave her the finger but that just made her laugh harder. His attention got snapped back to the two kneeling in front of him when his pup let out another whimper.

He tried closing his eyes and say no again but another and louder whimper came out from his pup and that was it. He lost.

He agreed with the condition of going home to get a pair of clothes (Hoping that one of her sisters are there and just prevent her from going back) and telling at least one of her sisters (Again hoping that they’ll prevent her from staying). But when they got to her house no one was there. Luffy and Fai went in leaving him there. Sab came then everything else happened so fast, the next second they were on the way back to his house.

It’s not like he doesn’t want Luffy in his house, if he did, he’d never given her the passcode. He like having Luffy around. It’s like having his father’s loving presence and his sister’s childish nature packed into a brighter and more hyper person. It always bring a new level of comfort that he never thought he can have. Having Luffy is always a good thing.

But ever since this noon, when Luffy showed up, something inside him stirred and now there has been an increase in his heart rate whenever Luffy smiles up at him. Even as so much as give him a hug or lean on him. It twists his guts in an odd way he never felt before. So as much as he likes spending time with Luffy, he needs to know if this…thing he’s feeling is even associated with her or he’s probably sick and he can’t have that.

But long story short, Luffy got her way and he can’t do anything about it now

“You two, can you just go to bed?” He groaned out as he gather all his paperwork in a single pile.

“But Torao! We’re making S’mores!”

“Yeah! Don’t be a jerk!”

He scoffed and just let out a small smile. Just this time, he’ll let them do as they please.

Fai was never allowed to go out because her father forbids her. If she does go out, she must have an escort or anyone from the family. His uncle reasons that “Fai is too naïve and we can’t have any slimy bastard taking advantage of her innocence.”

Law doesn’t like that reasoning but it does have a point. Many tried to leech off of his uncle’s fortune by attempting to marry Fai. And the one thing Law hates about Fai is that she can’t say No. There’s this mentality she picked up who knows where that she won’t say no because she thought she’s needed. And with that she accepts proposal left and right so his uncle had to home school her and appoint bodyguards to her when she goes out so that no one would try and approach her.

Although, it’s been a year or so since the last incident happened. She stopped agreeing to everything and started turning down offers. She’s starting to refuse others’ bidding and even argue when she doesn’t want to do something. The mentality haven’t completely left her yet but she’s improving. His uncle’s happy with this development so he started giving Fai more freedom and then this. He finally allowed her to travel by herself, but somewhere there’s still someone who’ll look after her.

There’s no girls her age in the family that she can actually hang out so this is the very first time she’s having a girl’s sleepover _~~which she should've experienced if it weren't for his stupidity~~_

He’s never seen her so happy

And with Fai and Luffy’s laughter echoing throughout his house. It just feels more lively.

Yeah, he’ll just let them be for tonight.

He stood up, a thick portfolio on his left arm, then he walked to the kitchen where the two are sitting on top the kitchen island with a tray of said S’mores between them.

He pointed at them. “Both of you behave. I’m in my room if anything happens.” He said before walking out. Closing his eyes and taking in the joyous sounds that can be heard all around the house.

Ahhhh

He could get used to this.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Luffy stirred from her sleep. She couldn’t sleep, there’s too much energy pent up in her and she needs to let it out. She opened her eyes and faced with the sight of black bead eyes of a pink teddy bear. She giggled. Pressing a hand unto the soft faux fur of the plushy. It was a really nice surprise to see that Fai’s room is fluffier than Torao’s. Luffy remembered this room being just like the other guest rooms that are just plain black, white and grey themed. But now it’s full of black, white pink, purple, blue and everything in between. It’s more decorated and with a lot of stuffed toys to ranging in sizes scattered across the room. And when she says a lot, she mean A LOT.

She sat up swung her feet to the side of the bed and slipped on her slippers before standing up

She stepped out of the room and was about to head down the hall to the stairs when she saw Torao’s door open. Just a bit.

She stepped closer to it and pushed the door slowly until its wide open. She frowned.

There sat on a desk is Torao typing fast on a laptop with papers stacked on the desk and on the floor. There’s a half empty cup of coffee on the desk beside a near empty pot of it. Luffy looked a digital clock on Torao’s nightstand flashing the time in bright red. 3:49 am.

She approached him, not even bothering to be quiet to get his attention. “Torao.” She called. The guy paused and looked at her. “Luffy-ya, why are you still up? It’s late.”

Her frown deepen. “I could ask you the same.”

Torao snorted. “Yeah.” He put down the paper he’s holding on top of a small pile before turning his swivel chair to face her. “So? What’s the matter?”

“Why are you still working? You’re supposed to be asleep right?”

He smiled. “I can’t. I have insomnia. I’m used to it. And I still have a lot of work to do.”

She pouted then dropped down on the carpeted floor and sat crossed legs. “Why? Can’t you do your work at the hospital?” She huffed. She doesn’t want Torao to tire himself too much.

Torao kept quiet with a contemplative look before heaving out a sigh and stood up. He then proceeded to sit on the floor in front of her. “I have a little sister. Her name is Lami… me and Baby will fly to Dressrosa for her birthday on May 1st. I always ask for a two weeks leave because sometimes I stay there for longer. In return I do most of the paperwork from last week and this coming week. Then the next after that, we’ll fly to Dressrosa and stay there for two weeks.”

Luffy looked down on her fists clenched and bit her lip

No she can’t

She can’t be selfish at a time like this

Torao has to go to his family

She can’t just-

“Luffy-ya?” A hand came in to her vision and went under her chin. He lifted her face up and he frowned. “Luffy-ya what’s wrong?” He asked

“Nothing…”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

He chuckled. “You know, it’s just 2 weeks. I’m gonna come back.”

“I know… I’ll just… miss you.” She muttered. Its true, she’ll miss him. Badly so. “Neh, tell me about Lami?”

_~~She can’t be selfish and ask Torao to come back early for her birthday…~~ _

-=-=-=-=-=-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lami's birthday is not announced so I made it up


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo! I did it!
> 
> Though it's still kinda short but here's a chapter for ya'll   
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*.✧

**CHAPTER 25**

Law woke up with a jolt, bolting up from his bed. Damn, he fell asleep. He looked at the digital clock on his nightstand and sighed in relief as it shows its 5:02. He has been napping for just about half an hour. He looked down next to him where Luffy’s snoring and snuggled under the sheets. Cute.

He brought his hand to her face. Brushing away stray strands of black hair from her face. Tucking them behind her ear. She stirred. He froze, afraid he might wake her up but instead she leaned on his palm.

Right, he carried her on his bed to get comfortable while he told her stories about his and his little sister.

After that it felt like a huge weight’s lifted from his heart. Over the years, he finally found someone he trusted enough who would listen and just listen. Not his family or his friends. Just someone who cares enough to listen to him.

**THUMP THUMP THUMP**

She’s too precious and Law’s ridiculously lucky to have met someone as one of a kind like Luffy.

**THUMP THUMP THUMP**

He pushed down the feeling he’s starting to realize is something he shouldn’t have. He can’t have.

“You know she really likes you, Lawsy.”

He snapped his eyes towards his door. Fai stood there leaning on the door frame with her arms crossed. “Baby…” He gave her a small smile before going back on watching Luffy. “You know I can’t.” He uttered. Caressing her cheek with his thumb.

**THUMP THUMP THUMP**

“Lami wouldn’t like this.”

“She doesn’t need to know.”

**~~she might even never find out~~**

“I don’t like it. Cora-san doesn’t like it. Hell, Doffy probably won’t when he finds out.” _Stop doing this_ , went unsaid but clearly understood.

“You all don’t need to like it.” He swung his feet to the side of the bed and stood up. Law walked to Bepo’s corner and petted his head before walking towards Fai. “Please accompany her. I need to get to work.” He said before walking past her.

“When are you gonna stop this Law?”

He stopped on his tracks, startled from hearing his name and not any kind of nickname.

“Law. You like her. Don’t you?”

He scoffed. “ She doesn’t deserve my useless affection.”

_**She deserves better** _

-=-=-=-=-=-

Marco hummed as he walked towards the elevator, a contented smile plastered on his face. Well who wouldn’t when your lover peppers you with kisses on the face to wake you up and then invites you to shower together?

It’s a good day

He stopped in front of the lift. There already stood waiting is Law, looking as tired as ever. To be honest, he hasn’t seen much of the guy lately. It’s been a couple of slow days in the hospital and Law’s staying cooped up in his office. Probably doing paperwork since it’s closing in on his yearly 2 weeks leave that nobody knows why he takes. Crocus does but he’s not the kind of guy that just tells others if you don’t want the information out. Law’s friends probably knows too but they won’t speak a word if Law orders them not to.

Marco doesn’t really care, but just a tad bit curious. He means, who wouldn’t? Law is the guy who deliberately volunteers to take more shifts during holidays and spends most his summer stationed in the emergency ward. He doesn’t take any vacations. He only started spending them was by the end of last year, when Law got his dog. But overall, the 2 week is leave is a constant and one of the mysteries about Law.

“Good morning.” He greeted. The surgeon looked at him and nodded in head, returning the greeting.

The left opened and they both stepped in, pressing the button to the 2nd floor. Marco then remembered his girlfriend’s current dilemma. Ann’s little sister, Luffy, is apparently is in distress for a while now for some unknown reason.

“Hey Law.” He called, getting his attention. Well might as well. “Have you talked to Luffy recently?” He asked.

He watched Law’s expression soften at the mention of Luffy’s name. Huh. “Why?”

“Ann’s been worried about Luffy lately. Told me that Luffy’s been extremely gloomy and very unlike normal Luffy.”

Law raised a brow, face filled with confusion. “What do you mean?” He asked.

The elevator door opened and they both walked out. With Marco’s office the closest, they went inside and the blonde dropped down his black satchel atop his desk, before settling down on the chair. Law sat down on the chair in front of him.

“Ann said there’s something that’s troubling Luffy and she won’t tell her what. I was hoping you might have an idea why.” Marco stated.

“That can’t be right.” Law said aloud. “ Luffy’s her normal cheery self yesterday. More energetic even.”

Huh, that’s weird

“You sure? Because Ann said it’s been going on for a month.”

“Hundred percent. Luffy and my cousin even ganged up on me yesterday. Those brats.”

Marco needs to tell this to Ann and check if she knows already.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Meanwhile…

“You’re fucking with me.”

Sab raised an unimpressed brow and shook her head. “Nope. Good ol Luffy is back.” She said, looking Ann straight in the eye. The ravenette’s shoulders sagged in relief, a smile tugged on her lips. “That’s great then.” She breathed out. “Then where is she? I checked, she’s not in her room.”

Tatch and Izou are off on a date while Marco is at the hospital, so she asked to be dropped off at her house before her boyfriend went to work. Luckily Sab’s already awake so she wouldn’t have to search for her keys. The first thing she did is go up in her room to drop off her stuff then check if Luffy’s still in her room asleep or have already gone on her disappearing act.

Since Luffy’s back to her normal self now, there shouldn’t have any reason for her to get up this early and go out, but she wasn’t upstairs. Nobody from Luffy’s crew messaged her that they have her sister in one of their houses and Sab didn’t either.

She took a full of her coffee before speaking again. “Tell me Sab. Are you hiding something from me?”

“Depends.”

“Depends on what?”

“Are you asking if I’m hiding something from you or I’m hiding something about Luffy, also from you.”

The ravenette pinched the bridge of her nose. “…I thought we agreed on no secrets?”

“…You didn’t as- OW!” Sab pouted, holding her head where Ann whacked her. Ann just glared at her. “Spill it.”

The blonde looked away. “Luffy told me not to te-“ “THEN TELL ME YOURS DAMMIT!”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Luffy waved at Fai and Sai as they drove off. They were off on a date while they drove her to her house. She promised not to tell Torao.

She skipped her way to the door, a huge grin on her face.

She threw the door open and slammed it close behind her once inside. “I’M HOME!!!” She yelled.

Luffy went straight to the kitchen and faced with her sisters. “Whatcha doing guys?” She asked

Ann sitting on the head of table while the other on the right, she has this smirk on her face that she wears whenever she plans on something fun or she got her way while Sab’s face is flaming red with her mouth slightly agape. They both looked at her and Ann waved her over, patting the chair to her left. She sat down, eager to be let in on whatever they’re doing.

But first of all “Why’s Sab’s face so red? Was Kizao here again?” She asked, because the only time she saw Sab’s face like that is after she was with Kizao during their visit on Makino’s.

Sab’s face flushed a deeper shade of red while Ann’s smirk grew. “Oohh, _again_? Lu, when did Kizao went here?” She asked while Sab banged her head on the table.

“Kizao was here last night. Oh! Did he sleep here last night?! Aaaw I missed it!” Although she would still pick the sleepover at Torao’s over anything.

“No!! He didn’t!!” Sab exclaimed while Ann cackled. Luffy just cocked her head to the side, confused. “Why are you both being weird?”

Ann shook her head. “Nothing Lu. Sab is just crushing on ‘Kizao’ hard.”

Ignoring Sab’s cry of denial, Luffy’s eyes widen. “Wow! Really? That’s great!” She cheered.

She likes Kizao. When they met, Kizao keeps telling her to never trespass because she’ll get in trouble and to not jump from high walls or she’ll break something. There are gates for a reason, he says. She likes Kizao because he cares.

And because he has cool robots but not as cool as Franky’s.

“I like him better than Pigeon guy.” She huffed, frowning. “ Just tell me if he bothers you. I’ll beat him up again anytime.”

That was a really fun day. Punching someone has never been so satisfying than the moment her first met Pigeon guy’s face. She’d gladly beat him up again if he ever tried getting near Sab.

“Anyway, where were you Lu?” Ann asked, turning her attention to her.

“I’m with Fai.”

She raised a brow. “Who’s that?”

“Sai’s girlfriend.” She simply said.

She can’t lie to save her life so it’s better to tell the truth. Part of it at least. Robin told her one time and even Nami agrees, so this is not bad.

And for some reason Ann doesn’t like Torao so it’s probably the best not to-

“And that? That hers?” Ann pointed at her top.

Pertaining to the black and yellow hoodie she’s wearing. Torao wasn’t there to tell her no this time so she wore it. And Fai said she looked in it!

Feeling warmth on her cheeks, she grins sheepishly. “Nope. This is Tora-!”

She clamped her mouth shut and brought her hands to her mouth. She shook her head side to side and stood up before running out the kitchen, not listening to the shouts of her elder sister to come back and explain.

She slammed her room door shut and threw herself atop her bed.

Nooo!! She just told herself not to tell!!

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Are you sure that’s the place?” He asked, skeptical, flipping through the photographs of a huge house.

The other gave a curt nod. “Yeah. No doubt.”

He handed him another set of photos which he took. Flipping through them, he grinned. Taking out three of the clearest shots and placing them down on the low table.

“I want every information you have on these three.” He chuckled darkly.

“Yes sir!” He saluted before walking out the door, leaving him alone with candid shots of three women.

He stood up and took the three photographs on the table. With long strides he crossed the room and to the bulletin board hanging next to his dartboard. Fishing out a dagger from his belt, he placed one of the photos up and stabbed it right in the middle. Pinning it there on the board, slicing through the image of the young woman’s neck.

“The menace.” He growled out, pushing the blade deeper.

Placing another photo and stabbing it with a pin to the board, licking his lips. “The bonus.”

He then held up the last, pressing a long kiss to its surface. “My angel…!” He moaned out before tucking it in on his jacket’s inner pocket.

One day

He’ll finally have her

One way or another

-=-=-=-=-=-

Stepping out of the airport, he let out a deep breath.

Ahhhh it’s nice to be back…

He grinned. “Can’t wait to visit dear Annie.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

OMAKE:

“HEY GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN TORAO!?! OI GET YOU FUCKIN ASS HERE AND EXPLAIN YOUNG LADY!!! LUFFY!! YOU BRAT COME DOWN THIS INSTA- OI WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU’RE GOING BLONDIE?! SIT DOWN I’M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET! OI YOU FUCKIN- GET BACK HERE!!”

*Door slams close*


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter  
> (ﾉ≧∇≦)ﾉ ﾐ ┻━┻

**CHAPTER 26**

“Luffy-chann?! What are you doing here?” Sanji asked as soon as he opened the door.

Luffy grinned. “Help me make lunch for Torao!” She said before pushing past him and entering the house.

Luffy let out a sigh of relief. Sneaking out with Ann watching her like a hawk is near impossible unless she gets hit by her narcolepsy. And apparently also when Pineapple calls which he did so Luffy would remember to thank him when he sees him. After all, she plans on visiting Torao!

Fai told her that Torao doesn’t eat unless forced or he’s reminded by someone. She even told her the countless times when Torao would just collapse because he forgoes meals to study instead. Which in turn filled Luffy with dread. She remembered when they eat together, Torao’s portion is always small.

This time she’ll make sure he’ll eat!

-=-=-=-=-=-

Luffy hopped out of the passenger’s seat.

“Luffy-chan, you have your own. Don’t eat Law’s bento.” Sanji warned her before handing her the two Bento boxes wrapped in a red cloth. Luffy nodded, taking the Bento and grinned.” Thanks Sanji!” She said before waving at them and turning around.

“Hello!” She waved at the nice guard who smiled at her in return. He pointed down and to the Bento. “Is that for Law?” He asked. She nodded enthusiastically. “Yea!! How’d you know??”

“A hunch.” He said before stepping aside so she could enter.

Once she stepped inside, immediately, she felt eyes on her. She heard someone choke but that could be her imagination.

Before she can even take another step, she got stopped as three nurses crowded her.

“Oh! I remember you! You’re that Penguin guy! And Shachi!” She turned to the last one which is a girl with curly hair. “I don’t know you. Are you Torao’s friend too?” She asked.

The woman nodded. “I’m Ikkaku! Nice to meet finally meet you Luffy! By the way, why are you wearing that??” She eagerly asked, pointing at the Torao’s hoodie which she’s still wearing.

“I like it! It’s so comfy and fluffy!”

One of the guys gasped, pointing at the bento. “Did you bring Law lunch??”

She nodded. “Yeah!”

“Good! That idiot hasn’t eaten yet!” Shachi said before beckoning her to follow him. The other two also following.

As they made their way through the hospital, every time they run into a nurse or a doctor, heck even a janitor, they stop and stare at her with wide eyes. Weird.

Before they got into the elevator, they passed by three nurses who stopped and glared at her. She glared back at them. Rude.

“Why are they glaring at me?” She asked as soon as the door closed.

She doesn’t even know them!

Ikkaku chuckled. “Don’t mind them. They’re just jealous.” She tugged at the hood of the hoodie. “Y’see, this is Law’s hoodie. His favorite in fact. He wears this all the time when we were in college and med school. He still wore it during his residency until he grew out of it. He still wore from time to time though until it won’t fit him anymore.”

The elevator dinged and the door opened, queuing them to step out. She cocked her head to the side, confused. “So what? Are they jealous cuz I’m wearing a cool hoodie? I’m sure they can buy something like this in clothing stores.”

Penguin shook his head. “They’re jealous because you’re wearing Law’s hoodie.”

“What’s the difference?”

“ Well, you can say that Law has a lot of admirers in this place. And you wearing that gives them the idea that Law is no longer available.”

“Available to what?”

“To date.”

“Ehh?! But I want to date Torao! He’s not available?? Does that mean he’s really dating someone?” She panicked while the three gawked at her bluntness.

“No. What he means is that people think you’re dating Law and that makes him off the market.” Ikkaku piped in after regaining her composure, elbowing Penguin hard. “And even if what you said is the case, nobody would be able to buy that in any clothing store in existence.” She said, changing the subject before she gets upset.

Luffy pulled at the hem of the hoodie. “Why not?” She pouted. She really like this hoodie. It would be great if she can buy one.

Ikkaku grinned. “That’s because Law’s the one who made it.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Law’s at his second stack when his office door opened. He looked up before going back to his paperwork. “What are you doing here?”

“Just got off from a call with Ann She said to warn you- yoi.” Marco said as he closed the door.

He looked up once again and raised a brow. “ About what?” He asked. Marco sat down on the chair for patients in front of him. “About Luffy.”

“What about her?”

“She said Luffy’s not allowed to date so stop seducing her or its off with your head..” The blonde chuckled.

Law frowned. “I am not seducing anyone.” He firmly stated.

Marco just shrugged. “Her words, not mine.”

“You’re whipped.”

“So?”

Law clicked his tongue and threw him the pen he’s holding which the other caught. Marco stood up and placed the pen on the desk. “Alright. Message sent. I’m going now.” He said.

The blonde paused in front of the door and turned around. “That reminds me, are you cutting your leave short? I’m going up to Crocus, might as well ask you now and tell him if you have some change of plans.”

“Why would I? You all can handle yourselves for two weeks.” He frowned. Like hell he’s gonna miss Lami’s day for work.

Marco looked at him blankly. “You mean, you don’t know?”

“What?”

“Y’know, Luffy’s…..”

……..

His door was pushed open the second time that day, without knocking. He once again looked up but this time stayed looking up as Penguin, Sachi and Ikkaku walked in.

With Luffy along them

Wearing his hoodie

Smiling brightly at him

“Torao! I brought you food!” She said, holding up packed Bento boxes.

Both of them not noticing the three nurse who slid out the room. His eyes stuck staring on how his hoodie looked adorable on Luffy.

Damn

She skipped to him and sat down where Marco earlier occupied. Luffy placed down the food and glared at the stacked papers on the desk. “ Torao! You need to eat!” She huffed, moving the papers to the side and putting some on the floor.

Law just sat there as he watched Luffy set the food.

“I helped make it so eat a lot!” She snickered

Fuck

He’s falling

Hard

-=-=-=-=-=-

Ann frowned. She looked side to side in search of someone. Just an empty street. She looked down again at the package on the pavement.

She doesn’t remember ordering something. Sab doesn’t do online shopping because she doesn’t trust delivery services to not mess up the product. And Luffy only orders food.

She slowly picked it up from the ground and shake it. Whatever’s inside is light. She shook it again a little harder this time and heard rustles.

Ann carried it to the backyard and placed it on top of the wooden picnic table. Yes, they have a long ass picnic tables. Those are for when they have barbeque with the family. She went to the tool shed and grabbed a shears before going back to the box.

She placed down the sheers after cutting the tape.

“What the-?”

She slowly pulled the stuffed teddy bear out. Next is the note on it. She read the short note and sneered. “That son of a bitch.” She growled out.

There’s no doubt who this toy came from.

She ripped the small note and took the sheers. She stabbed the sheers to its neck and cut it. She placed down the sheers and held the bear’s head. Proceeding to rip the head from the body. Ann grabbed a handful of stuffing and pulled it out, then continued until it doesn’t have anything. She grinned in victory as she found what she’s looking for. She plucked the small black round object and held it high. Showing a viscous grin as she held up her middle finger in front of the tiny camera.

“Suck a fat dick motherfucker! You ain’t touching a single fucking strand of my sister’s hair!! You’re in luck I didn’t caught your sorry ass, but if I did…” She snarled, pressing on it harder until she saw a crack on the small lens.

“I will make sure you’ll never see a light of day for the rest of your pathetic miserable life.” She growled out before throwing it down and stomping down on it. Crushing it.

She took the discarded stuffing and the remains of the toy. Ann placed them in the box and stomped her way to fire pit. She threw the box on to it with a couple firewood. She went back to the tool shed in search of a box of matches or a lighter. She found both.

She lit a match and threw it on the stuffing which caught fire in a second. She then tossed the whole box of matches and added the lighter fluid, resulting with the fire growing larger.

“ _'Sweet little angel’_ my fuckin ass! I swear to god, I will stuff that bitchin pigeon so far down his throat he’ll feel it in his ass.” She grumbled.

There’s no one who would do this except that cursed Rob Lucci! How dare he?!

That man is so lucky that their parents didn’t know about his and Sab’s relationship. Dad would’ve killed him if he knew.

She fished out her phone from her pocket and dialed Sab’s number.

_**“You still mad?”** _

“No…”

_**“You sound angry. Are you sure?”.** _

She took a deep breath. “…Yes I’m angry but not at you.”

_**“Something happened?”** _

“Where are you now? Honestly?”

_**“I’m……I’m at Kid’s….”** _

“….”

_**“….”** _

“….”

_**“….Look, I’ll go home no-”** _

“No.”

_**“I’ll be quick, I’ll ask Kid to drive me ho- wait what?”** _

“I said no. Stay there or better, go to mom’s house.”

_**“…Ann, what happened?”** _

“ Just trust me. Stay there at Kid’s or go back to Mom and Dad’s place. Or go to uncle Dragon’s or even Shanks’. Just don’t go home yet.”

_**“…Screw that, I’m going home. Wait for m-”** _

“Sab! I am _not_ asking you. I am _telling_ you! As your older sister, I am telling you to do what I said!” She snapped.

_**“…Fine. But you better tell me what’s all this about.”** _

“Later. I just need to do something.” She said before ending the call.

Next she dialed Luffy’s which is answered quickly.

_**“Ann!”** _

“Luffy, where are you?”

_**“Oh…um…I…no…I-!”** _

“Don’t lie to me Lu.”

_**“Oh…um…I’m in the hospital. I brought Torao lunch.”** _

Ann felt her eye twitch. She clicked her tongue before sighing. “Fine. That’ll do. Stay at that quack doctor’s house for tonight. Or go to uncle Dragon’s.”

_**“Yes!! Hear that Torao?! We’re having another sleepover!!”** _

“What do you mean ano- you know what, nevermind. Torao, if you’re listening to this, keep your hands off my sister, you hear me?”

 _ **“Yes ma’am.”** _She heard the guy reply.

“Good. Luffy behave.” She said before ending the call.

Last one.

She dialed another one. If that bastard think he can get to her sister with this tricks then he forgot who he’s messing with. He’s done this exact same thing before, how the hell did he thought this would work when it already failed spectacularly last time?! Heck, the first one was even way better than this!!

Well she did also got rid of the dragon plushie last time before it got to Sab’s dorm but it took her a whole day before she caught the slight red blink.

But still!!

Sab and Rob Lucci are two of the smartest people that Ann knows and this is the worst, incredibly, plain idiotic move he’s ever done! Bear isn’t even Sab’s favorite animal!

_**“Hey!! Ann-sis! Super hearing from ya!”** _

“Franky, I need you to do me a favor…”

-=-=-=-=-=-

The video is now just static after the camera was destroyed, but lucky for them, it seems that the mic fell and still working as they listen to the woman spat about choking someone with a pigeon. Which is weird.

They were all laughing about whoever that poor guy is when the woman’s voice calmed down a little and now talking.

They all hush up as they listen to the woman talking on the phone. The woman’s voice is clear. She’s a bit away from the mic so they had the strain their ears to actually listen to the on talking on the phone.

Two calls are made. One for each sister. They each commit to memory what they heard. They were about to stop the audio but then the woman spoke once more.

_**[“Hey!! Ann-sis! Super hearing from ya!”]** _

The woman appears to be walking or at least pacing, because she got closer to the mic. Allowing them to hear the voice from the other call.

_**[“Franky, I need you to do me a favor…… wait…….just give me a second….”]** _

The voice now louder

_**[“Not on my watch you piece of shit!”]** _

Was the last thing they heard before the audio also stopped.

Well

She found the mic

But at least they have additional info they can give to the boss

Kid and Torao

Weird ass names if you ask him

-=-=-=-=-=-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunno when I'll be able to update again, but hopefully, Maybe I'll get to update again this week, maybe on the weekend 
> 
> Just maybe (๑•﹏•)


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry kinda late (๑•﹏•)

**CHAPTER 27**

The call dropped before she can say anything else. Sab is worried. She can’t just ignore the call. She might’ve agreed to Ann’s orders but it doesn’t mean she can’t do anything about it.

If she isn’t allowed to stay at the house then neither would be Ann. If there’s something that set off Ann in the house then she’s also not safe there. Like hell she’s leaving her alone there.

But first of all…

“I need to call someone.” She muttered out as she stood up from her oh so comfortable position beside the redhead.

“Your other sister?” She turned to Kid who also stood up.

She shook her head. “Ann is probably on call with her right now, telling her the same thing she told me. Luffy has a lot of places she can crash to, so I don’t need to worry for her right now. I need to call our mom. She’s the only one who can reason to Ann when she gets like this.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Luffy frowned at her phone after Ann ended the call. Something’s wrong. She can feel it.

“Luffy-ya.”

She looked up and was welcomed by the look of worry and confusion from Torao. “Are you alright?” He asked. She nodded and typed a short message to Sab where she’ll be staying before placing it down on the desk.

“Luffy-ya, answer me.” He said, placing a hand atop hers, getting her attention. She looked at their hands and grinned. Hers is so much smaller than his. She slipped her hand out and took his on hers and spread out her fingers. Torao did the same as they pressed their palms together.

“I’m alright Torao! No need to worry!” She snickered, sliding her hands a little bit sideways and as if on cue, both lowered and intertwined their fingers.

Silence came after as they stayed there sitting in front of each other. Elbows on the table with their hands rest against each other.

Both fascinated how much their hands seem to fit each other.

After some moments, Torao cleared his throat as they rested their joint hands atop the desk. “By the way… Marco-ya told me something earlier.” He started.

“What is it?”

“He said your birthday is in May 5th.”

.........

She snapped her head to face him. “Wha- huh?! He did?”

He nodded. “He did, but why didn’t you?”

She looked away, trying to think of something to say.

“You’re a terrible liar Luffy-ya. Don’t even try. Now , why didn’t you tell me?”

She bit her lip. Yeah, he’s right. Why didn’t she?? It was something so simple!

“Is that why you were upset last night? Because you thought I wouldn’t be here for it?”

BINGO!!

She sweat dropped. There’s nothing she can do but look down at her shoes. “Y-y-eah.” She stuttered out. “But don’t worry! I totally get it! You’re family is more important after all! And you work so hard so you definitely need some much needed vacation! My friend told me Dressrosa is a really great-!”

“I’ll be here for your birthday.”

“-place! I also want to go there with my friends, maybe you can tour us when we go there for the sum- huh?” She paused after processing the words from him. “What did you said?” She asked, hope filling her voice.

He smiled and squeezed her hand. “I said, I’ll be here for your birthday.”

“But what about your sister??”

“I’ll be there a week before her birthday. The extra week is so I can spend more time with her. I already told Crocus about the changes. I won’t be missing anything. Hers or yours. I swear on that.”

Without a second thought, from across the table, she pushed herself up from her chair and threw herself to Torao.

“What the-?!”

With the sudden weight, they both fell along with the chair. She can’t help but bark out laughing while Torao groaned beneath her.

“Luffy-ya!!! Get off me!!”

She just kept laughing as she tightened her arms around his neck. Didn’t even notice the lack of protests and the arms circling around her waist.

With great difficulty, Toarao managed to sit up with her still clinging to him, her head resting against the crook of his neck, hiding her flushed red face from the doctor.

Luffy knows that she promised to Fai not to but…

“Neh Torao!”

“Yeah?”

Torao needs to know what she really feel about him! Whether he returns it or not, she doesn’t care! She just have to make him fall for her if he doesn’t!!

She smiled. A big toothy smile. “Torao! I really really really…!”

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Thank god, you’re finally here.” Marco shot his sister a confused look. Bay smirked at him before handing him his phone. “It’s been ringing for quiet a while now but I didn’t want to answer your ‘Ann’, or else she might get the wrong idea.” She said as she crossed her arms, smirk still on her lips. “So Mar… when do you plan on telling us that you have a girlfriend. Better yet, how the hell did you hid this from me when we work in the same goddamn hospital?” She raised a brow.

Marco just rolled his eyes and opened his phone then went directly to his inbox. Yeah, there’s 6 missed calls from Ann and a message to call her the moment he can. “As if I believe you haven’t heard about that one time I was screaming a woman’s name in the ER.” He scoffed.

“I wasn’t there and I thought Crocus is kidding me! Now don’t change the subject. When are you introducing her to us?”

He shrugged. “We haven’t really talked about it. But one of these days. Don’t go telling on me to Pops. I haven’t told him. Only Izo, Tatch, Jozu and now you knows.”

She gasped. “How the fuck did Jozu know before me?!” She asked, her tone dejected

“He was there at the Moby when I took her on one of our dates.” He simply said before turning on his heels and out of the staff room.

He dialed Ann’s number once he got out of the building.

_**“Marco! Hey! Wait a sec- I’LL BE RIGHT THERE FRANKY!! JUST GIVE ME A MOMENT!!”** _

Marco leaned back on the concrete wall and listened to the noise coming from the phone. He heard a door close and a sigh. _**“Sorry bout that, now, are you having a break? I don’t want to interrupt you if you’re busy.”** _She said, concern laced in her voice.

He chuckled. “Don’t worry, I’m good. Now what do you need to tell me?”

_**“Long story short, some creep is creeping on one of my sisters so I ask one of Luffy’s friends’ to install some stuff for security. I asked my sisters to crash to someone else’s house for tonight cuz I guessed this’ll take some time and I don’t want anyone who might be stalking them to find our address when they got home. I don’t want to leave the house unattended so can I ask you to sleep at my place?”** _

“I’ll do it.” He said without a shadow of a doubt.

Staying at his girlfriend’s house is a nice idea

But with every detail Ann stated, she left out one major thing

The possibility that it might not even one of her sisters is getting stalked. That maybe the target is Ann

And Marco wouldn’t stand for anyone trying to get their filthy hands on his girlfriend or her sisters

“I’ll be there as soon as I can when I get off in….3 hours. Yeah wait for me then I’ll buy dinner.”

_**“Seafood?”** _

“Seafood.”

_**“You’re the best!”** _

“I try.”

 _ **“Oh shut it.”** _She giggled. _ **“ Now go, I don’t wanna occupy you more than I have.”**_

He smirked. “But you occupy my mind everyday.”

_**“Sap! Now c’ya! Later babe.”** _

“Later love.”

………

He knocked on the door three times. “Law, it’s Marco, I'm coming in-yoi” He called, announcing his presence before opening the door.

“Crocus handed me this and told me to..give….it……to…..” He trailed off as he stopped on his tracks.

Law’s table is in utter mess, which is incredibly concerning because come on! This is Law! The guy somehow makes a mess of his office but still keep it tidy!

He wakes over to it and finally saw the man. He’s behind the desk, sitting on the floor and resting against the wall just below the windowsill. To his surprise and amusement, Luffy is there straddling his lap, arms around his neck while her legs are around his torso. They’re both staring at him. Law with a look of surprise and what he can assume is embarrassment. Luffy however is pouting at him with her eyebrows scrunched.

“….”

“….”

“….”

“….”

“I’m sorry, I’ll just put this on the desk and go out so you can continue whatever might you be do-”

“Wait no!!!! This isn’t-!”

“I won’t tell Ann, I promise-yoi.”

“Fuckin he’ll Marco-ya listen to me!!”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Luffy’s bummed. Pineapple just came in when she was about to confess! Couldn’t he have waited for a few minutes??

She has to move one of the chairs beside Torao so she can sit next to him! She can’t sit on Torao’s lap now that Pineapple is here! Bad Pineapple!!

Torao cleared his throat as he tapped on the thin folder on his desk. “Now that the file is received, is there more you need Marco-ya?” He asked.

“Well, you can tell me why I arrived here in your office with you and Luffy engaged in a rather…compromising position…? What’s that all about?” He replied, leaning back on the chair.

A slight tinge of pink bloomed in Torao’s cheeks. Torao’s so adorable!!

“That was just an unfortunate fall because Luffy decided pouncing on me is the best way to react to me telling her I’ll be here for her birthday.”

“Yeah! Got a problem with that?” She crossed her arms, her cheeks puffed.

Pineapple just looked at her with amusement and shook his head. “No, its your decision if you want him. Just don’t get caught by Ann or Sab. “ He said winking at Torao before looking back at her. “Anyways, I’m glad you’re here. Did Ann said anything to you?”

She nodded. “Yeah! She said not to go home so I’m sleeping again at Torao’s place tonight!!” She grinned.

“That’s it?”

“Yeah.”

“Nothing as to why you’re not supposed to go back?”

“Nope!”

“Aren’t you a bit curious?”

She thought about it for a moment before speaking again. “Nope!” She smiled. “I trust Ann! She’s done this once or twice before so I’m not worried! Though it’s always fun when she’s done being a big party pooper monitoring us wherever we go. It’s like having a bodyguard but worse cuz it’s Ann!!”

And even if they ask, Ann wouldn’t tell them why

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Thanks mom. Love you.”

_**“Love you too sweetie.”** _

Sab dropped the call with a sigh of relief. She walked back to the couch and dropped next to Kid. She scooted closer as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

“Again Princess… are you sure you’re alright?” He asked

She nodded. “Yeah. Just a bit worried.” She sighed. “The last time Ann pulled some shit like this it ended badly. I’m worried it’s gonna go downhill again. Hopefully Mom and Dad would get to the house tonight and talk some sense into that head of hers.” She huffed.

He tilted his head down to look at her with a raised non existent brow. “What do you mean?”

“Well….” Sab squirmed a bit trying to find a more comfortable position. She moved until her head rested on his lap. “Do you want the long version or the short?”

“Unless you’re going to your parents' house, we have all night.”

“Long it is then.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck I need some sleep  
> ミ●﹏☉ミ


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, this is just a short bonus chapter  
> ( ╹▽╹ )
> 
> Just an extra chapter
> 
> The thing is, the best thing I experience here is seeing my readers happy and that makes me happy (◍•ᴗ•◍)
> 
> So I appreciate every single one of you, the readers, whether you give kudos, comments or not. 
> 
> You guys give me joy by just reading this fic of mine and I'd like to share that joy with you guys
> 
> @BlackyQueenx, you my dear said in the prev chap that it was like a gift to you! 
> 
> I like birthdays so here's a gift for you!! Although it's a bit late I think, I still hope it counts (*´ω｀*)
> 
> Happy Birthday again!

**CHAPTER 28.1**

Marco left shortly after that, leaving him and Luffy alone in his office yet again. As much as he likes spending time with Luffy, that had been dangerous. If Marco hadn’t entered, he feared whatever might came out of Luffy’s mouth.

Letting Luffy hug him is one thing, but letting her straddle and nuzzle up to him is different. There’s a difference of affection you give to a friend and someone of romantic interest. He doesn’t want to cross that line.

He doesn’t need anymore reason to be attracted to her.

“Tora-!”

He stood up. “Luffy-ya, I’m gonna go get some coffee. Join me?” He said, cutting her off. He looked at the raven head who’s looking at him with an indiscernible look before flashing him a small smile and giving him a short nod.

She stood up and followed him out the room.

They were walking side by side on the way to the cafeteria. Law’s aware of the eyes that followed them in every turn but who cares really. He doesn’t. Luffy also doesn’t show any discomfort with it as she’s just humming.

They were about to enter the cafeteria when Luffy tugged at his sleeve. A toothy grin on her face.

“What?” He asked.

“Torao… Ḭ̶̳̩͍̹̺͇̹͕̔̎͜ ̷̬̅̓̚l̶̢̢̛̟͓̣̮͖̠̇̄̈́̽̆̚͠ḯ̸̧̆̇k̵̥̞̹̳̖͕̣͉̫̯̐e̵̼̲̗̮̣̼͔͖̿͑͆̀̑̀́͝ ̴̧͉̲͆̀̏̾͝y̶͍̰̎̍̒͗̍͑̾ơ̶̢̻͔̯̣͕͇̌̈́̽́̔̕͝͝͠ư̶̯̠̇̍̽̾̆̽͘! Shishishi”

-=-=-=-=-=-

She snickered, letting go of his sleeve and getting on her tippy toes and giving him a peck on the cheek. She pulled back and went ahead of him. Not noticing the blush she caused to the man’s face.

She looked back. “Torao! Come on! I thought you wanted coffee!?” She called. Not noticing the whole area going dead silent.

Torao approached her with his eyes looking at her in disbelief before shaking his head a little. “Never mind. Let’s just get coffee. Do you want something?” He asked.

Never mind what? She thought but shrugged it off as Torao being weird.

Meanwhile she cheered inside as she finally told him. Although he wouldn’t understand but it still counts!

She remembers her mom painstakingly trying to teach her that language since it was like a family tradition or something. Telling her that it was passed down to every generation. She didn’t paid too much attention to it but regretted not listening when, well, when her mom…passed away. Her dad would sometimes do it but with his work, she didn’t understand much. But when Robin became part of the crew and explained it to her as some kind of ancient mystery language that only few knows, she's more than eager to learn!! Classes with Robin is more enjoyable and made it easy to understand!

Even if she isn’t fluent with it, she can still talk a little!

Hah! There’s no way Torao would know what she told him! Torao still doesn’t know so she’s also not breaking her promise with Fai!

-=-=-=-=-=-

Unbeknownst to the two of them, or they just really decided to ignore it, there’s a small bunch consisting of doctors and nurses that are watching their interaction.

“It’s so weird.” Ikkaku groaned.

“What is?” Shachi asked

“it’s weird! They’re pining for each other but I can’t feel any sexual tension! Like at all!” She hissed.

Crocus chuckled. “I’d be surprised if they has that but I figured it’d be like this.”

Penguin nodded. “Yeah. Come on, it’s not like we didn’t figured this would happen.” He pointed at the direction of the two standing in line for the coffee machine. “Law’s an ace and I wouldn’t put past Luffy to be the same.”

Ikkaku pouted. “Yeah but come on! Where’s the fun in that??”

“Forget it brat. That monkey brat doesn’t even know what sex is and I don’t think anyone would explain it to her anytime soon.” Kureha snickered.

Ikkaku raised a brow. “How are you so sure about that?”

“Have you met her sisters? Father? Aunts or uncles? Friends? God forbid, his grandfather?” She asked, a mischievous look on her face.

Ikkaku shook her head. “Why? Are they that overprotective?”

Kureha’s lips tugged to a shark like grin. “Oh then good for you. You wouldn’t want to be the focus of their fury. That family of hers can kill you and no one would bat an eye. Trust me when I say this, you don’t mess with a D. More so if it’s Luffy. And by their definition, tainting that brat’s mind is a sin. Most heinous sin there is.” She chuckled. “Overprotective is an understatement. You don’t wanna know what happened to that one family who tried tricking Luffy into marriage.” She let out an exasperated sigh. “That day was one busy day in the ER. We’re short staffed and Trafalgar was in his two week vacation to boot. You guys were here if I remember.”

Shachi gasped. “Was it the-?!”

Crocus nodded. “Yeah, the Charlottes. I remember Law thanking his luck when he got back that he wasn’t here during that day. That bastard.”

Penguin scoffed. “Yeah, then you retaliated by giving him the worst patients for the rest of the week.”

Crocus snorted. “Fun times.”

They all laughed.

After a few seconds Ikkaku remembered something. “What’s with the D anyway Kureha-san?”

She just shrugged. “Hell if I know. Don’t know, don’t care. Just that they’re all a bunch of menaces and primary source of headaches. They’re all insane. One of them is enough to get your head filled with grey hair in just half a year. Can you believe I handled a handful of them??” She cackled.

 _‘Yeah we do crazy old hag…'_ The three nurses thought.

She held up two fingers. “ I helped deliver two D babies from two different couples who are both bearing that initial D!” She exclaimed. “ Thankfully that brat Ann is dating Newgate. That’s one less pure D offspring I need to worry about.”

……..

……..

……..

……..

“But Law’s a D too. If he and Luffy miraculously….”

“Oh sweet mother of God, do not remind me of that!”

-=-=-=-=-=-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just tell me guys, any suggestions or criticism, I welcome it with open arms!
> 
> If I update and it's your bday then I'll do this again, just say it!! 
> 
> C'ya next update (◠‿・)—☆


End file.
